Inception of Pain
by The Reborn Akatsuki
Summary: Follow the tale of Akatsuki in it's first days since coming under the sway of the God of Amegakure; How it would twist and transform from National Peace movement into the most wanted terrorist group in the world. Watch through the eyes of God as his organization slowly crumbles away into nothingness. Mild Pain/Nagato X Konan, Rating might change in the future
1. The God of Ame

**Author's Note: Well here we are, my first Naruto story since George Bush was in the White House**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did well…Nagato would still be alive! And Konan too!**

The City of Amegakure was always clouded and always raining, water pouring from the heavens was never absent here, even when not coming in torrential downpours it was always present, the people of Amegakure merely accepted it, for it was life to them and thus simply one more thing among many to overcome.

The City had been devastated during the conclusion of the prior ninja war when Konoha had invaded and sacked it in retaliation for the actions of it's Leader at the time Hanzo the Salamander.

But like it's ruined soil, destroyed villages and lands, and even like the natural world it self with it's constant downpours and precipitation, it was merely overcome.

Before the war; the city had been a place of Industry, Growth and Prosperity as much as a minor village could be in the world where economics and militarism were controlled by the major villages. Factories dotted the city and breathed prosperity and growth into the fledging nation, but then war came and with it the incursions into the land of Ame.

At first only skirmishes between the great powers took place along their borders, and then they began to seep into Ame.

Like a cancer the corruption of war and death spread further and further into the Nation, Villages, Communities and countless scores of people were lost in conflict that had little to nothing to do with Ame beyond it's location upon the map between the great ninja powers. There was little Ame could do, beyond a scant few ninja of strength that were loyal to Hanzo, Ame could offer no resistance to the great powers of either Iwa or Konoha.

But Hanzo rallied what power he could and used it to drive out Konoha from it's borders, A man of Legendary strength and skill known even to the great powers of the Ninja World, Hanzo was a name and face they both respected and feared and it was thought this could finally be the conclusion of Ame's part in the struggle. But alas Human Nature is by its very nature base and petty, Konoha in retaliation for Hanzo's action pushed further and deeper into Ame before finally coming to the last untouched Haven of it and it's people, the Capital of Amegakure.

The City was decimated, Explosions obliterated factories, Fire consumed entire families, entire districts were obliterated by the invading Ninja, Hanzo and his forces fought a pitched and ultimately futile struggle against the attackers before the terms of surrender were issued and Ame officially renounced hostility against the Shinobi of the Land of Fire.

And shortly after that…Peace followed and with that peace came the hope, The dream that Ame had seen it's darkest days and emerged through the blood, fire and chaos of that pointless war to a brighter future.

That dream died along with a true hero and it paved the way for all things that followed. From that senseless and brutal death, from the betrayal of a man once thought to be Ame's protector rose a far darker and more brutal figure.

From that death rose God himself, Born again upon the world to judge it for it's sins and unleash the pain and suffering upon the world, This's God's purpose was simple, so simple a child could grasp it.

_To make the world know Pain._

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

Within the ruined and industrial setting of Ame there was a tower, the highest of its kind. Within that Tower supposedly lived the God of Ame, but that was merely the proclamation of the devout; No one had ever entered the tower since its construction.

Occasionally trusted and devout Ame Shinobi brought "tribute" to the tower, but even they never ventured inside. No one, besides God's messenger, the Angel of God ever did

It was a lonely and dismal place, adorned in odd almost gargoyle esc statues across it's massive frame, and at the very highest level, where was God himself resided.

Today however even amidst the usual downpour of rain, upon the highest of the gargoyle like statuettes sat a figure, staring down at the abysmal and war ravaged city below.

**xxx**

War had ruined his people, it had obliterated his nation, killed his family, his friends, comrades and allies. It left only misery and pain in it's wake, its usefulness was only in that it left behind pain and through that pain, understanding could come.

It was that war, that awful and bloody war and the pain that it brought, that awakened him from his prior life. He lifted at a cloaked arm before slowly reaching across, as if he was almost hesitant to see what lay beneath the thick cloak before he ripped the sleave upward and stared at the pale and waxy chakra iron infused flesh, his ringed eyes narrowing. Pain was the only thing that could truly awaken people he mused, because of that the world would need to learn pain in the coming years, and it would.

He would ensure it.

That was his purpose after all, it was for that very task he had abandoned his frailties, weakness and mortality and become the God this world so desperately needed.

His arm dropped back to his side, rain continued to pool all around him, long ago the rain had been yet another misery he had been forced to endure, and his life had been nothing but pain after his parent's deaths. But he would force the world to change, to shift it's axis, and with his organization he would accomplish it.

Akatsuki was the harbinger, the herald of the end of this world and the beginning of the new world, one free of the pain of war and the scourge of human indifference to the suffering of their fellow man.

He would accomplish Yahiko's dream, that was his purpose, his destiny.

It was the only thing that mattered.

He sensed her approach before she ever spoke, her charka was familiar to him, comforting, a reminder that he had a duty to correct the course of the world, to change the course of history. For all those who had their lives torn from them in the wars between the greedy great nations.

"_Lord Pain._" She intoned respectfully as her form materialized atop the structure with him, the weeping rain fell upon them both.

"_Konan_." He responded, his voice bare and dead as he gazed out upon Amegakure.

He sensed her shift as she approached him from behind, he felt no ill intent radiating from her, so he allowed it, after all if any one was allowed to approach God, it would be the angel chosen by God.

As she stood behind, staring out at the same rain drenched cityscape before them, he felt himself begin to slip into a comfortable silence, there was nothing between them that often needed to be said, she understood his will, and he understood her desire. They both followed the dream of Yahiko, and throughout, they shared a bond, one that persisted even when all others turned away.

When they had been chased from safe house to safe house by the pursuing forces of Hanzo after the death of Yahiko, she had never turned from his side, she had cared for his broken and twisted shell. While all others died or abandoned them, citing their cause as lost with their former leader, She remained devoted.

She remained by his side when he took command of Akatsuki and led the group that was once preaching peace against Hanzo the Salamander and even a year later she still remained by his side. Their home was free of the petty human tyrant that had ruled over it, and yet she remained.

Sometimes this confused him, he saw how she looked when she saw the Tendo, her expression rarely changed or shifted but having spent years with Konan, he knew her unease and attention were directed not to the path in question but the will controlling it.

Did she find the usage of Yahiko's corpse disgusting? Did she hate him for using their former friend in such a manner? To him it was the greatest tribute he could bestow upon the greatest human he had ever known, to allow Yahiko to be the face of the God that would change the world.

Something within prompted him to ask a question that had been upon his mind since he had first unveiled the Deva to her.

"_Do you hate me for using his body_?" He questioned quietly, His voice barely above a whisper and lacked its usual deadness and there was even a hint of reproach to it, making it sound like God was almost hesitant to hear the response.

Deeper in the dank recesses of the Tower, in a room where only his Angel was given entry, a figure housed in a Throne like chair extended his senses. He felt Konan's chakra pulse and spike, his question had caught his angel off guard, he felt the barest hint of a smirk creep up his pale and chapped lips.

_"Pain I… I don't-_" Konan started but cut herself off before she continued, her face contorting into a slight frown of confusion, her Chakra metal angel bite bobbed as her lip quivered for a moment.

The figure of God rose, pushing himself from his seated position as he turned to his Angel. Their eyes met and the storm clouds of the Rinnegan bored into Amber, Konan didn't recoil she was used to the eyes of the Sage, quietly to herself she sometimes ponders why they didn't cow her like they did every one else.

Perhaps it was because she had borne witness to when they had contained warmth, passion and life, now there was only judgment, contempt and hatred within them.

Pain had obliterated her family: It killed her parents, it had killed Yahiko, ravaged Nagato until he was but a husk of what he once had been, but even so…They were still alive, they were still a family.

"_Pain_…" She tried again but her words choked themselves within her throat, Despite their friend's death being more then two years before and Nagato's resurrection of Yahiko into Pain occurring more then a year, she had never truly questioned herself on the subject: Did she hate Nagato for using Yahiko in such a fashion? It defied every tradition regarding respect for the dead that she had ever been aware of, and flew in the face of all she had been taught by her parents regarding decency and normalcy.

But then again, her Parents were dead, their Homeland was a warzone and with this…Tendo, Nagato had become mobile again, he had obliterated those killed Yahiko, Leaf and Ame Nin alike, Even Hanzo who had escaped the slaughter on the field that day using a Shuushin had later met his fate at the hand's of pain.

Yahiko had died protecting her and Nagato, with his last breath he wished his family survival and told them to do anything to achieve it. Yahiko still protected her in a way, even though he was gone, Nagato had become the protector this village, no this nation needed.

Pursing her lips, the bluenette stared into the spiraling Rinnegan before answering.

"No, No, I don't hate you Naga- Pain. Yahiko would have understood, We are continuing his dream. With his body, you have delivered justice to Ame…to him, and to me." She responded to the questioning God.

"You protect me, You bring stability…You will bring peace…" She trailed off as she stared into piercing depths of the God before her.

The visage of God, was blank as it always, despite the blood flowing, the muscles contracting and moving and heart and other organs working. The Body that had once been Yahiko and was now the Tendo, rarely appeared alive at all even though it was resurrected through Nagato's Technique.

"Thank you for your honesty Konan." The figure of God stated; His tone was once more back to it's deadened resonance. He gaze her a final glance as he walked past her retreating into the interior of the Tower and leaving the Angel behind but not before giving her a faint nod to follow, the rain continued to fall upon her for a time before she too went inside.

_They were all either of them had left, and for that reason alone, they would remain together. Until Yahiko's dream was completed or until they died trying to complete it._

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**First Anniversary of the Purge**

**Several Years before the Kyuubi Attack upon Konoha**

Rain Cascaded upon the procession as it slowly made its way through the deserted streets; streets that were normally packed and filled with the midday traffic and trade were abandoned. Today was the first Saturday of the month and thus a day reserved for the veneration and worship of God.

Beyond that however this day marked an even more memorable moment in the people of Ame's history, One Year ago today God had obliterated the former leader of the city.

Hanzo the Salamander, Along with all of his Family, His supporters, their families and Associates, it had been the beginning of many purges through the city. The following days had seen judgment after judgment from Heaven and then just as suddenly as they had started. The Judgments ceased, God had been appeased, Those who had sinned and been punished and that was the end of it, after all what mortal could comprehend the mind of God?

The procession slowed and finally stilled it self in the center of the City, The wide and flowing circular area had been designed at the height of the cities prosperity, despite that only been a few decades before, it seemed like centuries had passed since. Even here within the heart of the city, it bore the scars of the invasion, Konoha had spared little in it's assault.

The once marvelous city center had contained shops, restaurants and even the occasional inn for the cities occasional visitor, but all of that had been wiped away with the war. In it's place was ruin, the broken and shattered husks of burnt out buildings, broken stone and metal work, crushed ceramic and steel.

But even Amidst the destruction token efforts at rebuilding were taking place, while the city as a whole didn't resemble the glory of decades past, the years since the prior wars had seen much come into the city.

The Procession slowly lowered the shrouded litter that four hooded figures bound in dark robes carried, The Crowds once again began to emerge for today was Worship of their Savior, The Worship of their God. Despite never having seen the Deity before, the People still found the Divine strength that flowed through proof enough of his existence.

Amidst the Cascade of rain drops flowed a different substance; small folded bits of paper began to filter down from the heavens, almost as if it was snowing in the city that always rained. These fragments and bits poured down to the liter below and began to take shape. The shape which began as vaguely humanoid became more and more prominent as a female before the bits of paper began to take on the color of their owner. Blue Hair, Piercing and steely Amber eyes and most of all, the familiar black and blood red cloak.

It was revealed to the crowd to be the Angel of Amegakure, The Angel of God. Like God himself nothing was known of her beyond of her devotion to Deity, The Blue haired Angel cast her Amber eyes upon the crowd that was slowly pouring into the City Center, It was likely the most attention the area had received in years.

Where that had once been only a handful, then dozens now hundreds crowded the area, dressed in all manner of garb and wear. Some were Ninja, Tradesmen, Craftsmen, Bakers, Whores, Even Children had come.

The Liter along with it's shrouded carriers and it's angel protector were slowly encompassed into an ocean of the people of Ame, but as they began to press in even further the Angel merely gave a derisive shake of the head.

God was not to be approached any further.

The majority of those assembled kneeled in veneration and worship, some voiced prayers, questions, God was silent, His Angel, His Messanger was silent, and yet still the crowd persisted, This was the first time God had ever come from the Tower that had been constructed shortly after the death of Hanzo, The Tower of God that was forbidden to enter by all and everyone.

But suddenly there was crash and a figure burst from the crowd, dressed in a commoner's attire but moving far to rapidly to be anything but a trained Shinobi, the man stormed towards the Liter and it's protectors. The shinobi drew a short sword as he charged, approaching the litter far closer the any of the others had dared or attempted to before suddenly the Angel extended a hand and it seemingly burst from her body in a cloud of white.

Where there had once been a man now only a vaguely human shape wrapped in tightly pressed paper stood, but still the man struggled to move, struggled forward desperate in his intent and aim. His sword discarded upon the ground due to his limbs no longer being free to move.

Paper began once more to flow about the Angel, as she seemingly began to disintegrate, legs vanishing into streams of paper as colossal wings began to form upon her back and she began to ascend towards the Heavens, a Spear forming within her grip, the spear of Judgment to cast the non believer who thought he could slay God himself into oblivion.

But suddenly a voice boomed from the litter, This Voice commanded an air of irrefutable power, it wasn't impassioned or angry, it seemed lacked anything human within it, the voice was something of divinity it self.

"No Konan." It commanded, despite it barely being more then a half spoken command, the entirety of those assembled heard it as if it was screamed from the Heavens themselves.

And then the Litter shifted and the shroud was ripped aside with a seemingly casual swat of the wrist and then the people of Ame were for the first time exposed to the physical body of their god.

He was of moderate height, taller then some but not so tall as inhuman, his body was obviously one of strength and power but again not so that it was anything beyond that had seen before, an interesting note however was all the various "piercing" that adorned God's face, nose and eyebrows, his hair was a burnt auburn and while that was rare, it wasn't his hair color that caught the people's attention, when those eyes opened, the world was exposed to something it hadn't seen since time immemorial.

The Ringed Eyes of Legend, the Eyes of God, Legends of the Sage of Six Paths had filtered everywhere through out the ages, even into the small nation of Ame.

When those ringlet eyes gazed upon his people, there was no warmth, there was no compassion or pity, those were the eyes of judgment, the eyes of God himself.

Like the Angel God was adorned in a black cloak adorned with red clouds, and as he began to move towards the trapped man, those assembled in the city center couldn't take their eyes from the scene. How would God punish the would be assassin? How many families would be purged this time? How much devotion would it take to appease him this time?

God stopped a few feet short of the man, staring down at the paper shrouded form, before casting his Angel half a glance and an unspoken command.

"Why?" He asked the figure as the paper slowly retracted from the man and he fell to his knee's as if all strength had left as he gazed into the ringed eyes of God.

But the man must have found his nerve because what he screamed at God next was nothing short of suicide.

"Because I never swore an oath to serve you!" The Ninja exclaimed heatedly. "Because Hanzo actually cared for this village! Because…" The man was caught as the figure reached and by the collar of the peasant's shirt he wore hefted him upwards as if he weighed nothing more then a child.

"I taught Hanzo what, I intend to teach the world, what I tend to teach every man, woman and child of your disgusting species." God spoke with absolute authority, despite the deadness of the voice, there was an undeniable surge of anger along with it.

The man looked as if he was about to completely shutdown, the sheer presence of God was to much for him, the aura of dread and death that hung about him like the shroud of his life liter was engulfing the man, body and soul. But then God spoke again and every one in attendance hung on every syllable.

"I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, and to know pain. For that is the truth of God, Pain is God's gift to you Amegakure." His gaze seemed to drift from the Assassin to the rest of the crowd as he dropped him as he was an after thought worth of no more attention.

He took a step towards the crowd and hesitantly the crowd back to inch back from God, not wishing to invoke his wrath.

But when he spoke next; It was if he was almost a different Deity then before, While his voice still portrayed no emotion or even life; It no longer contained the menace or dread from before. When he spoke it was almost as if he was trying to explain a particularly difficult subject to a small child who refused to learn.

"Those who do not understand true Pain can never understand true peace. This your gift Ame, Your people have been anointed in blood and suffering, but…Peace shall be your blessing for I shall ensure it. This world will enter an era of Peace that shall be unending!" His voice rising higher and higher throughout the speech until it seemingly shook the very stonework beneath their feet.

"But only until it accepts true pain can it know true peace." With that God turned about and cast a singular glance down at the fallen man who was gasping for breath and seemed barely retaining consciousness, as he paused on his way to renter the litter however his gaze caught the amber orb of his Angel directed towards the fallen man, like God her face was one of perfect stillness, a perfect mask of impartiality, but there was an aura of undeniable anger directed towards the man who had attempted to kill God.

"It is god's will." He simply said as he pulled the shroud back upon the liter and disappeared from sight.

The Angel merely gave a nod as the paper fragments that had been floating freely within the air began to once more descend towards the Assassin, There was no mercy for sinners in Amegakure, Not anymore.

_Not since the arrival of Pain._

**AN: So what did you all think? Please Rate and Review**


	2. The man who would be a God

**AN**: Well here we are for Chapter two, I am pleased at the attention the story is receiving, to be honest this idea had been in my head for a while and given that there is an unfortunate lack of modern stories involving Pain and Akatsuki that didn't feature Sakura somehow wooing the entire organization I figured I would rectify that.

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Naruto, although I do wish I did.

**xxx**

The months following the death of Yahiko had been a brutal period for Akatsuki, as the organization ran from hideout to hideout, trying to avoid the assassins and shinobi of Hanzo.

The scant few members of Akatsuki had escaped along with Nagato and Konan that day were pursued and hunted, many abandoned the organization in the following days and even those who remained loyal were beginning to question the course the organization was taking.

Add in the frustration that came with hauling the bed ridden Nagato along with them, and it became clear the organization was crumbling away, Yahiko's dream was crumbling away.

Those dark days continued and as the third ninja war raced to its conclusion, the world ignored the suffering done to Ame.

Battles were fought, lives were lost and Akatsuki all but faded from fight and memory besides from that of Hanzo, the memory of the battle there and the unlocking of the Rinnegan haunted him, plagued him with dread and fear.

Despite Hanzo's defeat upon the field, he was not content with leaving the peace movement be, members were killed when they went into villages for supplies. The common people turned away from out of fear of retaliation and soon it appeared that young organization would die shortly after its leader, however its new commander had been planning and plotting.

There was no way to match the strength of Hanzo and his forces, allied as he was with Konoha, he was all but untouchable even for Shinobi. But that was a concern for lesser beings, not for a God.

With the abilities of the rinnegan fully awaking, despite his crippled body and shattered mind his will remained strong, and with it his desire to see his friend's dream accomplished.

The Deva was born from his friend's corpse, God rose from the ashes of Akatsuki, the face of the new God of this world.

And while the next incarnation of Akatsuki would not know the story of why the blood red clouds adorned their cloaks, or why God had forged this organization.

The truth was only known to three, and that was how it should be.

How it must be.

**xxx**

"I_ wanted you to see this, to be the first to see this._" Nagato explained as Konan walked further into the darkened chamber.

However she stopped when she registered the strange metallic smell wafting upwards across the room: Blood, it coated the very walls and floor, even Nagato was seemingly drenched in a hardened crust of it.

She took a step closer to the voice only to stop in horror when she saw the assembled bodies.

"_This will be how the world will know me._" The Crimson haired ninja explained, blood dripping from his form as he lowered the surgical tools to the nearby table that had been hastily drug into their latest hideout.

His angel merely stared at the bodies adorning the slabs; their pale and marred flesh had been crudely implanted with chakra receivers along the limbs, torso and face.

"**_The Six Paths of Pain_**, a fitting name I think." Nagato continued, before he turned his chair to konan, sweat and blood marred his hands and face from where he had been working on the bodies for the prior days.

"Wasn't Yahiko enough?" His angel questioned as he regarded her in silence before he willed the chair to move closer to her, his blood crusted hands clenched the siding of his chair as he pushed himself forward and leant closer to his angel.

"The Tendo was but the first incarnation, its powers are immense but limited…now I can have the full scope of my abilities, alone they are strong, stronger then most shinobi one would ever encounter, but together the paths will be invincible."

He noted her gaze had returned to the bloodied slabs, most of it had dried from where he had ripped the corpses open to force his own chakra iron implants into them, he had taken care to leave as much of their own chakra network intact as possible but it was still a gruesome process.

"Hanzo will die for what he did; he will be the first to face the full wrath of pain." Nagato stated, his Rinnegan orbs burning with a passion that blurred the lines of sanity and madness, between conviction and obsession.

However his tangent stopped when he noted her blank facial expression, his own lip curled upward in anger.

"Don't you want him dead?! He killed Yahiko, he tried to kill you! He deserves to die!" The crimson clad shinobi vented.

"Nagato…when will it end? Hanzo deserves to suffer and die but…what then?" She questioned quietly as she regarded the corpses arrayed about them.

"_Then this world will meet its new god_."

**xxx**

"Zetsu come forth!" The Auburn haired God commanded as he stood atop his usual perch upon the tower of God.

The bicolored plant shinobi clad in his Akatsuki cloak, slowly uprooted himself from the tongue of the gargoyle staring at backside of the god of Ame.

"_Leader_?" The Whiter half commented before the darker shade broke into the conversation as well. "**What do you want**?"

"Do you have the dossiers I requested?" He intoned as he turned to face the plant shinobi, his rinnegan orbs meeting the golden of zetsu.

"_I do although I don't like reputation of some of the men you inquired after_…" The light half commented.

"**Coward**." The Darker half bickered as he dug into his cloak before producing a tightly bound scroll and extending it to their leader.

"Enough." The pierced auburn shinobi commanded before pulling the scroll from Zetsu's hand.

"You are dismissed." He stated with a half wave before turning his back to the plant shinobi and reseating himself, the rain suddenly let up over the darkened skies of ame as he unfurled the scroll and began scanning it's contents.

"**Ingrate**." The Darker half muttered before the plant shinobi slowly burrowed back into the tongue of the gargoyle.

"Kakuzu…" the Auburn diety murmured to himself as he continued to pore over the document, his Rinnegan flaring intently.

**xxx**

The village had once been a thriving community, it had been for all intents and purposes a remote but yet peaceful settlement one of many of it's like within Tea Country, that was until of course kakuzu came to it. The village unfortunately had been housing three rogue shinobi from Iwakagure at the time of his arrival and once the masked miser had tracked them down the resulting battle had all but obliterated the community from existence.

Flaming wreckage and shells of buildings remained, The God of ame could have intervened, could have spared the village it's fate but he was curious, curious to see if the former Taki nin lived up to both his reputation and the dossier Zetsu had complied on him.

The paths had been assembled and departed to the village, nearly a day before the former taki nin's arrival, Zetsu had been confident that the high bounty on the missing shinobi would have been the perfect lure for Kakuzu, and he had not been wrong, However despite him suppressing his chakra; Kakuzu was a veteran of war and battle, The God knew he could sense something amiss even if he couldn't detect anything.

However the masked former Taki nin surprised him, by calling out to him.

"I know you are here, I don't know what purpose you have to be here, nor do I care but if you get between me and my payment you will die." He exclaimed, as he stood at the center of the ruined community.

"_I have use for you, Kakuzu formerly of the village in the waterfall_." He respond as he leapt from the top of the structure where he had been observing the mask nin capture his would be bounty.

"_With your fearsome abilities and strength you would be a valuable addition to our organization, not to mention with your network of contacts, we could more easily spread our influence and recruit more skilled help and labor._"

The Masked Nin's eyes narrowed in obvious anger, the fearsome emerald orbs like Kakuzu's entire body language and chakra radiated a killing intent that was so strong, no doubt even some Jounin would have found it intimidating, However to God this was but a man, no matter how fearsome.

One by one, the path's leapt from their concealed hiding places, assembling around the Deva who had first come out of hiding, some had been hidden among the burning assembly of huts and buildings, others had been hidden like the Deva atop the roofs, the Animal Path crawled up from the well.

"What organization?" He bit out as he examined those before him, no doubt taking in their varied appearance and the uniformed cloaks that adorned them, each jet black adorned in blood red clouds.

"**Akatsuki**." God responded simply as the Deva stepped forward, taking his place at the head of the assembly.

"Never heard of it, don't care." Kakuzu responded as he eyed the varied ninja, he was experienced and no doubt could place that there was something not quite right about any of the shinobi before him.

"_It is God's will for you join us_." The Deva persisted as it stared down the emerald eyed shinobi.

"Why would I bother working for you?" He spat back in response to the deities prior question as he gazed upon the paths that were assembling opposite of him.

"_Because I am God, and I am going to build a new world and those who can stand with me will do so or be cast aside, I will brook no interference in my destiny_." The Deva proclaimed coldly as his ringed eyes focused squarely on the Taki nin.

Kakuzu let out a contempt filled half chuckle as he ripped the brown traveling cloak from his broad and muscled shoulder's, from his stance it was obvious he was gathering chakra and preparing himself for battle, but unlike the rogue shinobi that he had defeated in this very village; those that stood before him now were capable of resisting him.

Kakuzu suddenly shot forward, running quicker then many experienced ninja ever could hope to, he prepared to end this battle with one brutal strike, his exposed skin already darkening as he prepared to use his increased strength and mass from his technique to full effect in this assault.

Pain made no effort to move, watching the former taki nin's approach, his rinnegan spiraling and contracting as he observed, but he ultimately let out an almost irritated sounding "_So be it_."

"**Die**!" Kakuzu screamed as he swung his fist forward, but even his hardened fist neared it's target, the ringed eye man was still regarding his left hand slowly raising as if he was attempting to block the income strike but far to slow to do it.

However with the fist outstretched and pointed squarely at Kakuzu's chest the ringed eye man proclaimed.

"**Shrina Tensei**!"

Kakuzu as if he was suddenly plucked upwards by gravity struggled for a moment, pushing and struggling against the increasing directional force of the technique before even his immense physical strength gave out and he was shot back the way he had came, through the thin wooden frame of one of the burning village huts and out it's other side still propelled like one of the Asura Path's missiles.

After exiting the hut by going through its back wall he continued to be pushed back until he came upon a more solid object, namely the village's outer wall, as the Deva arrived by quickly leaping from burning building to burning build he saw the Kakuzu was trying to right himself, his left arm hanging loosely at his side.

"_**Go**_!" The Deva commanded and the Asura Path along with the Preta Path rushed the fallen Taki nin, The Asura path's left hand burst at the seems revealing rack upon rack of missiles and other ordinance and sickeningly cheerful grin the path let loose with it's deadly payload, missile after missile sped towards the still downed Kakuzu.

Meanwhile the Preta Path was still remaining back, as a primarily defensive path, Nagato mused that protecting the offensive Asura was by the best use for it, and even if the Asura was eliminated he still had the powers of the Deva and Animal Path, and while they were wearing down the Taki nin, The Naraka path could repair and revive any of the paths that fell here today with the King of Hell.

The missiles detonated in a dramatic sweeping field of fire and pressure, The walls around the blast area crumbled away revealing the barren wilderness around the village. As the smoke and clouds of debris drifted away and cleared, Kakuzu was revealed, his form was smoking and several portions of his body seemed to be dislocated and all of his visible skin was darkened from it's normal tone.

Kakuzu struggled to stand straight but it was obvious the trauma and pressure from the severe techniques unleashed upon him had damaged him even through his technique.

The masked former Taki nin fell face first into the dirt, a cloud of dust was kicked up the Rinnegan remained aware of the bounty hunter's movements, even now the superficial and actual damage that had actually penetrated his earth hardening technique was forced back in place by taki nin's Kinjutsu.

His body spasmed as limbs rearranged themselves, he was obvious worthy of Akatsuki, a lesser shinobi would have died from a combination assault from the gravitonic powers of Shrina Tensei followed up by a Asura missile assault.

The Earth Grudge Fear made him fearsome, and despite the abilities of his paths present he didn't wish this battle to continue for risk of obliterating the very skill and ability he had come to claim for the organization.

The body of the masked shinobi continued to spasm and twist as the Taki nin forced himself to his feet, his stance swaying and staggering as he ripped his mask along with his head wrap and forehead protector away.

"You will need-need more then that to kill me!" He proclaimed as his bare back began to twist and contort fearsomely, the four masks swelling upward and contracting back downward. Before the stitched skin literally burst at its sewn in seams. The threads escaping the taki nin's back in thick strands before the threads seemed to separate from the Taki nin's body.

The threads seemed form together, each of them becoming a separate entity, each of them bearing one of the individual masks that had once adorned Kakuzu's back, as the former Taki nin righted himself his sewn and torn lip twisted into a fearsome almost demonic grin.

"**Now face the power of the elements, By Water, Lightning, Fire and Earth you will suffer and die**!" He proclaimed as his pupiless emerald eyes practically beamed as he formed a single snake hand seal, the lightning mask stood upon it's haunches before launching it self forward at the assembled path's of preta and Asura.

"**Lightning Release: False Darkness**!" The gliding lightning mask began to crackle as Kakuzu forced his chakra through out the assembled thread network and proceeded to launch a volley of six lightning spears, the Preta Path stepped forward his hands extending toward, covering the Asura path.

However the sheer speed of the lightning was immense, The solitary deva noted atop his perch of the burning hut he had stopped to observe the battle field, in fact apparently Kakuzu had thought himself clever had the lightning mask circle around to strike at the Asura path directly, no doubt remember how devastating it's missile strike had been in the prior attack.

Kakuzu clearly didn't expect the abilities of his opponent's Dojutsu to allow them to share sight, there was no blind spot, there was no weakness to the paths.

The deva saw how he was using the thread creature to circle the defenses, while the Preta was absorbing the first wave of attacks, the lightning thread creature was going to attack from behind, it was clever but… it relied on surprise, which the former Taki nin didn't possess.

The Asura path let loose with another volley of missiles, just as another volley of lightning spears were launched, the explosives shorted and exploded short of their intended target but they also had the side effect of denying the lightning purchase on the target, meanwhile the Preta path was absorbing the initial lightning strike, However the missing nin then proceeded to launch a follow upon the initial attack.

However, it wasn't just more lightning ninjutsu, the flame mask shot ahead of the other assembled masks, aiming specifically for his vantage point, it was clear that Kakuzu still saw his opponents as individuals, even so if Kakuzu's dossier had been correct then all the elemental affinities of his various hearts granted him usage of all four natures.

The mouth of the mask clicked open and kakuzu ran through a series of hand seals rapidly- Rat, Dog and finally settling on tiger before he bellowed.

"**Fire release: Intelligent hard work**!" after which the flame mask proceeded to launch forth a singular fireball, it by it self was nothing but even from this distance the auburn haired god could sense the fearsome amount of chakra within the attack, and he was proven correct just a moment later when the ball connected with the ground.

**xxx**

Miles away from the intense combat raging within the village ruins there was a grove of trees, unadorned or touched by man it was in this remote vigil that the self proclaimed god had traveled to.

While he had discovered he could control the paths through his technique up to some distance away, he still needed to remain within chakra range for the technique to function.

Sweat drenched the brow of crimson haired shinobi, his Rinnegan eyes narrowed tightly in concentration as he controlled his paths miles from the field. He was alone here, besides his angel he had no protection beyond whatever scant resistance he could muster, but he could sense no chakra sources above that of animal nearby.

"_He is strong_…" Nagato murmured.

His angel turned to him, concern written across her face as she watched her sole comrade battle with their would be recruit.

"_But I am stronger_." He proclaimed as his chakra pulsed even higher, he had been intent to gauge his opponent so far, see what abilities and skills he could offer to the organization and he hadn't been disappointed yet.

But now it was time to end this.

**xxx**

The Auburn haired god stared at the incoming tidal wave of flame, once the technique had impacted with the ground it had exploded outward into a firestorm that was quickly advancing upon the deva's position.

He however made no effort to move, he stared at the approaching wave of fire dispassionately, his ringed eyes narrowing somewhat, however just as the attack was about to engulf both the Tendo and hut both the preta leapt in front of the deva and outstretched his large hands.

There was no need for him to use the Deva any further in this; the rest of the paths would prove sufficient here.

The conflagration met the palms of the path and suddenly the flame was being sucked away, the chakra behind the attack absorbed and the fire dispersing into nothingness.

However now was the time for the counter attack, now it was time to finish this battle and come one step closer to fulfilling Yahiko's dream.

"_Now_!" The Deva bellowed and the Animal Path which had been hanging back along with the Naraka path shot forward, accompanied by the human path, The Animal path brought his hand down upon the ground as the black scroll work of the summoning formed.

"**Summoning Technique**!" A massive cloud of white smoke shot up over the area as the beast was called forth from it's home to do battle at the will of it's master. As the smoke cleared in it's place stood the massive and hulking of a rhinoceros, however unlike the typical variants of it's species, even that of its summoned kin.

It's eyes blazed with the storm clouds of the rinnegan, it's body adorned and pierced like the paths.

The massive summon kicked up it's leg and began to charge, crashing through huts and burning debris as easily as a man could tear rice paper as it closed in on the former taki nin.

However that was not the only threat facing Kakuzu, as the rhino charged and the deva stared down upon the scene like a conquering god, the Asura path was still battling with the combined fury of the lightning and flame mask.

However that was not to last as the path pulsed it's chakra menacingly before the top of it's skull literally parted, revealing the interworking of metal and flesh, a steeled dome pulsed vibrantly with chakra for a moment before it parted and outward pulse of energy escaped in a violent flash of light and deafening noise.

The two thread beasts were caught within the blast, their bodies warping and burning from the sheer fury of the technique, the mask's vibrated violently as if shaking apart before cracks began to form as the stress and power of the technique manifested.

When the smoke cleared from the blast radius, there was nothing but a crater and smoking and wisping tendrils of thread, floating lifelessly through the air, the ruins of the mask present through out the hole plunged the very earth.

Kakuzu let out a bellow of rage, that could not doubt be heard from several leagues away when he no doubt felt that those creatures, along with their masks were no more, but he was soon distracted by those thoughts by the emerging summon.

With a grunt of frustration and rage, his hardening technique once more flared across his bare upper body as he flung and cocked his left fist back and punched the charging rhino square in the face, the beast shuddered under the assault, that likely had enough chakra behind it to level a reinforced concrete wall.

The rhino stumbled back and collapsed before dispersing in a cloud of smoke, the earth spear that had hardened that fist had likely contained within it a massive amount of charka, a lesser summon would have no doubt been annihilated by the sheer strength of it.

However the former taki nin caught something out of the corner of his eye as he pulled his fist back and narrowly avoided having a charka rod impaled through his back, the Human path landed on his feet gingerly but a handful of meters away.

"You are strong, but you are but a man kakuzu…you cannot defeat me, and I have all but defeated you." The Path responded as it eyed the two remaining thread creatures, Kakuzu was likely holding those back now that both the flame and lightning mask were no more.

Kakuzu eyed the paths wearily as he assumed a Taijutsu stance, no doubt he would rather rely upon his own strength and durability over risking further loss of his hearts.

"_You came to this village, this home for a purpose and that purpose was money, simple greed but something that is reliable_." The human path stated with what seemed to be nearly contempt.

"Money is the only thing that has weight in this word." Kakuzu boomed as he began to circle the human path, making sure to not leave his back to the other paths, the Human path mirrored the option.

"_I seek to craft a new world, and in that world you will be at my side or you will be dead_." The Human path concluded.

Kakuzu seemed to pause, as he stopped and stared at the paths before giving a glare to the Deva whom was still standing atop his perch, not having moved since the battle had begun in earnest.

"If I join you, I expect to be well compensated." Kakuzu ground out.

"_You will be_." The Paths responded in perfect unison as they all assembled in front of the former Taki nin.

**xxx**

Thunder boomed overhead, even here, even in the deepest, darkest recesses of the tower, the weather of his homeland was always present, always a reminder. His land was bombarded by Nature as much as it was by the people of other Nations, their crop growing season was short, their rainy season long and the soil for the most part was poor or polluted.

As a pale, emaciated figure slowly willed his walking contraption to move, he glanced down at his hand. Clenched and taut around the edge of his "throne", Agony racked him from simply moving within it. The slight vibrations and oscillations rumbled down the chakra iron embedded within his flesh, bringing wave after of consistent pain.

Sweat dripped from his forehead, plastering his matted red hair to his neck and forehead, he didn't bother trying to wipe it away, that would merely bring forth more and unnecessary agony to himself. He bit his lip in frustration, while he commanded the Deva and the other paths to act in place of his physical body, his actual body had become all but useless.

Despite his master of the Rinnegan, His boundless Chakra and jutsu expertise, the rods the Gedo had left implanted into him, had ruined this shell. He didn't regret it though, despite all the unadulterated pain, the agony he now suffered was a trade off…his old life for hers, he had been willing to make that decision even before he had become the Lord…No, the God of Ame.

And he was willing to stand by it now, that sacrifice and enabled him to overcome his own mortality, to fully expanded upon his mastery of the eyes of the sage and become as his own sensei had told him "the child of destiny". But his eyes offered nothing for the pain either, there was nothing to aid him with that.

Drugs and Herbs offered no relief, and in truth he didn't want them to. Living with the pain, the agony was a constant reminder of his duty, his destiny to right the wrongs of this world, to force it to know the true agony of war and pain. He could accomplish it, He would accomplish it.

As he willed the chair forward, it slowly assumed its traditional place in the center of the darkened room, his eyes shutting as he eased the "throne" into slowing and eventually coming to a stop. His breath escaping his lips in ragged gulps, he was a pathetic sight he knew, but he could correct the world, even in such a wretched condition. He viewed himself as a mirror for the world in this way, broken and twisted by mankind's greed and lust for destruction.

The heavy iron double doors into his inner sanctum were opened, meaning that it wasn't him; Madara never bothered with niceties or tact. As the doors spread apart, and his ringed eyes slowly flicked upwards to gaze upon his visitor, he wasn't shocked to see that it was her.

He said nothing as she pushed the heavy doors closed and went to one of the scones upon the wall before lighting it, covering the room in torch light, exposing his desiccated almost corpse like figure to her, he didn't like her seeing him like this but it was a necessary evil he knew.

He was incapable of bathing or even feeding himself, he needed her assistance to exit his throne, to be pulled from his bed, again and again he needed her, and he hated himself for it, with all the loathing and contempt he could muster. But there was nothing to be done about it. He was bound to this chair from now until death.

She approached him, her cloak swaying, it was dribbling water upon the stone floor below, she had been outside looking over the village along with the Tendo he knew. Standing vigil in the unending rain of ame, alone but save the corpse of her former friend, it must have been a melancholic existence, even if she didn't hate him for the usage of Deva.

She stopped a few short of him, just standing at attention, the only noise was the occasional drip of rain water falling from her cloak, the silence was pleasant enough but he yet another question he wished to pose to her and conveniently this also happened to coincide with the mission he had assigned he earlier.

"_Were you out there long_?" He questioned, He didn't wish to seem the nagging nursemaid as ironic as such would be, but he didn't wish her to fall ill. Konan was more then just his personal keeper, she was the only person he talked to now, and it was through her and the eyes of the Deva and the others that he knew the world beyond this tower.

"No, not that long, I accompanied Deva for a time and then…then I patrolled the border before returning to Amegakure as instructed Lord Pain." She stated, his eyes drawn to the Angel bite as it bobbed up and down along with her lip as she spoke.

She was the only living person he had ever gifted his Chakra metal to, it was a show of favor, of trust and it also eased his burden somewhat. He no longer needed to actively search for her chakra, he need merely extend his senses, as he would for any of the paths and there she would be…a constant, the only constant in his life now.

"_Anything I should be aware of_?" He intoned neutrally; his eyes scanning her, his head forcing himself meet to her gaze.

Konan was silent at this, she normally spoke openly with him, and when he questioned her, she gave information freely but now she seemed almost…hesitant, his ringed eyes narrowed at her.

"_Konan_." He intoned, his tone was firm and carried with it the natural dread authority he exerted, but he made no move to strike or attack her. He wouldn't hurt her, even if he was physically capable of doing it, but when she denied him, it filled him with a sudden and unquenchable rage.

"I-I…There are villages in the outlands that are starving, The crop yield was lower then expected, even the scarce surplus Amekagure was able to put together isn't enough to feed every one." She cut herself, casting her eyes down, if there was but a single subject his angel was uncomfortable with discussing, even with her God: it was their people and suffering they endured every day.

"_Is there anything that can be done about it? Iwagakure still maintains trade relations with Ame_…" He questioned softly as he regarded, it was moments like this he knew that grounded him, His country needed their God to save them, to lead them into an era of peace.

But for his deeds and crimes, he was doomed to suffer and burn in hell he knew. He possessed the eyes and will of a god, but his body was unquestionably mortal, and thus would eventually perish, even if he found some method of longevity it would eventually fail, and he would pass on to the afterlife.

Konan apparently pondered the thought for a moment before shaking her head softly.

The crimson haired self proclaimed God let out a frustrated growling sigh, while the hidden rain was not one of the five great nations and thus not recognized as anything but a minor territory, he was this land's Amekage. And thus its concerns were his own.

_"See what can be done to support a rationing effort…allow a few more trading caravans to pass through the mountain breaches from Iwa…We can see what can be done to prevent the worst of this konan_…" He spoke aloud as his thoughts came to him.

And then the oddest thing occurred: Konan smiled.

For the first time since that horrible day where both their lives had been ended, where he had been crippled, and she had been helpless, where friends had left them behind and humanity showed its true and terrible nature. Where their purpose and the purpose of Akatsuki had irrevocably shifted and transformed into something sinister.

For the first time since he had become Pain, She smiled, She smiled at him.

Eyes of the Sage or no, The Rinnegan laden orbs widened in surprised.

"_This pleases you_?" He questioned quietly, his eyes slackening back as he recovered from the shock of seeing his…what was she to him? Comrade? Friend? Family member? All of those things? He ultimately dismissed the thought; labels were for mortals he thought absently.

"Yes…Nagato." She stated quietly as she turned her gaze to his chair, before the smile slowly fell from her face, for a moment, just a moment it had seemed as if things had returned to how they had been before.

But those days were gone, their innocence long ripped away; there was only the future and the path that it would bring.

"_Good._" He responded quietly.

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

**Several Years before the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha**

The sun broke through the hazy smog filled clouds, the rolling and constant storm clouds boomed off in the distant, lightning crashed to the earth and rain fell in steady sheets, however amidst the normal rain lay a special kind of it. The Rain of God was a different sort of moisture all together, while its consistency was that of normal water it also contained within it the chakra of pain, as soon as it struck something, someone it identified it.

Today the God of Amegakure was found in his usual position atop the tower of God, staring down at the city below, industry was slowly breathing life into the city, prosperity still seemed a distant dream but the damage of the wars was finally being repaired. The people of Ame endured, and struggled through their hardship and pain, Perhaps he mused that was why they had given birth to a God over any other people of any other Nation.

He sensed his Angel's exit from the interior of the tower, her movement was steady, confident and poised. She had assumed her role well, Despite his departure from the tower, despite him making himself known to the people of Ame, She would remain his hand among his people.

"Lord Pain." The Angel intoned quietly as she assumed her place at his side gazing down at the city below, today the rain was a light chilled drizzle, not a constant downpour but consistent and cold.

Winter was approaching Ame and soon the rain would become frozen ice, snow and slush. Winters were often far more brutal on the tiny nation then any other season combined, their poor soil combined with few sources of trading often led to some of the outlying villages and even Amegakure it self sketched for provisions.

"_**It is time**_." The Auburn haired figure pronounced, rising from his seated position and extending his chakra outward before flaring it. He would summon forth the will, the essence of his followers to him and through him they would all be connected.

"**Assemble.**" His commanding voice boomed outward, the resonance echoing outward across the barren cityscape below.

For the first time since Akatsuki had been reborn, it was gathering.

And with this assembly the world would bare witness to its own Karma.

**xxx**

So what did you all think? Please Rate and Review! It's always nice to receive feedback~

Reborn Akatsuki


	3. The Life of a God

**AN:** Well here we all are for chapter three; thanks go out to Nayod78 for helping me with this chapter immensely.

And every one whom has taken the time to review the story and favorite it, I hope it continues to be enjoyable for you all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…Although I personally I wouldn't have run it into the ground as spectacularly as Kishimoto…

**xxx**

**Akatsuki:** a name that would be loathed and feared in the coming years began as a hope for peace, a new dawn for Ame. That died with Yahiko and in its place Nagato tasked the organization initially with a simple initiative, the procurement of wealth and reputation.

For it would take money to achieve their aim, and it would take reputation for them to attract clients, it would begin slowly he knew but with an organization such as his, it could only remain that way so long. After all, he was attracting the most dangerous and skilled rogue shinobi of the continent to him.

Ironically enough, it was just the nature that great village system instilled that allowed him to recruit such powerful Shinobi, betrayal was often common place in the system of war they avowed, he viewed it as only fitting that they would use the very pieces that were handed to them by the system, to obliterate that very system.

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

**Several Years before the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha**

**_"It is time."_** The Auburn haired figure pronounced, rising from his seated position and extending his chakra outward before flaring it. He would summon forth the will, the essence of his followers to him and through him they would all be connected.

**_"Assemble."_** His commanding voice boomed outward, the resonance echoing outward across the barren cityscape below.

For the first time since Akatsuki had been reborn, it was gathering.

And with this assembly the world would bare witness to its own Karma.

**xxx**

He felt the tendrils of foreign charka reach out to him, seep into him, empower him; he was the will that guided his fellows to him, he was what gave their thought form.

And one by one the static and hazy phantom images came into existence, first it was a slow process but as he became accustomed to their charka he was confident he could quickly grasp the process and make it much more expedient in the future, already his followers could hear his very words into their minds.

When finally all four of his fellows had arrived, he stared at the images distorting in the chilled and rain soaked air of Amegakure.

**Hoshigaki Kisame:** formerly of Kirigakure's famed swordsmen and if what Madara spoke of was true a personal assassin of Yagura, the slit eyed and massively tall shark shinobi dominated the hovering assembly of imagery.

While he trusted Madara's confirmation of this man's worth to his organization, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly Kisame would be loyal to here, their mission or Madara?

**Sasori of the red Sand:** Presumably the youngest of those assembled here, the former Suna nin had been recruited by Konan just shortly after he had departed to acquire Kakuzu.

His form a hulking monstrosity cloaked already under the banner of Akatsuki, it mattered not, God did not recruit because of attractiveness, he recruited because of ability.

From her report he was both deadly and exceptionally skilled if not a bit overconfident with his technique, but she confirmed he would be invaluable to the organization.

His eye was again drawn to the masked shinobi as his hologram flickered as if he was anxious for the meeting to begin in earnest already.

Speaking of the former Taki nin, he was glaring daggers at the auburn haired God as he examined what was to be the start of Akatsuki in it's newest incarnation.

And lastly there was Zetsu: Another hirling provided by Madara, and while he had been a massive boon to the organization in the short while he had been under his command, he couldn't help but think of the bicolored man's motives as near alien.

He was seemingly loyal to Madara, but Madara assayed the auburn God that as long as their aim was collectively united, there would never be dissent, Trust was a foreign concept to him in truth.

He had trusted in people, he had trusted in his parent's initially to raise and protect him, but that ended in a flash of a blade from a konoha shinobi team. He had trusted in Konan as she had saved him, saved him when he had been wandering the broken wreckage of his childhood home alone.

**Jiraya Sensei:** Deep within the dark recesses of the tower a crimson haired figure's chapped lip's raised a fraction of a inch upward, even now, even years later he couldn't help but think of the toad shinobi as his teacher, his master.

And then there was Yahiko, a stranger who had quickly embraced him as a brother, a stranger who had become his friend, his dream had become his own and…now his organization was his own.

**xxx**

Within the dark and rank recesses of the tower of God, were two fingers one seated in a strange apparatus that allowed even his broken body mobility and another who stood next to the seated figure examining a small steeled ring he had given her.

_"These rings will eventually be given to all of our members, like the phantom hologram technique, they will allow their charka to be filtered into the…into the charka metal implanted into me, because that is their source."_

She stared at the grotesque and pulsing metal rods that adorned the crimson haired man's back and, almost sadly reached out as if she was going to touch one only to pull her hand away, as if recalling merely making contact with them would cause Nagato immense agony.

"You have been using the gedo steel for everything it seems…" The female murmured quietly.

_"It is strong, durable and most importantly of all it, is a conductor of charka, specifically my charka, I can feed myself into it, despite distance and vice versa charka can be transmitted to me…Its how I know you are still alive as well."_ He stated as he grimaced as pulled his mangled and sallow arm out of the contraption that allowed him to conduct his charka through his paths of pain.

Gritting his teeth with exertion and letting out shallow breaths he continued to extend and push the rail thin arm against her face, his fingers softly running against the charka steel angel bite under her lip, if she was upset at the personal intrusion she paid it no heed.

"This is my link to the world now, I can never walk on my own again… the world will never know my face or name, but through this metal, through my paths and my pain they will know me as their God."

She seemed hesitant for a moment before raising one of her own hands up and gripping the paper thin flesh of her comrade's hand softly, she stared into the storm cloud that was his Rinnegan and merely gave a nod.

"How many rings will be made?" She intoned quietly as she continued to hold his hand against her face, perhaps this was comforting to her? The proximity? The closeness? To the real man behind God? Behind Akatsuki? He would likely never know.

The feeling was something he at least savored, human contact…another blessing given to him by his angel, unlike his own ruined body, she maintained her…her angelic nature even in the hell the world had become around them.

"_Ten eventually…one for each finger of the **Gedo** statue._" He breathed out slowly as his eyes continued to stare into her amber orbs.

"So ten members of this Akatsuki then? Do you think it will be as it was?" She questioned softly, Akatsuki had at one point been far more then ten, the movement had became popular and shinobi flocked to it, flocked for the prospect of peace in their war torn land..

His eyes met her own and he responded, his tone was neutral.

"_No._"

"Because we are not who we were…we aren't the weak children that fate decreed should suffer for the vanity and greed of Konoha or Iwagakure. We have become more Konan and thusly we deserve more…"

If that was meant to be comforting to her, she didn't know it. All it truly did was remind her that the Nagato she had known for years was well and truly gone from this world; as if such wasn't already obvious enough.

Things felt almost as they had been in this instance, this moment time could just sit still, Yahiko could still be within them beyond the Tendo and they could be together as a family.

"I have already granted the Tendo his own…" Nagato murmured if to himself or her she likely would never know. But with the mention of what their former comrade had become…she pulled away, this world had ruined them all she knew.

Nagato would have never casually discussed mutilating Yahiko and converting him into a puppet of his will before and…she would have never accepted it before.

Now all they could do was make sure that this generation would be the last to experience the insanity and horror of war. That there would never again be a need for an organization such as their own.

Perhaps Nagato was right, Perhaps Yahiko had been right all along…this world needed its God, and God needed his Angel.

"_Konan_…" The crimson haired self proclaimed deity began.

"I know…" She murmured quietly cutting him off.

**xxx**

"Some of you know me already…" He began as he stared into the hovering assemblage of holograms laid out before him.

"However some of you have merely been told of me, perhaps not even that but no matter…names and reputations are pointless for those of divine purpose regardless."

The assembled holograms seemed to take in the auburn figures words, watching him carefully, to them he looked just like any man save one thing, admittedly the piercings and hair color were odd and off putting.

But that wasn't what caught their eye, it was his eyes.

It was obviously a Dojutsu of some type, nothing like the Uchiha Sharingan of Konoha in appearance at all, nor any of its derivatives that had spread across the lands over the centuries.

"_You have already been gifted your rings, implanted with my technique to allow such communication and given you are present before me, you have also been instructed in the technique to allow us to meet with us never needing to be present together._" He rolled on cordially; his tone was uniform, directed and intense.

"Akatsuki has need of you all for your abilities and skills, and will need you all even more so in the future, but for now our organization is still within its infancy. Only working together will this organization become what it needs to be."

"And what is it, it needs to be?" Sasori ground out venomously, his tone agitated and impatient.

"_A force for changing the world, for bring about a new management of the world. But enough of that, there will be much time for such discussion of our ultimate goal later…for now our more immediate concern is obviously resources and recruitment, apart from you four, myself and my…associate here._" He his raised hand half gestured to Konan who still stood by his side before falling back to his side.

" _We are alone, we have no village to back us, no home to return to and no missions coming to us, our finances and resources are limited, our manpower limited and we are a virtually unknown organization…all of this will need to change, we will need new members, incoming wealth and more_."

"It sounds as if this goal will take years…" Kisame began carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Perhaps even decades." The Auburn God agreed.

"What of the benefits of joining? Wealth? Jutsu?" Kakuzu questioned.

"I will not hinder the collection of personal wealth if that is any of your desire but note, that a percentage will be taken for the organization as a whole from any members income."

At the very mention of "percentage" the emerald orbs of Kakuzu turned into fuming slits.

"How much…" Kakuzu all but growled.

"Sixty Percent." The Auburn figure stated intently, as if he hadn't a care for what the former Taki would think of the number.

"I was assured I would be well paid for my services!" Kakuzu boomed, his emerald eyes shining dangerously.

"_**And you will be, however first you must acquire the money in question yourself, our organization will begin by taking whatever work that is offered to us by the great nations, any offer, from any nation. Nationality, affiliation, doesn't matter; we are rogues, mercenaries and traitors.**_" The Auburn god gestured to his own forehead protector, the four slits indicating Amegakure had a neat slash through it.

"_**Bounty missions, Wet work, assassinations, war missions, it doesn't matter. Zetsu and myself will keep you informed of any developments or contracts involving our organization. And I will assign missions to whom I feel to be most capable, eventually our group will be composed entirely of pairs, however due to personal shortages at present…individual missions will be allowed.**_"

His gaze swept over all of those assembled, the Shark nin of Kiri merely had a grin adorning his angular face, Kakuzu appeared have calmed and was actually considering the benefits of working with a group that would allow him up to date information on bounties and contracts.

Sasori and his fearsome visage looked perturbed but that was quickly addressed by his next question.

"I was assured by…your associate, that I would be free to practice my art in this "Akatsuki" is that promise to be honored?" He questioned, his teeth clattering ominously near the end.

"Of course Sasori, Your art is what makes you what Akatsuki seeks, and in the coming days no doubt many interesting specimens will fall into your lap should you remain…" The auburn god rounded off.

"_**On that point, Akatsuki is a "for life initiative" once you are selected and recruited, we are your life, I am your god and our comrades, loyalties and ambitions are all bound within each other.**_" He finished as he shifted from shinobi to shinobi, so far Kisame and Zetsu hadn't voiced a single concern or question beyond Kisame's brief statement earlier. But that wasn't a surprise considering they had come from **him**.

"Any questions?" The auburn figure inquired.

Sasori in his hulking form seemed to lean forward, the hologram tilting, his clattering mouth opening to speak only for him to be cut off by an irate Kakuzu.

"Why should I agree to be apart of this organization when you are going back on your word in our first dammed meeting!" Kakuzu vented before sasori could begin.

"I am going back on nothing, I agreed to pay you generously for your assistance Kakuzu and you will receive your…money." He supplied.

"But first and foremost all resources, material and personal wise will be dedicated first and foremost to Akatsuki and our collective aim."

Kakuzu just glared at the Auburn figure.

"But given your interest on the subject, you will be in charge of the finances of Akatsuki and such, you will be privy to the entirety of our income and its management will be your decision…I warn you though, I expect every ryo to be there, God does not abide thievery, not even from his own servants."

Sasori sent a wary look to Kakuzu to see if he was going to be cut off again before he began again, his deep voice boomed even in holographic form.

"What are we to call you?" Sasori directed to the Auburn figure, he took this in stride he had been expecting it after all.

"Leader" was his simple reply.

"Beyond that, I have your initial assignments." The Auburn figure began.

"Hoshigaki: You will journey to the land of grass and travel to the northern most tip of the province, where you will find an encampment of rebels and bandits, kill them all and report back to me. I will ensure the client is informed."

"Gotcha." Kisame stated as he flashed a shark like grin.

He then turned to regard Zetsu before he merely gave the bicolored shinobi an even stare before he began.

"Zetsu you will continue to keep an eye for potential recruits, I care not for nationality, any notable rogue shinobi from any land will be brought to my attention. Is that understood?"

"Yes Leader." The light half agreed, however as usual the darker half was more snide and rude in its comment doing a contempt filled snort and merely giving a lazy nod.

"Kakuzu you will continue on your bounty missions, I will have Zetsu here forward any relevant data on targets of note, I will also have Zetsu bring you Akatsuki account details, and my instruction for the establishment of various funds across the nations. Eventually we will be a multinational interest, we must prepare for that, we will have money, equipment, resources in all lands."

Kakuzu seemed to have calmed considerably as he just gave a curt nod and said "Leader."

"And Sasori, if I was informed correctly you possess skills at sealing and the implantation of seals?" He questioned neutrally, while his own seal work was only middling at present he was pushing it, it would be critical for their ultimate aim after all.

"This is true…Leader." The puppeteer of suna rounded off.

"Then so be it, you will begin implanting seals through out the great nations to form a network of sleep agents to keep us informed, we will be prepared for when our ultimate objective begins."

"Yeah you mentioned that earlier, and said that we have time to talk about it later…but what ARE we preparing for?" Kisame questioned as he stared at the oddly eyed man.

"We are preparing for a new world as I said before, we will control the world… the management I spoke of earlier? Will be our own."

"You mean…" Sasori began.

"_**World domination.**_" He finished as he stared at the assembled holograms for a moment longer before returning to matters of business.

And that was the first meeting of the new Akatsuki, roles were given, missions assigned and the building blocks laid for the coming organization. Akatsuki was to be the underside to the great five shinobi nations, they would provide skilled and discreet services to any that required them, be they citizen or kage, village or city.

And from the money and reputation forged from those contracts, they could begin their true mission.

**The world would be remade, and this organization would herald that transition.**

**xxx**

After the Akatsuki meeting had wrapped up, Both the Tendo and Konan and returned to the interior of the tower, the Tendo acting as an escort to Nagato's interior room deep within the bowels of the massive structure.

When she came up the familiar room she spied her childhood friend, hunched over yet another wooden table that hadn't been here the last time she had visited, It seemed that Nagato was sincere in his desire to act as Amekage for during his brief rule over the village thus far he had established several new laws, a granary surplus and was working on the most ambitious of his projects thus far.

**The Amegakure Shinobi Academy.**

When she had first learned of his desire to build a Shinobi academy within the village she had questioned him on it, why would he, a man who professed to desire peace and an end to war desire to create the very institution that brought it about within Amegakure?

And his response had chilled her blood.

"_Because Amegakure is needed in our struggle as well, the people here deserve peace but they will need to bleed and die along with us to achieve it, Amegakure only has minute shinobi strength because we DON'T have an Academy._"

"_How many people, innocent people like our parents would have been saved if Hanzo hadn't had the entirety of Ame's shinobi strength aligned to him personally?_"

"But the children…" She began protesting. To her it was almost incomprehensible, to subject Children to what she had been exposed to, the blood, the bodies…families obliterated in an instant.

For a brief moment her mind drifted back to the pour wastelands of Ame, Her destroyed home, Yahiko, her blood red umbrella, the first time she saw Nagato… the roadway they had left Chibi buried upon when Konoha and Iwa's war again interfered with their lives.

Years of her life sped past as if it was one of those technological marvels the more advanced nations possessed called "motion pictures".

"_Will be exposed to war and blood again if our aim is not successful, do you think the great Nations will tolerate our existence once they learn of our goal?_" He questioned.

"_Nagato_…" she tried again, she still sometimes clung to the hope that being within Amegakure, within Ame would restore some portion of her friend to her, but even when the old Nagato resurfaced, Pain could and often times would consume him in an instant.

"_It is going to happen Konan, I am having Zetsu look into locating suitable foreign ninja to be instructors at the Academy, and have Kakuzu finance the effort. Our own scarcity of shinobi requires we still maintain our border strength at all times…Ame was weak in the past and it brought it to ruin._"

"**Never again**," he pledged to himself.

"You are just going to send children into warzones to expand influence and borders." She shot back, her normally vibrant and brilliant amber eyes seemed almost dim.

"_For the betterment of our nation and its people!_" He vented, his Rinnegan orbs narrowed.

"You would expose them to…war, even know what it will do to those who live through it?" her voice little more then a whisper.

"_Only those who know the pain of war can know true peace konan, I am going to fix this world, I am going to end war! Forever, but to do that I need Amegakure to be strong, I need the money and resources to defend this land if war comes here again_…" His eyes drifted to her and they seemed tired.

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could even utter a single word. He had turned his throne away from her and it began to slowly pull further into the darkened chamber, the tendo accompanying it; leaving the blue haired angel alone in the darkness.

"I do not enjoy the thought konan, but it is needed for Amegakure and our nation to have defenders." he murmured quietly to himself as he faded from view.

**xxx**

It was meal time, twice a day Konan would come and feed him, today was a fishy broth accompanied by rice balls, that she had likely made herself.

She would come into his chamber and helped him out of his throne, carefully disconnecting the various tubes and wires that fed into his flesh and allowed him to manipulate the chair, the sockets left holes and scars within his already destroyed body but it was just more pain to overcome. and then proceed to help him along to what she had referred to once as the "dining" room, in truth it was little more then a corner of his "throne" room which she had stuck a low table in the corner.

As he was sat down, he again cursed himself for wishing the entirety of the interior of the tower to be cold stone, the damp and chilled floor was unpleasant to sit upon, even more so with his twisted and burnt legs, bandages and gauze wrapped around them, they smelled of antibacterial drugs and soap, and even so he knew from all the lesions, open sores and blisters that infection could come at any time.

It had before, in the days following his initial victory over both Danzo of the leaf and Hanzo of the rain, his legs had become horribly infected to the extent that many of their few remaining followers were convinced he would die of sepsis.

That obviously hadn't happened, but even so it had been a close thing, and beyond even the agony of having his flesh literally dying from the inside out, for days he had drifted in and out of fever induced blackouts until finally his body had begun to mend.

But despite the pain and annoyance it brought him, despite him assuring her he was fine and she should allow him to continue his work, Konan was adamant upon this subject, they would eat together.

It was one of their few interactions that had little do with Akatsuki and its goals and Amegakure, While he didn't mind the shifting of the topic he knew that Konan likely grew weary of constantly being reminded of their nations many problems and how people suffered within it daily.

But she didn't flinch from it, she was likely the most remarkable woman he had ever encountered, outstripping even Tsunade of the Sannin in his eye. But she had yet to come to accept her station as truth, he knew that she still clung to the hope that he would return to his former self, but that was impossible for a multitudes of reasons.

She would embrace Pain eventually he knew, and even if she never fully accepted Pain, she would remain by his side none the less.

She was his Angel after all.

So in place of Akatsuki, of Amegakure what were they to speak of? His entire ambition was crafting a new world; it hardly left his mind free to formulate ideas of small talk. Never the less Konan continued to stare at him, as if expecting him to break the ice as she brought one of rounded balls of rice her lips and bit into it.

He gave a faint huff of exasperation, fine he would attempt "non work" related conversation.

"Did you make the rice balls?" He questioned cautiously as he outstretched a hand, the familiar sting and agony bit into his nerves but he ignored as he often did as he brought the rice ball up to him, his ringlet orbs gazing upon the ball of steamed rice before he brought it up and took a small bite of it, thankful Konan had actually brought food he could feed himself with.

For the broth he already knew he would have to request her assistance, his fine motor control was all but obliterated since the Gedo rods turned his spine into a veritable pin cushion. In fact he considered himself fortunate to even be capable of performing hand seals.

Konan merely gave a nod as she finished her riceball before wiping her lips a piece of paper that literally seemed to fold out of her hand, he admitted that he was sometimes a bit jealous of her talents involving the material, his own lips and bare chest were already covered in broken fragments and grains of rice where he had eaten his own ball.

"And the Broth?" He questioned aloud, trying desperately to abide by the rules set for "mealtime" which were of course, no discussions relating to business.

"I acquired it at the market, one of the vendors had imported it apparently from kiri." She said simply and gazed into his ringlet eyes for a moment as she reached down and swirled her own broth about.

"Kiri…Kisame comes from Kiri did you know that?" He attempted however awkwardly for the conversation to continue.

She merely raised a brow, her intent was clear: 'Why are you mentioning subordinates now?'

He stared at her for a moment before letting out a half sigh and tried to position his legs in a bit more comfortable position but only proceeded to nearly stumble over, his marred and sallow hand gripping the table tightly to steady himself.

When he returned his gaze to Konan, it was apparent she was experiencing unease by just how fragile and weak he had become, the look she was giving him was a look of sympathy, of pity and he hated it. The second coming of the sage of six paths, the damn savior of the world and he couldn't even sit up correctly at the table.

It was pathetic.

"Konan, are you…are you well today?" he questioned softly as he finally got his position at the table as comfortable as it could be.

He could tell this question he had caught her off guard, why he didn't know, wasn't it only natural for people you care for to inquire after you and vice versa?

"I am well enough P-Nagato." He gave her a look at that, he had already told her she was permitted to call him by name when they were alone.

And yet the façade of Pain was clearly tiring for her to perform, he knew of no remedy for that though, he certainly couldn't lead Akatsuki, Lead a new world as he was now, Pain had to exist, and Nagato had to be unknown.

"That is good to hear." He spoke aloud as he cast her a relatively passive look when she sniffed at the broth, no doubt her love of fish hadn't abated, hence why he said nothing of her choice in broth.

"Read for the broth?" She questioned as she rose and lifted a single simmering bowl of the fishy smelling liquid from the table, her eyebrow quirked slightly.

Nagato regarded her in a stony silence as just sighed and gave a nod, he needed food for charka recovery if nothing else, if not for it and sleep no doubt he would always be working, but there always something else to do, something to destroy, someone to kill, and with him in management of Akatsuki as it grew into the organization it was destined to be, not doubt his work load would only increase.

As she approached him and got on her knee's and proceeded to produce a spoon from the interior of her cloak, he couldn't he help but think of the first time he had met her.

He had collapsed, was starving, dying on the roadside just outside his village which Konoha had obliterated. She had offered him food then and there as well, he still remembered the feel and texture of the hardened and stale bread, but it was still the most beautiful tasting thing he had ever eaten.

"_So how's the weather_…" he asked casually, looking neutrally at her.

She quirked a brow upwards and a half smile appeared on her face when responded with "It's raining, as always." She stated in a lighter tone, cloak swaying she leaned forward, soup in hands.

As she swirled the still steaming liquid around the bowl, he opened his mouth his eyes steady and focused upon her and the bowl.

She raised the spoon and steadily brought it forward before dumping its liquid content's into his mouth, despite this not being the first time she had done, not even the hundredth time, his cheeks still burned somewhat with shame. She was literally spoon feeding him, was it any wonder why Yahiko and he had been convinced she was an angel from heaven?

The process continued and although sometimes the broth leaked through his lips, she would always be patient, wipe away the spill and resume as it was normal to take care of a man her own age as if he was fifty years her senior.

By the time most of the broth was in his stomach and the reminder had been wiped away from his somewhat sticky front, he was already feeling the effects of the meal. The paths required constant charka to manage, while their own charka networks worked to a degree to power their techniques and abilities, he had to keep the bodies alive through his technique which was a constant drain.

Nagato let out a tired sigh as he regarded as she returned and put the bowl back upon the table and turned and gave him a slight smile, he felt his own lips curve upwards ever so slightly.

"Do you think we could perhaps get a different kind of broth next time?" He questioned, his tone conversational, but his eyes belied the lightness of the mood.

"But I thought you liked fish flavored…" She then shot the self proclaimed god a look that expressed disbelief: Had he just tried to tell a joke? It was an oddly directed and awkward attempt at humor, but…at least sometimes he tried, even if it was only with her.

As their meal wrapped up and Konan put the bowls and left over riceballs away, she returned and knelt before him, once again going over his wire thin chest with a cloth and wiping away the remnants of the rice and broth that had spilled.

The thin cloth of his pants had absorbed a good deal of it already, but that was fine, no doubt Konan would take care of that as well, she took care many things of that nature for him, even now when he had the Tendo.

"Thank you Konan." He repeated the phrase that he uttered every time she did this.

"It is no trouble, Nagato." Was her response, the same she gave every time he thanked her for her assistance.

Silence drifted over them, and for a moment it appeared that neither would speak however much to the bluenette's surprise, it was the self proclaimed god of the world that broke the silence.

_"Our conversation…was enjoyable._" He stated amicably.

"It was." Was her reply.

This was their life now for better or worse, he needed her for the simple acts that made life sustainable and she required him to make Yahiko's dream a reality.

**xxx**

The day following the first meeting of Akatsuki was the standard fare for Amegakure and that is to say it was raining quite heavily, the streets however were still bustling, merchants sold their wares, people still worked and the city ignored the inconvenience nature offered to them every day.

However within the tower there was no sign of the elements and that was how he preferred it, while he would have the Deva out within the rain for hour upon hour, he couldn't stand it upon his flesh any longer.

He had once been impartial to the rain, it was after all the most simple of things to accept within Ame: It was going to rain today, and the day after, and the day after that, and likely for the rest of your life every day there would be rain.

But now it was nothing but the tears of heaven weeping upon the broken land of Amegakure, he would restore this land, he would bring peace and stability to it, but until he did…he would never feel comfortable with it he knew, it was at the moment only a reminder of his failures.

He still remembered the oath he swore "I want to protect these two, no matter how much pain and suffering it brings!" Even more then a decade later, those words resounded within his mind.

He had failed his oath, Yahiko was dead, but he hadn't failed it entirely and he would honor Yahiko's dying wish until his final breath left him.

**He would protect Konan with the entirety of his might, should Danzo or Konoha or Iwagakure or any other Shinobi, Nation or group come to harm Ame or it's angel they would know what it was to stand against God.**

**xxx**

Nagato had just returned to his throne with the assistance of Konan when he came.

Arriving in a swirling spiral of distorting air, the cloaked mask man had come, Madara had come.

"**Lord Pain.**" He began, his voice strong and dark, the spiraled mask facing him in place of a face.

"_Madara_…" Nagato stated, He didn't know what Madara had come for this time, but whenever the masked uchiha had come it had always been important before.

Konan had automatically aligned with his throne and their newest visitor, it was a subconscious gesture he knew, she was merely wishing to protect him, but that was not needed, the Tendo was already approaching.

But even so he doubted Madara had come to the lowest portion of his tower, to the center of his power and into his city, his nation for a battle.

"**How did the paths perform? Were the construction materials provided adequate?**" The masked shinobi intoned, his voice while conversational carried with it an undeniable sense of malice.

"_Yes, I must…thank you for the materials and the scrolls relating to the sage, they have aided me invaluably, I knew very little of the sage of six paths, only what my sensei had taught me and what little I had learned on my own before I met you_…" Nagato stated, his ringlet eyes focusing solely on the one visible pupil within the mask.

The Sharigan, while there were many uchiha within the world, there none he knew that possessed the sheer malice and ageless fury contained within their eyes of Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of Konoha.

"It was nothing Lord Pain, I will do anything to aid our collective aim… and that of course means providing you the means to achieve your destiny." The masked Uchiha said lightly as he gave a singular glance at Konan if he was just noticing her.

Konan for her part was dumbstruck; Nagato had been working with Madara before he had approached them both? She had heard nothing of him providing the bodies of the paths! Of scrolls relating to the Sage, but…it made sense, She had stumbled into Nagato's workshop at one of their hideouts and found him assembling the six paths.

Where had he acquired that knowledge? She had pondered that for weeks, months to come but he never responded, and now she knew, he had learned everything, from this…Uchiha, Madara.

"You still have your little…friend. I see Pain…" He turned from her once again focusing on Nagato.

"Yes, I have kept Konan, she will be useful to Akatsuki and…myself, I need an attendant as you well know." He said plainly as he cast her a glance, he would deal with Madara.

"So Madara what is the purpose of your visit today?" He was curious and anxious for the masked Shinobi to finally get to the point.

"I assume you already gave the Akatsuki their instructions for the immediate future?" At which Nagato only gave a nod.

"I did, not a day ago." He indicated to Konan, at which point he noticed the steeled ring adorning her right middle finger, the sigil for "white" plainly on it, he had not only kept her around when he could have just gotten one of the dozens of Zetsu he had access to care for him, but he had also made her a member?

"Konan will remain with me here in Amegakure to aid in the management of Ame and Akatsuki, she successfully recruited Sasori however while I tracked down Kakuzu and convinced him join us."

The Masked Uchiha merely gave a nod before he cast another look to Konan, he didn't like the woman, she was a reminder of a past life. Of feeling and emotion and weakness. He needed Nagato strong, he needed Nagato blind with hatred, not grounded and certainly not reminded of his past every time she walked past him!

"It seems she will be useful, she was within the original Akatsuki and as it's leader I suppose it is your right to recruit as you please, I assume you have Zetsu looking for notable shinobi for recuirtment?"

"_Yes_." Was Nagato's singular response.

"Good, I didn't however come just for a status report, I could have easily gotten that from Zetsu, I came because I have finally found out how to unlock it."

"It?" Konan intoned, she was confused until she actually looked at Nagato, his hand was actually trembling as he clutched at his throne, he looked like a mixture of shock and actual…happiness? No it wasn't happiness it was ambition and insanity.

"Nagato are you…" She began before she was cut off.

"_The Statue Konan._" He stated dismissing her concern, but at the mere mention of the Gedo she recalled that awful day on the rain swept plains and cayons of Ame where Yahiko had killed himself to save her, and then how Nagato had summoned…something from deep within the earth.

"**Yes Pain…the Gedo**." Madara murmured.

At the mention of the Gedo Nagato's mouth actually curved up, a cruel smirk adorning his normally impassive mouth as he uttered "_So it is actually the ultimate weapon…It wasn't just a legend_."

Madara merely gave a nod at Nagato's assessment.

"Wait what do you mean unlock?" Konan questioned, she hadn't a idea what these two were discussing, wasn't the Gedo already unlocked? Nagato had summoned it and fed it dozens of souls of ame and leaf shinobi, what process could require more then the souls of dozens of people?

"What you saw on the field that day Konan was but the husk, a withered and dead husk...but we can bring it back, unlock it's full power and with it...the world will be ours." Madara supplied in his usual dark mannered voice.

"_How_." Nagato demanded, the smirk fading as quickly as it had come forth.

"**It will be the trial of our lives, make no mistake but we can do it, but…we will need far more strength, power and more members and what do you know of sealing jutsu by the way**?" Madara questioned.

"_**I can learn more.**_" Was Nagato's solemn response.

**xxx**

And there we have chapter three!

Hope to see you all next time!

**-Reborn Akatsuki**


	4. The struggles of a God

**AN: Got to say i'm impressed, all these reviews, favorites and follows makes an author feel good!**

Anyway to business, chapter four, the longest one yet.

In this chapter, i wrote the Pain vs Orochimaru battle; i am not convinced i actually got what i wanted covered by this fight, despite three separate rewrites and dozens of revisions and edits to the battle.

That said i am fairly convinced this is as good as it will get for the moment and this chapter needed to be published.

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto :'(**

**xxx**

In the months that followed the first meeting of Akatsuki many had followed, as Kakuzu took over the management of the organization's wealth, their prospects soared. With his extensive connections and contacts through out the land, they were able to bring in untold amounts of money into the organization, while Nagato was pleased by the development he couldn't help but think that, the money would be better suited for the upkeep and repairing of Amegakure, even now the city still languished form the scars of war that had been brought to it more then a decade before.

Ultimately however he knew that such a project would have to wait for a more opportune time, Akatsuki at present needed the resources such wealth could bring, even now Zetsu was reporting to him of notable rogue shinobi, inducting new and worthy members would require resources, after all Akatsuki was an organization that had no nation to back it.

At least not yet, one day he knew his organization and his nation would stand together hand in hand, but not today.

**xxx**

A comfortable silence had fallen over the pair, nothing needed to be said now, nothing needed to be indicated. This moment, this instant in their lives they operated in harmony of each other, God and his Angel.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Nagato had closed his eyes, his hands bound tightly together in his mediation as he focused solely upon the beating of his own heart, the pulsations of his charka as he extended his senses past himself and within the various paths and their networks; it was amazing he thought himself.

His charka network being intertwined with beings outside his own body through the gedo steel, it made him ponder the possibilities, if the paths were capable of being connected to his charka system why not something more? Why not the entirety of Amegakure? Why not the world?

They could all be connected to him, they could all be pain, be part of divinity, it was a dream he knew he likely would never accomplish but the thought of it pleased him none the less. Never again would anyone ever be alone, every one would be connected to their God, be part of their god.

Konan for her part was sitting cross legged alongside the throne, her hands carefully going over the sheets of paper as she folded and compressed it, working such a simple medium into works of art, he had always found that astounding, that she was able to create…art, life from something lifeless.

He himself knew he was not a creator, he was nothing but something that destroyed, he could not give life, he could only take it.

The paper slowly began the form a budding rose, the white and waxy contrast of it appealed to him more then any living flower, Konan was a creator, and he was a destroyer. Together perhaps they could remake this twisted and broken world into something beautiful.

And then slowly Konan rose and turned to face him.

Once more their eyes met: Amber gazing into Rinnegan and slowly she raised the paper flower and offered it to him, the flower extended outward, the hand holding it unwavering.

He felt his lips curve upward despite himself, how was it she was able to make him smile? He often wondered that, for weeks, months after his transformation he had been solemn, stoic and strong.

And yet all she needed to do be herself, it seemed often like nothing had changed, that this was some cruel mockery of their former life where she cared for him as if she was his assumed mother along with his brother…Yahiko, but that life had ended.

So why had she not changed? He was no longer Nagato and yet she was still Konan.

She expected him to take it, to acknowledge it, how he wasn't sure, why she did such things he wasn't sure.

Slowly his hands broke from their meditative posture and grimacing with the effort of the simple act of movement, he shakily extended his hand outward, before his fingers came into contact with the flower and wrapped around the delicate folded pieces of paper.

Their eyes never wavered from each others; there was nothing that needed to be said.

Even as he haggardly recalled his arm and the paper rose along with it back to him, his eyes never left hers.

**xxx**

"Will you be attending the genin graduation?" His angel intoned after him as he walked further into the dank and darkened halls of the tower, their destination as it often had been was the throne room, the Deva often assisted Nagato when Konan was preoccupied and even when she offered a clone for assistance he quickly dismissed it.

"_While you are working for the betterment of this Nation or for Akatsuki, you need all your strength; you cannot weaken yourself to baby me._" He commanded, and she relented for she knew he was right, despite winning their war against Hanzo they still faced threats: bandits, rogue shinobi in combination with the more mundane and daily issues of trying to feed and house the entirety of their war ravaged land.

"_Perhaps, although I do think I should limit public appearances, we saw a Hanzo supporter attempt assassination at the last one_." He reminded her softly, in truth he wasn't concerned for the Deva, no the path was durable and strong and more then a match for any lackey of the former Salamander but he was concerned for his people.

_If his presence sparked an insurrection, it would be Amegakure that suffered_, and he was going to attempt to prevent that.

"It is the first graduating class of the academy." She reminded as she accompanied the Deva further and further into the bottommost recess of the tower.

"_I know Konan_." came the deadened response, in truth he knew it was his place to attend, he had ordered the construction of the academy, he had financed the effort through Akatsuki, it was he who had imported the foreign shinobi into their land to act as instructors and now it was bearing fruit.

The first class of graduates were exiting the Academy the first new generation of Ame shinobi.

Shinobi loyal to their village, to their nation…Shinobi loyal to him, the thought was more pleasing then most that darkened his mind lately.

"So…will you attend?" She broached as the large iron doubled doors were pushed inward revealing the darkened throne room.

Nagato within his mechanical throne approached: the various tubing and wires feeding into his flesh buzzing with the tension as he worked charka through the lining and forced the contraption to move.

"The Tendo will attend, although I do not like the thought that it may be assaulted at the graduation ceremony…but on the other hand, such an opportunity will present a clear chance for our enemies to attack God. Reveal themselves and open the way to their destruction." Nagato began.

"You wish to use the ceremony as a trap with the Deva as bait?" she surmised.

"Correct Konan, while the majority of Hanzo's associates and followers are dead, along with his and their families…we obviously missed a few, this will bring them to us." He stated his ringlet eyes boring coldly into amber.

"What if they don't take the bait?" she questioned softly, while she had misgivings about turning a graduation into a public execution, not to mention possibly putting civilians or even their newly minted genin in danger she knew voicing those concerns aloud would lead nowhere.

Pain was never swayed.

"If not at the ceremony then eventually, when they feel confident and strong, when they feel the time is right they will strike…and then they will know it is to stand against God and his will." Nagato stated as his throne shuddered to a stop a handful of feet from her, his eye ringlet eyes unblinking and vibrant.

"If that is your command." Konan intoned as she gazed across at the form of her childhood friend, his chest was sallow, malnutrition she surmised, no doubt commanding the powers of the rinnegan and the paths was exhausting, and if not the meals she forced upon him or the sleep she called him to…would he even be alive now? Why was he alive now? She had seen corpses; people who had died of starvation that looked better fed then Nagato.

What drives him? She questioned to herself for the countless time.

Was it Yahiko's dream? His purpose? His destiny? What? She had an inkling that if she lived a thousand lives she still would never understand Nagato.

"It is." Was his simple reply.

**xxx**

"Will you be accompanying the Tendo to the Ceremony?" He questioned her as they made their way through the darkened halls of the tower, due the scarcity of electricity in Amegakure, very few rooms of the entire tower were lit in that fashion, more often then not torches, candles and crude lighting seals made up the majority of the light.

"No, I am unneeded, this is a moment for Amegakure, and its god, not his angel." She intoned thoughtfully as she cast sideways glance at Nagato as they approached the interior rooms of his "workshop".

Much of the tower it self was barren, apart from his workshop, storage room and throne room and their bedrooms near the entirety of the massive structure was empty, vacant.

When she had questioned him on why he had commanded such a massive structure be built in the middle of the city, he had actually given her an explanation she understood, he had taken the time to actually explain his reasoning to her, which was it self a rarity.

"Because Gods must be close to heaven, and if I am to be the God of this world, so must I be close to the heavens." It was almost beautiful in its simplicity.

Within the room that served as his workshop were similar stone slabs to those she had first uncovered in his workshop where he had been experimenting upon his initial paths within this workshop however everything had been expanded upon.

Dormant paths could be stored, secured and repaired, and perhaps even improved upon, always Nagato was seeking improvement, perfection and always it was fleeting, escaping and absent.

But he didn't stop trying, he experimented within upon dozens of corpses, replacing the initial paths he had been provided by Madara with stronger and stronger shinobi, and through experimentation his technique was refined, expanded upon, perfected.

Konan he noted was no longer even bothered by the reeking aroma of blood that soaked into the very the stonework, even though he worked to keep his space as clean as possible to avoid both infection to himself and contamination of his paths, it still reeked of blood, and other bodily odors within here.

Perhaps she had accepted that as long as the paths were to exist, He would need to occasionally replace them, to improve upon them, The Tendo however was absent from the workshop, he rarely worked upon Yahiko's corpse.

He still remembered the horror that had dawned upon Konan's face when she was first presented to it, to him it was beautiful, a thing of perfection, of divinity but to her…then, and perhaps even now it was still her friend.

**xxx**

**Akatsuki Hideout**

**Somewhere within Ame**

**One Year Ago**

The work was brutal upon his withered and broken body, every hammer strike sent agony through out his nerves and muscles, every movement sent fresh waves of pain from disturbing the rods.

Every blade cut bit into his withered and sallow hands, but this work was needed and he endured it, he had been enduring agony since he was a child. He had seen combat, fought in battle since he was nothing but a child, this was just the newest incarnation of his pain.

Pain… that was all life was, wasn't it? Just a different incarnation, a new form, a new face of the same agony over and over again?

His friend's body below him looked just as he had when he had run himself into his kunai knife, Yahiko had always been strong, stronger then any one he had ever known, but in that moment…when Hanzo had demanded he die for leading Akatsuki…he gave up, he surrendered his dream, for the sake of him and her he knew but it made no more sense that way.

He was replaceable, Konan was replaceable…his dream, his goal that had been worth so much more then their lives, didn't he understand that? He had followed Yahiko, become his brother for more then merely his relationship with him, he had followed him because he believed in his dream.

He had gone to his grave, when it should have been him, them…but he hadn't and he had left him to pick up the pieces of their lives and try to carve out a life for them, he wasn't a leader. He had never been a leader, but there was nothing else he could be.

Madara had come to him and proclaimed that it was within him to remake the world, but he hadn't paid the Masked Shinobi any heed…and now Yahiko was dead, would it have been so bad if he could have remade the world before he had died?

Yahiko had been so sure, so strong, so confident…and now here he was, dead and lying beneath him, he could not answer any of Nagato's questions now.

Yahiko had been the dreamer, he was nothing more then a follower…but his dream would not die with him, he would make sure of that.

He cut into his friend, ripping flesh and bone asunder, hardened and liquid blood alike showered him, he paid it no heed, this process had be completed, he had to bring Yahiko back, he would not rest until his purpose was complete.

He had to shatter bones, rearrange organs, it was his first attempt at the process and his methods were crude, his tools primitive and his goal seemed impossible.

But that didn't stop him, even when he was soaked in his friends blood, even when he had to crush the bones of his face to make enough room for his charka iron implants, when stared into the dead and vacant eyes of his friend and knew if this was successful, he would never see them again.

Slowly the charka metal inserts were shoved into place; one by one, the nose, the lips, ears, metal was fed into the limbs through the crude inserts he had fashioned. Yahiko would live again, Yahiko would see his dream complete…Yahiko would become pain it self, a force for remaking the world.

And when he had extended his charka outward in his technique, the charkas accepted it, almost to extent it was if Yahiko demanded life, he demanded energy, he begged to be alive again. He felt the corpse surge and strain, the buckles he had braced the corpse with to keep it still and steady snapped aside like rice paper and then just as suddenly as it had begun the spasm subsided.

And when Nagato stared upon his creation, tears fell from his ringlet eyes, for brief moment he had been a creator, he had restored what had been stolen from him by Danzo, Hanzo, Ame and Leaf.

It was beautiful, his friend, his brother…his dream had been returned to him.

Rinnegan eyes stared back at him.

"Beautiful." He murmured.

He must have just stared at his creation for hours, the next thing he was aware of was Konan screaming and crying at the sight, her reaction had been hysterical, he didn't understand that.

Wasn't she grateful he had brought Yahiko back?

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**Amegakure Shinobi Academy**

**Graduation day, Several Years Before the Kyuubi Attack**

The building was plain, it had been assigned a square mile of the city to occupy with its facilities and grounds, it was a simple construction consisting of two primary buildings of two levels and several outbuildings that consisted of supply rooms, armories and infirmaries.

Adorning the main building just before the entrance were four simple slits going through a plaque, the sigil of Amegakure and its shinobi, the same sigil that God himself wore.

The building and its grounds were a somber and quiet place, within the halls and classrooms children were taught to be soldiers, assassins: Shinobi. It had been a rapid construction, once the materials and payment for the workers arrived it had begun in earnest.

God decreed that Ame would be a shinobi power and the children of the city would be sent to it to be judged to see if they could stand with God in his cause. The training process was brutal, a far cry from the revamped militant system of Konoha.

Unlike Konoha the students of Ame were not coddled: their lessons were of battlefield tactics, techniques and taijutsu stances and forms. These were to be the warriors of Ame, the defenders of Amegakure and with the foreign instructors hired they would be that.

They went into the program children and were exposed to the blood and horror of war, they were taught to strike at opponents with the intent to kill, their lives were told to them to be worth nothing more then what they as Shinobi could offer to their city.

They were resources, tools of war and national defense, they ceased to be people once they became shinobi.

In the six months since the Academy had opened, fourteen students had died in training incidents and sparring matches. While these sacrifices were regrettable, they were necessary, Amegakure needed to be strong, for the city of God could never be weak.

But even in that loss there was benefit to be found, today was the first graduation of the Amegakure Shinobi Academy, these would be the first of the Ame shinobi to defend their lands and people under the command of God, and not a petty despot such as Hanzo.

**xxx**

A plain and bare stage had been constructed in front of the Academy, along with the stage however several rings of stands and booths had also been constructed or dragged into place, this was to be a populated event. Before the stage were the assembled students and instructors standing plainly in the rain that cascaded down upon them from the skies above Amegakure, however not one complained of the cold or rain.

These were shinobi, and they had been hardened to be as such, exposure to the elements and the ability to operate within had been covered in the basic survival training all the students had been taught.

Atop the stage stood one of the instructors, clad in the traditional black flakjacket of Ame and having two short swords attached to either side of his waist, he cut an imposing figure despite clearly being above sixty years in age. A wizened and tall man, his slouching posture and withered skin belying the strength contained within him, an Ame Hitai-ate adorning his shoulder. a former jonin of kumogakure that had been hired specifically to come and head the Shinobi efforts of Ame.

"Students of Amegakure!" He began, his croaking and tired voice booming despite advancing age and what appeared to be a aged battle wound along his throat.

"Today you stand before me not as simple novices, would be shinobi or students, today you stand before me as equals, the road that has brought you here has not been easy or clean…but neither is the life you will lead, you will be called to defend your home, to defend your people from threats both foreign and domestic." His wheezing voice cracking and breaking several times throughout his graduation speech.

"You are genin of this nation, and while Amegakure is not a great nation, nor a great hidden village you have all been instructed by professionals brought together to make this training program effective and efficient." His almond colored eyes spying through the crowd as the rain continued to pour from the heavens, despite his own homeland being a land of mist and mountains he had never gotten used to just how much moisture fell upon Ame every day.

"You have been trained in the arts of the shinobi, you have been taught to be prepared to sacrifice your life for your village, your nation and for your mission. But most importantly you have been taught the value of following the chain of command, you have been taught to follow the orders of your superior, entrusting them with your life and those your teammates. For it is that trust that allows us to function as Shinobi, for if you can trust your brother or sister at your back whom can you trust?"

"Genin of Amegakure, please report to the stage to receive your Hitai-ate and for…" Suddenly the former Kumo jonin looked wary as if he had just now noticed a presence, an ominous sickening charka as if it was a cancer upon the very earth it self.

He scanned the area briefly before repeating his prior command, and with it slowly the genin broke into single file lines, heading for the stage where several of the imported ninja awaited with Hitai-ate in hand for the graduates.

However that all stopped when an ominous boom sounded in the distance.

Lightning flashed above the skies of ame, the once somber and gloomy day was alit by the fires of heaven, the students and instructors looked warily at the sky. Lightning storms weren't unheard of in Ame, but it had just been a casual downpour, now it seemed as if a major storm was ongoing.

And then in a blinding flash of light, a bolt of lightning impacted the stage; the wooden construction groaned and burnt under the impact as wood burned and smoke filled the air, out of it stepped an auburn figure in black robe adorned in red clouds.

The Jonin turned and eyed the newcomer warily before focusing solely upon the forehead protector adorning his brow, the four neat slits of Amegakure had an even line drawn through them, however the robe he was adorned in was most telling of all, the faction that had won the civil war and deposed Hanzo was adorned in those, as the figure stepped out of the clearing smoke, raining continuing to fall.

"The God of Amegakure…" The Jonin muttered as he rubbed at his eyes, recalling the stories he had heard when he had been hired on for this position months before, about how in the highest tower of the city dwelled god.

How this God could control the weather and supposedly kill a man solely with a glance.

His left hand casually raising until it was completely suspended in the air as if commanding the heavens to cease their downpour, and just as suddenly as the lightning storm had begun, it ceased and along with it the rainfall. With that his hand seemingly fell to his side, and he continued to approach the edge of the stage, pushing passed the stunned former kumo jonin.

His eyes which had been closed to this point were suddenly open and focusing on the crowd, those few that had known of the appearance of God immediately began murmuring about the reappearance of the deity here.

"**Shinobi of Amegakure**!" The auburn figure proclaimed his ringlet eyes alight with intensity and a fierceness of will.

"**You are the first class of this fine academy, the protection and defense of this city, these people, this nation is your charge! I enabled this construction, I allow you to defend yourself! To fight back**!" The cloak swaying as he raised his hands upwards to the heavens slowly.

"**It is the will of God that this city, this nation be strong! And this is the first step of that! Being able to create warriors of our own, Shinobi of our own! To be able to inflict Pain, upon our enemies**!" and just as his hands hit the apex of his own shoulder, the rain resumed casually.

His eyes turned to the jonin upon the stage and he focused upon the man as he took a single step towards the older shinobi.

"**Who graduated first of the class**?" He questioned quietly, his former booming and vibrant voice having turned into a deadened and almost morose sounding pattern of speech.

**xxx**

The scene at the stage was something alien, while the people of Ame knew him as their god his appearance here had obviously been not expected, in fact as the boy whom the jonin had named first of the class hesitantly approached he knew this was frightening him, perhaps all of them.

He was separate from them, he ruled them, he was worshipped by them and yet he was not one of them, and that was how it must remain.

When the boy, a lad clearly who hadn't even seen eleven years finally made his way up to the stage, the drizzling rain matting both his and god's features, he seemed almost hesitant to look directly at the deity.

"**Boy**." The voice boomed as the auburn god lifted a singular forehead protector from the table, slowly the lad's eyes rose until they met gods.

"You are the best among your fellows, you have been noted as superior to all others in your class, and it is you whom will be inspiration for the next generation." God intoned as he extended his hand, the damp cloth and metal of the forehead outward towards boy, clearly expecting him to take it.

Slowly the boy reached out and extended his hand before gripping the forehead protector and pulling it away hesitantly.

"To be of the people of god is providence, divine blessing, Ame and its people are anointed through pain and suffering and thusly are above all others upon this world." The auburn figure suddenly outstretched his own hand and placed it firmly on the boy' shoulder.

His deadened and chilled flesh was made even chilled by the fact his entire form was soaked through from the rainfall that had continued since he had allowed it to resume.

"**Do you believe in me? Do you believe in Amegakure? Do you wish for peace? To have a life free of the pain of loss, of blood and war**?" He intoned, his eyes boring into the lad as his voice continued to carry over the crowd.

Jerkily the boy nodded.

"**Then fight for me and for Amegakure, and together, divine and mortal working together we can end war, we can end pain and loss, no longer will Amegakure be weak, and no longer will suffering dictate life**."

With that god pulled away, and gave the assembled crowd another singular glance over.

The first crop of Amegakure's shinobi raised to defend this city, this nation and it was only the beginning.

**Life was pain, Pain was understanding and only through understanding that pain could mortal men comprehend peace, now he had the means to be drive the very pain needed for peace across the world, no only with Akatsuki but with Ame as well.**

**Yahiko's dream was one step closer to completion.**

**xxx**

**Somewhere within the Land of Fire**

**Several years before the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha**

The thick forests of the land of fire extended for miles in every direction, from the village at the center of the nation, to the lands it bordered, there was always forest, from the edge of the destroyed and rain soaked plains of Amegakure to the wind and sand swept dunes of Suna.

However amid the forests, plains and valleys, there were still scars amidst the land, Konoha had suffered during both the second and third shinobi world wars, abet not to the extent of Iwagakure, Amegakure or Kirigakure.

And it was there among the scars of the prior generation that the two shinobi met, Zetsu was confident in his information, God was assured and it was from that reasoning that found the two reunited.

Orochimaru, one of the sages, sannin that had accompanied his own teacher during his travels through Ame, had fought against Hanzo for the leaf during the war and the man who suggested it would be more of a mercy to simply kill them.

In the years following the third shinobi world war, he had defected from the leaf going underground after the third hokage had uncovered sinister experiments that marked the shinobi as an S rank class threat to the land of fire.

This of course made him perfect for Akatsuki, he was strong, intelligent and well experienced, he would be a good addition to the organization and with in their ranks then they could truly begin their focus upon their ultimate aim. No doubt Orochimaru would have a treasure trove of lore regarding the tailed beasts and their implantation and usage.

**xxx**

"This is it…" The white half of Zetsu mumbled as he extracted himself from the ground.

"**Very good Zetsu, remain on standby then, and scan the surrounding area for possible threats, if Orochimaru is indeed active within the region then, no doubt the shinobi of the land of fire will become aware of it if there is a battle…if they are not already aware of him. Inform me if that is the case, I will deal with it myself**." The Auburn figured stated as he pulled away from the tree he had been leaning against as he sent a single glance towards the clearing ahead.

This had been one of the most infamous scars upon the land of fire during the second world war, Iwagakure in a brazen attempt to end the war had launched an all out invasion from the Ame border, they had pushed far into the land before even meeting organized resistance, the attack came as a complete shock.

However this was where the invasion had been stalled, this was where Iwagakure had begun to lose the war, hundreds had fallen upon the field that day, near the entirety of the Iwa invasion force, including its commander had died. The loss of so many skilled and able veteran shinobi had been the beginning of the end for the second war, their second invasion from Amegakure had been a shell of the ferocity of the initial invasion.

Even now, years and years later the ground was still scarred and warped from where Iwa had met Konoha. Pitfalls, ditches and trenches still etched into the earth, marring and blast charring adorning tree side and rock.

For hundreds and hundreds of yards, what had obviously once been forest had turned into battle field, this was the graveyard of Iwagakure's invasion of the leaf, who knew exactly how many shinobi were buried beneath the earth here, if what he had heard of the snake sannin was correct then his interest in such a place wouldn't be out of character.

In fact there he was, standing atop a pillar that was obviously not natural, it looked as if a massive earth missile had just struck the earth and remained long after the battle it had been forged for had ended.

"**Orochimaru**!" His voice boomed as it carried across the scarred and dead landscape about them, he stepped forward; cloak swaying in the soft breeze as he eyed the snake sannin who appeared to have been merely observing the silent battlefield.

"Not one of my former comrades it appears, no, the forehead protector is different: Amegakure? No a rogue from Amegakure…" He corrected as he turned about on the pillar to face the newcomer who had just come through from the thick forests surrounding the battle field.

"Where do I know him from…" The snake murmured to himself as the figure continued his approach to the pillar, his eyes closed in intense concentration as he tried to recall where he had last seen such a boy.

It was more then a decade before and only a single meeting, but his mind was sharp and he remembered.

"You look familiar though…Ah, Jiraya's brat? Wait no…" The snake sannin's mouth actually curved upward into a cruel smirk.

"Rinnegan!" He proclaimed as he leapt off the pillar and eyed auburn shinobi, as he landed upon the ground in a cloud of scattering dust and gravel.

"So you actually learned of what the boy had then? Killed him and took it for yourself? Wise, power is worth sacrifice, knowledge is worth sacrifice, there is nothing greater in this world then knowledge!" The Snake Sannin actually let out a gleeful laugh as he focused on the Rinnegan adorning his former comrade's student.

"Pity I have to take it from you, but perhaps you can show me some of its potential, I didn't even know it was possible to transplant the eyes of the sage!" He chuckled again, a dark and gleeful noise, more akin a child being given his favorite treat then a man discussing carving out another person's eyes for research and study.

And then however the Snake Sannin shot forth, his lower half of his body seemingly twisting and contorting into that of a snake, allowing him rapid movement, and at a dizzying speed he swiped with his hand at the cloaked auburn figure.

"Rinnegan!" Orochimaru howled with delight, his eyes gleaming with a maddened ambition, a lust for knowledge, power.

However then the oddest thing happened, just millimeters from making contact, Orochimaru began to stagger and slide back, he stared curiously at the auburn figure, who lazily had a palm outstretched.

"**I did not come here to be dissected in a lab; I came here to recruit you.**" The Auburn figure announced coldly.

"Wha…What do you…" Orochimaru questioned in confusion before the auburn figure interrupted him.

"**Now, let us begin this**…" He stated as his eyes narrowed and even more charka flowed into the technique, what had once been one of the weaker levels of his gravitonic repulsion quickly exploded into a much stronger level. \

The Snake Sannin was propelled backwards like a canon ball, his form roughly impacting the very pillar he had been standing upon prior to the battle, however as ringlet eyes observed the crushed form of the Snake shinobi he took the fact the form of the former leaf shinobi was sagging and beginning to turn brownish.

"**An Earth clone**?" He questioned just as the figure of the snake he had propelled into the pillar collapsed into a pile of assorted mud and dirt, he then heard a snarp crack of exploding and rending earth just as the ground him broke away revealing the snake sannin, eyes alight with amusement, a blade extending from his angular maw.

The auburn turned to combat the threat only for the snake to shoot forward, blade extended obviously going for the killing blow, however the auburn deity was not so easily destroyed, and he leapt upward avoiding the lunging strike through his torso that the snake had intended.

"I was here you know, back during the war this was where I faced and killed dozen of the shinobi of Iwagakure." The snake explained as the auburn figure fell to the ground, landing gingerly on his feet as he eyed the Sannin.

"**You know the terrain well.**" The Auburn figure concluded.

"Quite, now let's see what those eyes of yours can do!" Orochimaru chuckled to himself as he pulled his hair back, wiping errant locks out of his face before his posture shifted and he shot forward, this time however he was running through hand seals, Kakuzu, Hanzo, even his own Sensei had been but children clumsily running through the seals when compared to the speed of Orochimaru.

Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit and finally Snake flashed for instant before the Snake Sannin proclaimed "Wind Release: Great breakthrough!"

The Auburn figure was struck back, the sudden onslaught by gale force winds seemingly effortlessly picked up off the ground and shoved him backwards, his body lifted and propelled backwards, before he came the first obstacle, a tree and met it roughly.

The auburn figure collapsed, leaving a near person sized indentation in the tree bark as the Snake raised hands as if to continue bombarding his opponent with jutsu despite him being down, he was ruthless, relentless…If his ambition could be controlled he would be perfect for Akatsuki.

However in place of Ninjutsu Orochimaru merely extended his own arm, which proceeded to burst into a swarm of encroaching snakes, the swarm increased in volume and size as the seconds passed, before the snakes struck at the base of the tree and the auburn figure.

The tendril of snakes crashed into the tree, flattening it and the and a good bit of the surrounding area, but when the snakes retracted there was no auburn haired man clad in a cloak of black and red, empowered with the burning eyes of the sage.

There was nothing there.

"You are quite proficient in combat." A cold voice proclaimed from behind the Snake Sannin, yellow serpentine eyes widened in shock and horror, just as the blade of Kusanagi once more shot upwards from his gullet, escaping his mouth just as he turned to slash at…nothing, there was nothing behind him.

"Where are you?!" The Snake exclaimed, as he tried to pick out where the auburn figure had retreated to.

"**You will be an excellent addition to Akatsuki.**" The same cold, deadened tone responded.

Once more Orochimaru ran through familiar hand seals before exclaiming "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Gale after gale bombarded the deadened area, ripping aside trees that had withstood the battle here years prior, kicking up clouds of dust, grit and dirt.

His aim was obvious, if there was nowhere to hide then he could confront the target and obliterate it, however the Auburn God was done hiding.

He had been gathering his charka, building his strength for this next technique and with it he would force the snake to submit. "Shrina Tensei." The Figure proclaimed and suddenly a force of repulsion shot forth, this wave however was different from the one prior, the last wave had barely contained two or so percent of this path's charka, this wave contained closer to twelve.

Even as the wave extended outward kicking up massive clouds of dust and debris, he could see the snake as he leapt out of the way of the approaching wave of gravitonic force.

"**You wanted to see what these eyes could do.**" A voice exclaimed from behind the Snake Sannin as he leapt to avoid incoming wave of gravity.

"**These are the eyes of God, You cannot hide from them.**" The Auburn figure pronounced coldly as a single rod of charka iron was vented from his arm and fell into place, right into his hand.

"**Tell me, how quickly can you make those clones of yours**?" The Auburn figure questioned as he shoved a charka rod straight into the back of the skull of the snake sannin: Serpentine yellow eyes widened in shock and horror as the rod as forced deeper and deeper into the skull, pushing aside and breaking through, shattering, crushing, bone and brain matter as if it was nothing.

The Auburn figure landed gently on his feet, the Snake Sannin impacted the ground with a sickening splat of gore, bones shattered and the rod buried itself all the deeper into his skull, blood and other bodily fluids escaped the fallen Sannin.

"**You are not dead, as I said you cannot deceive the eyes of God**." The Auburn figure proclaimed, just as the ground in front of him burst and a tendril of twisting and engulfing serpents shot forth.

"**That technique again**?" The Auburn figure muttered as he leapt back, just as the "body" of the Snake Sannin dissolved into yet more snakes, clearly he had used a replacement technique of sorts, and yet even as his sandaled feet touched the earth, he had leap away yet again as yet another tendril of serpents broke through the earth and shot forth.

He launched forth a volley of charka rods into the beasts, the sharpened metal rods acted in this place as spears, carving through and obliterating the snakes, while at the same time implanting his own charka within them; this happened every time he even briefly landed, he would have to rush to leap up again and again.

Orochimaru was obviously just toying with him, no doubt his actual form was burrowed somewhere within the earth, but he didn't know where but he did have the technique for how to find where he was.

As he leapt upward once again, yet another mass of snakes burst from the ground however as he prepared to bombard it with charka rods a familiar figure began to form atop the writhing mass of serpents.

**Rinnegan met Serpentine yellow eyes**.

Orochimaru began to begin pushing himself out of the writhing formation of snakes, his form now nearly complete, what had once been only a head and torso was now nearly a complete body just being formed the mass of snakes below.

Just as the Tendo launched yet another volley of charka rods, Orochimaru finished pulling himself free, the Snake Shinobi whirled about dodging the thick charka iron projectiles, and Orochimaru was upon the Tendo.

The Tendo despite being suited for mid to long range ninjutsu battle, was capable enough with Taijutsu despite it not being his specialty, as it was with the Human and Preta Path.

Orochimaru launched a palm thrust inward towards the throat of the Tendo, just as the Tendo spun up his leg and prepared to deliver an axe kick to the face of the snake shinobi.

Their blows impacted each other, the Snake Recoiled and Tendo jerked back roughly from the force of the strike. But it continued fists, knee's, elbows and palms continued to be thrown back and forth as the two shinobi engaged each other with their bodies, however when the Tendo delivered a ferociously strong fist to the sannin's face the mass began to dissolve into the very snakes that formed it.

Just what the hell was Orochimaru?

It then proceeded back to Orochmariu launching assaults from below, forcing the Tendo back and further into the field where he would presumably be free game to attack from multiple directions, however Orochimaru was underestimating him with this strategy.

As he landed atop the pillar in the center of the area, his ringlet eyes closed tightly for a moment as the auburn figure gathered charka and focused, this was to be a much more powerful gravitonic attack.

**xxx**

Far to the northwest of the raging battlefield, deep within the forests of the land of fire, there was a cavern.

It was a natural formation that had take eons of moving rock and water to form, and that was Nagato had been moved to coordinate with his paths, thus far only the Deva had been needed and so he had not summoned any of the others, but if they were needed…all he need do was have the Tendo bring them to him.

He was alone save his other paths and Konan, it seemed whenever he went to recruit another would be member, she would demand to accompany his physical shell, and he understood her reasoning.

If his paths failed, he was all but defenseless, but he wouldn't lose, he couldn't lose.

**Not to Kakuzu, Not to Orochimaru, Not to any of those that came after them, Pain would never lose a battle, Pain could not be defeated.**

As he funneled more charka into the Tendo, he felt his body ache and strain, the throne that allowed him to control and manipulate his paths, bit into his flesh. Blood dripped freely from his nose but he ignored it, he needed to empower the deva for his technique, luckily all the other paths were already deactivated or he would have had to do so for this technique to work.

Early in his experimentation with the paths he had learned that when he focused upon releasing the true destructive fury of Pain, he could not focus entirely upon the tendo while the other paths were activated, usage of the Tendo's full abilities required, that he and he alone be focused upon.

As he forced yet more and more charka into the Tendo, his body felt faint, weak, he hacked and blood and flim flew from his mouth, the paths were independent of him and yet reliant upon him and while he maintained a massive store of charka, it was not endless…this technique would take a good deal of it, but he knew it was required.

He could not let up, he could not submit, allow himself to fall before the Sannin, this was the first true test of himself, he was battling against one of his teacher's comrades, a sage, a sannin, if he succeeded here, it would be proof.

**Proof that no matter the skill that stood against him, that no matter the enemy that fought him, they were but men and he was a God, his victory was destined.**

**xxx**

The Auburn figure slowly began to float upward, his command of the forces of repulsion and attraction acting as a buffer to the force of gravity it self, gravity was his to command, he was beyond mortal constraints and limits.

As he floated higher and higher into the air, the charka within the cloaked figure pulsated, growing stronger and stronger, the Tendo was being filled to the brim with power for this technique, the last shrina tensei had been strong, but this one would be…overwhelming, an almighty force of destruction.

As he rose high and higher, he began to be shrouded in the light, the sun beaming down upon him as if he was a god ascending to the heavens.

Slowly he outstretched his arms; his hands pointed outward, feeling the charka within him begging to be released, to become the force of destruction it longed to be.

"**Shrina Tensei!**" The Auburn God Proclaimed as he hurled the collective gravitonic power of a dozen normal gravities towards the battlefield below, the wave of gravitonic force impacted roughly, as if he was molding the earth it self, the ground was parted.

Hundreds of yards of earth pushed outward, trenches were formed only to be flooded in showers of rock and mud, dust clouded upward only to be shoved away by the immense pressure wave the technique was forcing upon the earth below, a crater slowly formed and began expanding outward an increasingly ferocious speed.

The Sannin burst from the earth just as a massive wave of mass, dirt, rock and debris slid over the earth he had been hiding within him, he stood upon the ground unsteadily but he eyed the hovering figure above warily.

He then suddenly ran through another series of hand seals and proclaimed "Summoning Technique!" before he slammed his hand violently into the ground, blood trickling from his hand upon the seal that had formed upon the earth, a massive cloud of smoke shot upward, and when it cleared violently when another gravitonic pressure wave passed over, Orochimaru was standing atop a massive dark purple serpent.

Even as the wave of pressure and gravity passed onward, continuing to round out the battle field into a perfect "bowl" shape, the massive snake summon only slightly swayed, it was obvious that Orochimaru was now taking this battle seriously.

**xxx**

Nagato was drenched in sweat, his chest heaving, that technique had been far more exhausting then he had anticipated, but the results had been more then he had hoped for, Orochimaru's hiding spot had been revealed, and now he was forced to engage in battle earnestly.

Konan was of course by his side, her hands wiping away the crimson that dripped down his nostrils in steady streams, a slight frown upon her face as she observed him in silence.

There was nothing to be said, Nagato wouldn't let up, he couldn't stop, his body could be dying from charka depletion and if he was in the middle of a battle he would continue to fight, to struggle onward for victory.

"_Your body cannot keep this up Nagato_…" she warned softly, what would another one of those massive shrina tensei do to him? Would it kill him? He had the willpower to master the techniques of the sage, but the sage had been blessed with supposedly infinite charka, Nagato had a massive amount…but it was finite and this battle was draining it rapidly.

"_The technique was…more draining then I expected_." Nagato acknowledged as he stared into Amber Orbs.

"_And it did not defeat him… if you wish I can go and engage him as well along with the Deva._" Konan murmured softly.

"_I-I can do this Konan… and do not question me!_" The crimson haired shinobi proclaimed as he began to funnel charka into the other paths, his eyes bound tightly shut as he focused.

He needed to be ready, Orochimaru was now wary, he didn't know about his full abilities, and now was the time strike with the paths and defeat the Sannin and recruit him for Akatsuki.

"_Nagato_…" Konan remarked sadly.

"_…It will be over soon_." He assured.

With blood stained fingers he slammed his hands together into a seal.

**xxx**

"**You cannot fight fate; Sage, you will join me here today!**" The Auburn figure announced as he began to descend to the earth below, however then did a single ram seal and suddenly an explosion of smoke which rapidly cleared away in the fierce breeze in place of a single figure descending to the earth below, there were six.

**The Paths of Pain had been unleashed.**

Now it was time for this battle to conclude, The Animal Path funneled charka into his palm before planting it squarely in the midst of the air before it exploded outward into the inky black scroll work of the summoning contract.

A massive cloud of smoke bloomed upon the ground below and when it cleared, the strongest of the summons pain commanded stood in its place. The massive three headed beast of war, The Cerberus.

While the Canine Summon was not quite as imposing or massive as the legendary Manda the Snake Sannin possessed, it was unbelievably powerful.

As the paths landed steadily upon the back of the massive still dog summon, the assembled six stared at Orochimaru, their gaze was unblinking, emotionless, dead.

"**You cannot fight God; we thought you would have learned that by now Orochimaru**." The six announced, their voice resounding through out the leveled and flattened clearing.

The Snake Sannin for his part was eying the newcomers; no doubt pondering the risk of obtaining multiple copies of the Rinnegan over the very real prospect of being defeated and killed here or forced to join with the delusional whelp from Amegakure.

"Manda." The Snake Shinobi began as whipped his hair out of his face and held his hands tightly clenched by his side, the blade of Kusanagi held at his side.

"If you destroy these interfering pests, I will pledge to you a thousand sacrifices." The Snake Summoner promised.

The massive purple Serpent cast a single green orb over to the assembled paths and the Cerberus, there was something about those six and the summon that gave an aura of dread, as if their very charka, their life was toxic, wrong, wrong against nature.

The Snake continued to eye the massive dog summon and the six men adorning the top of it.

"**Those aren't normal humans…if they are humans at all**." The Snake ground out in a rasping tone as began to slither forward, apparently agreeing with Orochimaru's proposal.

"**Go**." The Auburn figure commanded and suddenly the massive Cerberus was charging forward, the Asura Path leapt forward, his left arm ripping apart as the familiar racks of explosive missiles were revealed and then fired upon the approaching serpent.

The explosions rocked the massive creature but it didn't stop, the two great beasts collided into each other, three massive maws of the canine summon biting into the great snake as it tried to wrap its coiled body around the massive dog.

The Human Path charged forward, charka rod breaking through it's cloaked arm as he gripped and leapt at the Snake Sannin, who's eyes narrowed in concentration before running through a series of hand seals.

"**Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration**!" The Sannin proclaimed as the area around his arms began to crackle and turn a bluish hue as electricity began to form before leaping forward at the approaching the charging human path's charka rod acted as a conducting lightning rod for the encroaching electricity.

As the Path descended towards the Sannin, his cloak began to burn, smoke flowed freely around him as the electricity charred and burnt his flesh, his body being burnt and damaged by the fierce lightning charka of the Sannin.

However as the path descended and tried to keep on target the Asura Path continued to bombard Manda with explosive rockets and suddenly he held up his right hand which literally shot from his body embedding it self right into Manda's eye, the Snake let out a venomous sounding hiss as it recoiled.

The Human path finally let atop the squirming and writhing mass that was Manda, its form wreathed in smoke and fire from the technique, it turned to face the Sannin, charka rod in hand only for the hand, rod and all to fall down to impact the rough scales of the snake.

The gaping stump erupted in a shower of blood and the Path recoiled as it tried to avoid a lunging strike from the Sannin only for the blade to casually be inserted directly into its heart.

The organ ruptured as Kusanagi made contact with it, piercing through as if it was just so much soft tissue, The Path stumbled back, blood frothing upon it's cold dead lips and collapsed, blood pooling from both of its wounds, while the paths were durable Orochimaru had struck two mortal blows, cutting the hand off at the wrist and severing major arteries and then just going directly for the heart.

The Deva leapt from the Cerberus to the coiled form of Manda and charged at Orochimaru, sensing his oppurnity to attack while the Sannin was distracted by observing the fallen path, however as he got closer and closer to the Sannin, he didn't notice the hand seals the Snake Sannin was making in front of himself.

Just as the Tendo pulled a charka rod from its charka and prepared to implant it into the base of the spine of the still turned away snake, the Sannin turned to face the Tendo his mouth twisted in a feral grin as he exclaimed.

"**Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet!**" Just then the Sannin's mouth widened as a flaming masked shaped as a dragon escaped his lips, the scalding and writhing mass of flame shot forward, its intent was obvious it was going to consume and burn the Tendo into ashes.

But he could no longer hold back, he had already lost one path by underestimating the Sannin, he wouldn't lose his most powerful the same way.

Rinnegan orbs contorted and contracted as the space of gravity the flame bullet entered literally began applying differing levels of pressure, attraction and repulsion, literally tearing the technique apart before it ever made contact with the Deva.

While the God Realm couldn't absorb and disable techniques merely with a Touch like the Preta, It could do something nearly as impressive, it could negate many techniques sheerly by applying gravitonic force to them.

The Sannin watched in a mixture of appreciation and horror as his massive flame construct merely faded from existence, just feet from its target.

The Tendo then extended it's arm towards the Sannin, who then proceeded to launch into his own series of hand seals, this was a battle of Ninjutsu vs Nature, Gravity vs Jutsu.

Lightning and flame exchanged blows with gravitonic force, every jutsu Orochimaru used was deflected or negated before it stuck the target, closer and closer the Tendo got before the Sannin a cry of desperation leapt back to the head of his summon.

"Manda pull back…" The Snake Shinobi growled out.

The Tendo merely gave a nod to the Animal path to do the same, meanwhile the fallen human path was picked up by the Preta path before being brought back to the Naraka path which had remained atop the Cerberus.

The King of Hell would mend the petty damage Orochimaru had inflicted upon it.

With a gust of wind the Deva shunshined back across to the body of the Cerberus, the summon had obtained minor damage from its struggle with Manda, but the great snake was doing worse from it having to deal with both the tri headed canine and the Asura simultaneously.

The Tendo appeared upon the back of the summon, noting the Naraka had already summoned the King of Hell and brought the fallen Human path to it. Tendo approached the head of the great canine and raised a hand.

"**Orochimaru; Do not make me kill you, you will be useful to our organization, immensely useful. Do not make me waste your potential.**" The Auburn figure announced.

"I have my own goals, my own dreams and my own ambition." The Snake announced coldly.

"**But you cannot defeat us**." The Auburn figure proclaimed as one by one the paths, even the one that Orochimaru himself had seen die prior, assume his side.

"**So what can you do besides submit or die?**" The deadened voice questioned. In truth that was the only reason Cerberus had yet to charge again, why the paths were not obliterating the snake and his summon, because if they unleashed the full fury of the paths of Pain against him.

He would die, and the Sannin likely knew that.

The silence that fell over the battlefield after that announcement was broken a moment later by the Sannin.

"**I…yield…**" The Snake Sannin murmured before casting the sword he had held tightly gripped in hand down to the ground below, his eyes narrowed.

The Auburn figure merely gave a nod, despite the Snake sullenly muttering it, he had heard. And then in a surprisingly show of alacrity the Tendo merely "vanished" from atop the head of the Cerberus, only to reappear a few breaths later atop Manda as well.

As he approached the Snake Sannin; he stopped a few feet short of him and eyed his new recruit from top to bottom, Orochimaru had been his most difficult battle yet but it had been nothing the paths couldn't handle.

"**Welcome to Akatsuki, I am your God now; you can refer to me as Leader**." The Auburn figure announced coldly.

The silence that fell over the two figures was filled with tension and unrest before the Auburn figure extended a chilled and charka metal implanted hand outward to him.

**"We have much to do and much to prepare for, and together we…Akatsuki will change this world."**

Orochimaru stared at the extended hand for a moment before reaching forward in tandem with the Auburn figure.

Gripping each other's hands firmly, the snake and god shook once before retracting their hands and silence fell upon the duo.

However the silence that fell over the two was broken by the arrival of the bicolored plant shinobi as he slowly uprooted himself from the twisted and broken ground below.

"Leader!" The white half called out, causing the auburn shinobi to turn his gaze from Orochimaru to the new arrival.

"**We have detected incoming shinobi, Konoha, it appears to be a hunter team, eight strong and coming fast and from their speed and charka levels, it appears to be made up solely of Jonin.**" Zetsu's darker half explained.

"Interesting…" Was all Orochimaru murmured when he bore witness to both Zetsu and his strange abilities.

"**Well it appears we have your first test for recruitment into Akatsuki already Orochimaru. Let us begin by disposing of your former countrymen.**" The auburn God commanded.

**xxx**

"_Nagato_?" His Angel questioned, gazing at the near still bodied form of the self proclaimed god, his lungs were drawing in breath, but his eyes were still closed tightly together, as if he was focusing during battle.

Then the ringlet orbs of the Rinnegan opened and their eyes met.

"**It is…over**" The Crimson haired Shinobi Acknowledged.

"_You were victorious then_?" Konan questioned as she gazed into her comrade's eyes, watching as his chest heaved with exertion and blood flowed freely from his lip where he had bit into it hard enough to pierce skin.

"_Yes Konan, it was difficult to hold back, he is strong…I have no doubt that had he continued to resist I would have ended up having to kill him but…as Zetsu suggested, he values his own life too much to throw it away for the sake of petty pride or "honor"_. Nagato explained.

"_Will it be worth it? He hardly seems the trustworthy sort_…" Konan questioned.

**"He seeks the answers to the questions of this world, he can find them with us, not to mention being surrounded by fellow shinobi of his caliber will no doubt make the likelihood of him betraying us far more unlikely…but even if he does betray us, he knows that I can defeat him."** Nagato continued. His throne shuddering slightly as it began to move towards the exit of the cavern.

"_So we are now seven, three more members until we are fully ready to commit ourselves to our ultimate objective._" Konan stated as she fell in alongside the throne.

"Even when we do reach full strength, it will still be years before we are ready Konan…I need to return to Amegakure, I need to return to my research…Madara has given us the knowledge of how to restore and fully power the Gedo but the methods for doing it…" He trailed off as the throne stopped and he gave her a singular glance.

"_You still do not have a method for sealing the tailed beasts…_" She stated.

"_When we begin to move to gather the Bijuu, we must be ready…we do not even yet possess the method for extracting the immense amount of charka from their physical shells yet, be they contained within a human vessel or no, no sealing technique I have ever studied even comes close to this_…" He explained.

"_You are the reincarnation of the Sage Nagato, You are the child of destiny, the one spoken of by our sensei in the prophecy. You will find a way_." Konan stated as she leant up slowly and reached out before carefully placing her hand atop nagato's.

Nagato let out a breath and only gave a weary nod.

It was tiring being the god this world needed, but he would not falter from his destiny.

He would accomplish Yahiko's dream, he would remake this world, and he would complete his destiny.

As the pair exited the cavern and were exposed to the evening light of the setting sun around them, Konan gazed up the scene. The Land of Fire was blessed with much natural beauty; it was a beautiful land, filled with vibrant wilderness, rolling plains, vast forests and more.

The fading orange of the sunlight cast beautiful shadows and shades across the land, Konan had rarely seen such surreal beauty, in Ame most of the landscape was rolling muddy hills, gorges and lakes.

"_It appears Orochimaru will indeed be adequate for Akatsuki._" Nagato murmured causing Konan to break from her revelry of the landscape and turn her gaze to him.

"So the leaf shinobi were dispatched?" She questioned quietly, she had nothing against Nagato for doing what he must, no doubt the leaf shinobi had brought their fate upon themselves a hundred times over, one did not live a life of peace and contentment as a shinobi.

"Yes, they are dead…and Orochimaru is quite interested in learning just what Akatsuki is." Nagato stated, his tone was normal, conversational but there was something in his eyes, he seemed pleased.

"He will be valuable if he remains loyal." Konan commented, at which Nagato only gave a weary nod, his blood soaked chin bobbing with the motion.

And for a moment longer, neither of them said a word, they just remained there observing the scenic view around them.

But they could not afford to linger, they could not delay; if not because their arrival and battle within the land of fire had not been detected then because they were sorely needed back home, if not for their need in Amegakure it was the risk of discovery.

Konan and Nagato's eyes met once more and she merely gave a nod.

"**I am recalling the paths; let us return to Amegakure**…" Nagato commanded.

"As you command **Pain**." She intoned dutifully.

**xxx**

Well here we have chapter four, i hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter five will be up hopefully before the end of the month.


	5. The Revelation of a God

**AN**: Well here we are for chapter five and things are beginning to pick up, the big issue with writing this story is that I basically have to run off nearly entirely my own idea's given that the early days of Akatsuki are barely documented, especially those that occur before the Kyuubi attack.

But have no fear I know exactly where I want the story to go!

I hope it continues to be enjoyable for all the viewers, reviewers and those who take the time to favorite and follow it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any it of its associated characters

**xxx**

In the months that had followed since Orochimaru's joining of the group things had become progressively more and more precise the movements of the group seemed almost routine.

It was as he had predicted nothing like the prior incarnation of Akatsuki, was no warmth, no common passion for their goal, at most there was a mutual respect that came with being among the group selected to carry out the will of God.

Periodically he as their leader would call forth a gathering to assign missions, to assign partners, for as he said in the very first meeting, eventually their efforts would be done in pairs.

And in those following months he had recruited yet another skilled shinobi, this one a former Anbu of the Kumogakure Kinkaku force who had defected several years prior to their own formation, Ironically enough it had been Kakuzu who had informed him of the shinobi in question.

When he had asked permission to be given leave to go on yet another bounty mission, He had granted it, but upon actually acquiring information on the target in question, and with his skill in lightning ninjutsu, kenjutsu and a rare talent when it came to art of sealing it came as no surprise to the few that knew of their ultimate aim would be fulfilled, that he was selected for recruitment and not death.

Kakuzu had not been pleased with that for the bounty had been immense, no in fact he was furious but he had relented and ultimately the shinobi in question had joined their ranks after being persuaded to.

Akatsuki would not be stopped, they would recruit, and collect the deadliest shinobi of the world to them, for their goal required unmatchable power.

**xxx**

**Six Months after Orochimaru's joining of the Akatsuki Organization**

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

"Sasori seems pleased with his partnership with the Sannin." Konan stated as she accompanied the Deva through the upper balcony level of the tower, on his way no doubt to take his customary seat upon the gargoyle and stare down upon his city.

"**Their abilities and skills complement each other**." Came the deadened response from the Deva as it walked onward, its movement was precise, uniform and all in all a little…unnerving just how precise it was, even Shinobi either from age or battle injury often did not posses a uniformly perfect stride.

"Yes and Kakuzu and Ryota seem just the opposite…Kakuzu doesn't forget that he was originally going to kill the man, not be his partner after all." Konan began as she took her first step out into the constant downpour that was Amegakure.

"**And Ryota is not blind to the avarice that drives his partner, it is hard to place trust in some one who values Ryo above all things, when you have a bounty I suppose…no matter, Kakuzu has only been a boon to the organization since joining, I am…content to see how things unfold**." God responded as he walked further and further upon the tongue like stone and metal work before seating himself.

"No matter, how did your own mission go?" He questioned as he raised and hand gestured outward, indicating the city sprawled out before them.

He had assigned her to get the feeling of the city below, while God was accepted, worshiped and honored by most there were always those that doubted, those that sought to deny, to even attempt harm upon the diety.

"Yet more rumors of these "Hanzo supporters" she spoke quietly, but her tone hardened along his name, it was a minuscule change in tone, stance, body language and eye movement but he could tell this was a subject she found difficult to speak of.

Did Hanzo still torment her even in death? Did his memory still invoke pain and sadness with his angel?

There was little he could do about that if it was the case…after all he had already killed the salamander, and short of reviving him only to kill him again there was little he could do to rectify that.

"**Mmph, They did not take the bait at the graduation ceremony as I expected, I believe arriving in a bolt of lightning was a bit much Konan…I told as much to you**." His tone was still the same deadened baritone but there was a conversational ebb to it now.

"God must make his presence, his divinity known, when he walks among his people. You are not a noble, you are not a daimyo, you are the God of this city, this nation and the world." Konan proclaimed, from her tone and the way her eyes were focused, it seemed as if she almost wanted to believe it herself.

"**But it likely frightened off would be assassins…**" The auburn god murmured more to himself then his partner.

"Perhaps, but as you said before, they will eventually make their move with or without our prompting." Konan reminded as she assumed her place and stood at his back as she often did, watching over the god who watched over Amegakure.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the clouded skies above as the never ending rains of Amegakure fell upon them both, Pain was content to allow this downpour to not interfere in the natural rain, even though it wasn't part of Amegakure's security system, it also contained within it a portion of charka, it would detect intruders as easily as his godly rain did.

"**Then they will know what it is to stand against a God.**" Came Pain's deadened tone response.

**xxx**

He felt his subordinate's approach; even though his eyes saw nothing, even though no normal shinobi, sensor or not could detect the minute charka as it traveled through out the very matter of the tower, he could detect as easily as he could breath, because after all the plant shinobi possessed one of the charka metal rings forged from the steel of the Gedo rods imbedded into his very back.

"Zetsu has our Eastern stronghold been established as I requested?" The deadened voiced Auburn figure questioned as it pushed it self off the tongue of the gargoyle like statuette.

"Yes." The lighter half responded as it pulled himself upward, cloak swaying as he placed his feet upon the tongue shaped stonework. "Not that it was easy." The darker half commented, adding to the report as it usually did in its abrasive manner.

The Auburn figure turned to face the plant shinobi, his rinnegan orbs focusing vibrantly upon the two golden orbs of the plant shinobi.

"Good, I will alert our fellows to this occurrence shortly." The auburn God explained.

"Anything else?" The darker half grounded out.

"Have the remains of Sasori's former partner been disposed of?" He intoned in the same manner he always responded in to his subordinates.

"Yes; Leader: no one will not find a trace of him…poor fool would have been better off never mocking the scorpions art…" The whiter half trailed off while the darker merely did a snort.

"You recovered the ring of course?" Pain inquired.

"**Obviously**…"The dark half commented before digging into the folds of his cloak and depositing a single steeled ring adorned with the sigil for "**Jewel**" into the outstretched deity's awaiting hand.

"_You are dismissed; operate normally until my announcement_." Pain commanded as he turned giving the plant shinobi an almost lazy hand wave to depart.

As he resumed his seat as the plant shinobi departed, his ringlet eyes however were not focused upon the city as they normally were; his hands were focused solely upon what was contained with his palm.

Within his hand which was still clenched about the returned ring; the first member of their organization to die and it had come from another of their members…this trend could become troubling if it continued.

**xxx**

"**Attention this is a message from your leader**." An ominous voice commanded, echoing outward directly into the minds of his followers.

"**Wherever you are, whatever you are doing, cease and listen to my words, for this message is of the utmost importance**." A voice commanded, traveling across mile after mile from one from one end of the network to the next, from Amegakure God could broadcast himself to his followers anywhere in the continent.

One by one he felt his fellows pulse their charka in acknowledgement of receiving his message, there was no argument, no interruption.

"**In one month's time we will meet at the eastern border of Iwagakure, at the foot of the Kakogawa mountain range far from civilization there is a cavern, it is sealed but you will be able to enter. I expect all members to attend, we have…next steps to discuss**." The prominent and all too identifiable voice pronounced.

"**Now…get back to completing your work for our common goal**." The Voice stated dismissingly. And just as quickly as the message had begun it ended, the connection faded away and once more God was silent.

**xxx**

The Cavern was located deep within Iwagakure's eastern mountain ranges, a rural and uninhabited area. There were no nearby communities, no settlements, just mile after mile of unsettled wilderness and minor traces of humanity.

It was perfect for their purposes; while it was fairly deep into the mountainous country, it was also close enough into the borderlands that it could be approached fairly easy without traveling along heavily traveled upon roadways, and yet it was far enough out into the unsettled portions of the country that there likely would be no interference from the shinobi of Iwagakure.

It appeared from the exterior at least just a cliff face that had a hole deeply gouged within it, it was a natural formation but adoring the exterior was a massive boulder forced into the very rock itself to act as a gateway, blocking entrance and upon that boulder was a simple piece of paper with a seal upon it, only those that possessed the technique to raise and or lower the large bit of rock could enter or exit the cavern.

The technique in question was funneling charka through the seal, to be specific funneling a specific charka through the seal. A charka that no enemy shinobi would have access to, the seal work in question was only set to release when the Leader of their group's charka was implanted into it.

His followers could do this easily of course, their rings were implanted with his charka after all, it was how they were capable of communicating, and it was they would be able to attend their meeting.

It was a necessary security precaution; obviously this meeting would be dangerous for all those involved, hence why the setting was so remote, why the cavern had been warded and sealed and why of course his followers were the only capable of being granted entrance into the cavern.

Within the interior of the cavern, it was dank, moist and dark as cavern's often were, the long flowing entryway tunnel gave way to a rounded circle main chamber after about a hundred or so yards; within that chamber was where their meeting was to take place.

The circular main chamber was it self a high and widened place; The chamber was positively massive, it easily could house Manda and have room left over for the Cerberus, but it was well suited for their needs because of this massive size.

This temporary meeting place had been refitted to address its station; within the center cavern was a simple stone slab to serve as a table, adorning the stone slab were chairs all about it carved from the same stone as the table, ten in all despite their number being fewer. After all eventually their number would be ten, and this meeting was to be about discussing that future.

About discussing their ultimate objective and how to fulfill it, every day they came closer and closer to achieving it; They were bringing in the wealth needed to afford their quest, their reputation was spreading and even now they were recruiting yet more and more skilled help to their side.

Today for the first time since it's founding the members of Akatsuki were to be gathering physically for a meeting, but beyond that today for the first time since its founding Akatsuki would be discussing its ultimate objective in detail.

All those within the group knew of the plan to achieve dominion over the world, but today they would learn how.

Today the world would speed inevitably closer to its ultimate fate.

**xxx**

He felt it long before the boulder began to rise, his charka implanted rings echoing out to him, he felt his followers pulse their charka in unison, the boulder stirred and began to ascend.

**His Akatsuki had arrived.**

"Pain; are you certain you do not wish me to attend with the magic latern technique at the very least?" Konan questioned, it was quite evident she was uncomfortable about not leaving his physical shell or even the Tendo's side.

"_No I will be fine, for the duration of the meeting, if I recall assistance after it, I will request it_." He stated blandly as he gazed down the tunneled hall that led to the entrance of the cavern.

"_Pain, your physical body is outside of the protection of the tower_…" Konan began before the auburn figure cast a singular glance at the clone, there would be no discussing of that with his men just outside the cavern.

"**They are here, you are granted rule of Ame until my return.**" The figure's ringlet eyes caught a brief flash of Amber as he stared at the collapsing figure of the paper clone, why she insisted upon having such a long distance connection to him was unknown, surely having a clone so far from Amegakure was immensely taxing but she had insisted.

And he had relented, while no doubt he would have found it…familiar to have her along on this journey, it was too far for both of them depart and he as Leader had to attend it, so it had been decided or rather he supposed he had decided that Konan was to remain in Amegakure.

She was upset by this decision, he supposed it came from him having her accompany his physical shell upon the prior two recruitments, it was his own fault he supposed. Now that their village was operating more or less as a ninja village, it needed to be structured as one, missions and reports had to be filed, payments doled out, endless tasks and procedures, ruling over Amegakure when it had been but a broken shell, torn apart by a war that had occurred when he had been a child had been simple compared to what it was to try to make a now living city thrive once again.

For that to occur there needed to be leadership; she was always his intermediary when it came to dealing with the various village functionaries so she was a natural fit for his decision to leave Amegakure in her capable hands, beyond that there was a single far more pressing reason to have her present.

She was by far the strongest shinobi within Amegakure not counting himself.

The city needed its Angel if not its God, It had defenders, strength of its own now but it was only minute and it likely would remain that way for many years to come, they would still be required for the foreseeable future merely for reasons of national defense.

She had finally relented upon she have a clone with both the Tendo and his physical shell, assuring him that the likelihood of her having to actually engage any opponent capable of harming her was near zero, and…he had agreed, despite it likely being horrible for his angel to maintain such a connection as the distance grew further and further, she had done it.

She was a worthy instrument of his divinity.

But…she had always be worthy of that, she believed in him, in his destiny long before he had ever started.

She had always believed, even when their comrades lie dying, slaughtered by ambush, she believed, even when his body literally wasted away to feed the Gedo, she believed…when she gazed upon Pain.

She still believed.

**xxx**

"_You…are here, all of you…_" The chilled deaden voice echoed down the chamber as the boulder slowly rose upwards.

The first to stroll through the now vacant tunnel entrance was Kisame Hoshigaki, He was quickly followed by Kakuzu whom a grumbling and weary Ryota followed after, after which came Zetsu who worked and presumably would work in the future alone and finally Orochimaru and Sasori both of which came forward in and amicable silence only broke by the occasionally wheeze or groan of a joint as the puppet body that acted as Sasori physical form made its way into the dank and deep cavern.

As the assemblage of eight filtered into the main chamber, their leader stood before them. Adorned in his traditional cloak, mirroing their own, his scarred hitai-ate gleaming in the faint artificial light of the cavern.

Behind them the cavern began to shudder once more as the boulder was lowered back into place, sealing them into the cavern.

They were travel worn and tired from the lengthy journey to the eastern borderlands of Iwagakure but that couldn't be helped although it was expected, many of his followers had been operating all across the continent completing various assignments and goals for the organization.

Some of them even bore the signs of battle upon them, although Sasori and Orochimaru looked none the worse for wear, their cloaks were singed and torn from what appeared to be combat, along with Ryota the partner of Kakuzu who also appeared to be injured visibly from his own mission with the masked miser.

"_Now let me show you why we have all gathered here in the most remote portion of Iwagakure. Why I have called you all here today, the key to our ultimate ambition, when you joined with us I told, each and every one of you; I was going to build a new world…now I will show you how_." The Auburn figure stated, his voice booming outward like a thunder clap as he pushed away from the table he had been leaning against observing as his compatriots-subordinates he corrected mentally as they filed down the narrow hall into the chamber proper.

The Auburn figure proceeded to begin running through a series of handseals before settling comfortably on the ram seal and proceeding to slam his clenched fist into the ground of the cavern, letting out a grunt of effort as the charka began to funnel to summon the most taxing of his entire host of summons.

"**Summoning Technique: Demonic Statue of the Outer path!**" He proclaimed as he took a single step back as the ground beneath the cavern began to tremble and shake, loose rock and debris rained from the ceiling of the cavern.

And then the ground broke away and slowly an immense construct began to ascend upward, higher and higher it rose until it was very nearly touching the apex of the caverns ceiling. The statue was like something taken straight from artistic renderings of Hell, not clearly a construction of stone or flesh but it seemed to be an odd mixture of both.

As the statue finished its ascending and its place in the corner of the cavern, the ringlet eye figured stared upward at it, his fellows he knew were just as dumbstruck this construct was something…ancient, something primordial, its existence began long before recorded history.

"_Be seated and we will begin_." The Auburn figure stated as he directed his fellows to the table in the center of the chamber.

One by one the members of Akatsuki came forward, before assuming a seat at the table, but their eyes never left their leader, they were curious and who could blame them. For the first time ever they were called forth to be together physically in a single location, for month after month it had been short communications or conferences via the rings they were given, but never a physical meeting.

And now they had just born witness to some monstrosity of a statue, so perhaps curiosity was natural.

"**What the hell is that thing**?" Kisame eloquently put in as widened coal eyes looked over the sheer scale and size of the massive construct.

"**This is the Gedo, it is the key to our ultimate aim, through it we possess a weapon unmatched or rivaled in strength**." He began as he assumed his own seat the table, he was at the far front end of it, befitting his rank of leader.

"So what is this…statue for exactly? How will it allow us to conquer the world?" Kakuzu questioned; The Masked Taki nin seemed weary from the long journey from the outskirts of the sandy wastelands of Suna to Iwagakure but his eyes still betrayed his interest.

"**It is for housing the collective charka of the most concentrated sources of it in existence**." The Auburn figure announced coldly, ringlet eyes pulsating vibrantly.

"You mean…The Bijuu?" Orochimaru guessed; his head tilting slightly to the side as serpentine yellow eyes again turned to focus upon the statue.

"**Correct: The tailed Beasts, The nine bijuu of legend, the legacy of the sage of six paths and first hokage. Even the weakest of them contains more charka within then it then even the strongest of shinobi, united together they would have a power unrivaled anywhere in any of the great nations.**" Pain announced as he pointed out the various nine eyes adorning the body of the great statue.

"No sealing technique I have ever heard of covers the extraction of the Bijuu's essence from its physical body or Jinchuuriki into that of a inanimate object…even that of a summon, from what I gathered it requires at the very least a host with an active charka network." Ryota stated; the coffee colored former kumo nin leaned forward on the table, his piercing almond eyes alight with interest, and belying the severity of what appeared to be several injuries, and dripping trails of crimson that oozed down his forehead and dripped slowly upon the table.

"You are correct Ryota, I was about to cover that next." Pain assured.

"**So you see while we posses the vessel that can presumably house the sheer mass of charka housed within these beasts, any standard extraction will not be sufficient for our purposes, we are not transferring the beast to merely its next vessel after all.**" Pain explained as he indicated to the corner now housing the enormous Gedo Statue.

"So when will be prepared for this goal?" Orochimaru panned out; yellow serpentine eyes scanning the assemblage carefully and his eyes occasionally going back to the nightmarish statue in the backyard.

Pain pushed away from his seat and took several steps towards the Gedo, facing away from his fellows.

"_Assuming we manage to obtain a method of viable extraction? Perhaps in as soon as four to eight years, However I expect our goal will take far longer to achieve, several of these Bijuu are carefully guarded state secrets after all, their locations will be near impossible to determine unless if they are allowed outside of their collective villages or if we find a method of infiltrating them._" The Auburn figure rounded off before holding up three fingers upon his right hand.

"**First off, we need a method of extracting the beast, leave that portion of our goal to me, we then need bases spread across the continent to act as strongholds while the process is ongoing, for have no doubt these beasts as treasured as weapons of war and will not be abandoned lightly and finally we need membership capable of engaging Bijuu or their hosts, that is why Akatsuki only recruits and accept the best. The missions we accept on a daily basis would be suicide for anything but the best**." Pain stated as he resumed his seat.

"I am aware that in the aftermath of the first shinobi world war Takigakure obtained the seven tailed, though I wouldn't know where it would be held or even if it has a host at present." Kakuzu stated as he gave a glare to his still bleeding partner, unlike Ryota, Kakuzu apart from several tears and rips in his cloak looked little less for wear despite the violence that often accompanied his bounty collection efforts.

"And the Mizukagi: Yagura…" The Shark like ninja hoshigaki began his slanted eyes turning into narrowed slits presumably from anger.

"He was the Jinchuuriki of the three tailed Isobu." He offered helpfully, his shark like grin gleaming in the dim lightning of the cavern, but his slit like eyes remained narrowed and cold.

"As Kakuzu mentioned Takigakure posses the Chomei, Kisame indicated the Mizukagi Yugura posses the Isobu and so forth. These tailed beasts will be unobtainable within their villages, resistance from the beasts themselves and their not assigned guards will be immense." Pain continued on.

"Suna likely still has the Shukaku." Orochimaru added, no doubt using his own experience from the second shinobi world war in which the beast had been used by Sunagakure.

"Presumably, we will be gathering information on the beasts and their locations have no doubt on that front; but I wished to inform you of our ultimate objective here, with the Bijuu we will have the means to control the world." Pain stated; his ringlet eyes alight with the fires of a passion that blurred the lines of sanity.

"I hope I end up getting the Isobu…me and Yagura have a score to settle." Kisame growled out, his sharpened shark like teeth clenched in a snarl.

"No doubt many of these Bijuu hosts will have considerable bounties upon them; they are valued weapons of war that tends to create many enemies from the other nations." Kakuzu rounded out, his eyes focused, from his good humor and patience with the meeting he was already calculating ryo.

"Is that all you ever think about? Money? Don't think I forgot how you tried to steal my damn head before our leader all but dragged you off." Ryota all but growled, his teeth clenched in frustration while his almond eyes glared daggers at the masked miser.

"Oh shut the hell the up you insufferable pest!" Kakuzu boomed, his own emerald eyes now fuming as he began to push himself up only for a single look from Pain to cause him to reseat himself.

"Idiots." Sasori grumbled, while Orochimaru for his part only looked mildly amused.

"**Until we are ready to move though, we will operate according to standard procedure and continue to build up connections and wealth. We have already established a working relationship with several villages already, which will only increase over the coming years and with it the demand for Akatsuki.**" The Auburn haired god explained as he pushed upward from his chair and raised his hand forward.

"**Remember our ultimate aim, remember Akatsuki's mission, together we will accomplish what no one in the history of this world has done, the entirety of the globe will be under the direction of a single will**." His hand clenched together as if he was holding the very world in his hands.

All of his fellows eyes were upon him; he saw looks of uncertainty, ambition, greed and even fear, but none of them voiced objection; no doubt several of them thought him mad, no doubt they couldn't grasp the necessity of this mission but they would assist him none the less or they would be replaced by those who would.

"**You are dismissed, you are given leave to recovery from your journey for the remainder of today, and tomorrow we resume our work**." Pain announced as he cast a final glance towards his assembled fellows before he turned walked down the tunnel leading to the cavern entrance.

As he departed the ground began to shudder as the Gedo once more began to retract back into the earth.

**xxx**

**Cavern Near the Iwa/Ame Border**

The cavern was fairly similar to the one the meeting of Akatsuki was taking place within, in fact it had been discovered by Zetsu and presented as a possible location for their meeting except it hadn't met the requirement that Nagato had laid out, it had to be large enough to house the Gedo and unfortunately this cavern had not been quite large enough for that, however it did met the requirements for putting him range to direct the Tendo to the meeting and that had been enough.

Deep within the bottom most recesses of the cave was where the self proclaimed God had pushed himself to, his throne was hardly designed for operating in the rough interior of the cavern but it made do, and once he had settled in it had been a simple enough task to call the Gedo forth from Amegakurre where it had been waiting underneath his tower, Madara had been adamant on that point.

The Gedo could never be discovered by anyone outside of Akatsuki, their purpose, their goal and their very lives remained on the Statue never coming to harm.

Ringlet eyes opened and focused on the area's surroundings, slowly charka was fed into the throne and it began to begin to push it self forward towards the exit of the cavern, however the throne shuddered to a stop as a familiar hazy holographic image shuddered into existence in front of him.

Despite the silhouette being fairly bare due to the technique the familiar amber eyes were all too evident: Konan had apparently decided to appear for some reason, despite his instruction to await his return.

"Do you have something to report?" He questioned, the holographic figure continued to stare at him for a moment, the blurry imagery didn't provide much clue to emotional state or anything to judge how this conversation was going to be.

"We have a problem." She began, her tone didn't betray her mood but it was obvious something was going on back in Amegakure.

"Traitors loyal to Hanzo?" He questioned, guessing that seemed the most likely scenario.

"Yes: Just a short while ago, I was informed by Zetsu that were was a man attempting to gain entrance into the tower; I have apprehended him and I am requesting clarification for what I should…do with this vermin." Her tone despite the distortion was cold, Konan ever since he had known her, ever since Jiraya had trained them to possess both the abilities and mentality of a shinobi, she had always been able to tap into that. To cut off emotion but he had never seen it quite so evident.

"_Take him to the tower, seal him in one of the vacant rooms…I will deal with him when I return._" He stated as he observed figure, he didn't know if that was all or not but he needed to begin his journey back towards Amegakure it would be another slow three days trek across the blasted wastelands of Iwa and Ame before he reached Amegakure.

"_Is that all_?" He questioned.

"No…Madara appeared again and left a bundle of scrolls in the throne room; he said to inform you of them and tell that they would aid you in expanding your knowledge of sealing techniques, he stated that he had possibly found something that could even aid with extracting charka from living things…or Bijuu and from the look of some of them…they are ancient, easily predating Konohagakure." She explained as the hologram seemed to flicker and distort a moment before steadying out again.

That rose questions within him: How was that Madara knew of such techniques, such scrolls? Yes he was experienced, worldly, likely had more knowledge then any dozen shinobi combined but…how would he know of things that outdated even him?

There were no answers to such questions ultimately; he doubted Madara would tell him truthfully if he even bothered to ask.

"_This task would be impossible without him_." Nagato stated pointedly. He didn't care for the direction this conversation was taking.

"Perhaps, but we can't trust him, he is helping us but only because he desires this outcome, eventually there will be…" She stopped as she stared at the blank face Nagato had cast at her.

However his eyes unlike his face betrayed his emotion: Rage, that some one would dare even attempt to hijack his destiny away from him.

"**He has his own designs upon the power we are going to be gathering, I already know, but never forget that it is not he that posses the key to that power, it is I. He is less then a fragment of Pain. I am the child of that prophecy spoke of, I will change the world, I will be the god of this world…not him.**" He announced.

And then there was a silence she stared open him, nothing was said between the two; the only noise was the occasional wheeze of his own breath or the dripping of water falling from the ceiling of the cavern to the floor.

"…I know." She murmured softly; head bowed before the hologram vanished before he could even come up with a response to such an admission.

He stared at the location where her hologram had been for another moment before willing his chair forward to continue moving towards the entrance; it was time to return back to Amegakure.

_It's God had been absent for too long already._

**xxx**

**Amegakure, Tower of God**

**Several Days after the meeting of Akatsuki**

The throne room was filled with a tense atmosphere; The return of Pain to his city had not been a cause for celebration, no if anything all it did was bring forth yet more tension.

After all; The Hanzo supporters had finally made their move, they had attempted to breach his very tower it self, apparently they were growing bold. It was time to end this rebellion before it could begin, but beyond just the growing boldness of the Hanzo supporters and their supposed resistance movement, he also had uncovered the scrolls that Konan had told him of.

Within were techniques he had never dreamed of back before his transformation into divinity, knowledge and forgotten lore that the elder uchiha had transcribed for his usage and within it there was so much more then just sealing and techniques relating to it, there were also further abilities that supposedly could be unlocked by the Rinnegan.

Anything that could further expand his power, expand the utility of his paths was a blessing, for he had no doubt he would need all the power he could muster in the coming days.

"**Konan**…**to me**." He began as his throne began to edge from its position in the center of the room, his rinnegan orbs burning brightly in the darkness, ringlet eyes narrowed as he pulled a hand free of the control cylinder and placed it atop the cylindrical section of it that was adorning his lower body.

In a flurry of white, paper fragments cascaded into the room from one of the nearby air vents that fed fresh air from outdoors into the deeper and further down chambers of the tower.

"Yes Pain?" She intoned quietly as she fell into her normal position at the side of the throne.

"**Go fetch the prisoner**…**Bring him to me.**" He commanded, his eyes still focused and narrowed as he glared at the double doors.

"To you…and not the Deva?" She questioned softly, her normally impassive face turning into a slight frown of concern, not quite understanding why Nagato would expose his physical body to the prisoner.

"Yes…I wish to experiment with a technique I learned of from the scrolls." He explained, well in truth it wasn't as much himself he wished to experiment with but rather one of his paths, one of the techniques mentioned along with the sage of six paths, had been immensely interesting in what it implied.

"Very well…I will do as you command." She stated as she disappeared as rapidly as she had come.

"_Soul extraction…should prove interesting indeed._" The crimson deity murmured to himself as he awaited his angel's return with the prisoner.

**xxx**

**AN**: I want to apologize for not meeting the date I set for this chapter, but I did wish to assure people I wasn't abandoning this story, I have a plan for it that I wish to carry out but unfortunately over the last week life got in the way of writing fanfiction and I had to focus on that for a good majority.

Well that's it for chapter five, hope to see you all next time for chapter six!


	6. The Delusions of a God

**AN**: Well here we are for chapter six, this one was actually pretty easy to write, I do believe I am getting down the mentality I wish to use for this story. I am going to try to blend a bit of fluff with the dark atmosphere of the members of Akatsuki.

This chapter mostly focuses around Nagato and Konan with no visible Akatsuki contact, they will be mentioned once or twice but I wanted a few chapters just solely for Nagato and Konan after them being put on the backburner for the Akatsuki meeting of the prior chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Naruto, nor do I own any of its associated characters, I do however own any of the OC's I will feature in this story as the various partners Kakuzu went through before getting Hidan :P

**xxx**

**Amegakure, Tower of God**

**Several Days after the meeting of Akatsuki**

The throne room was filled with a tense atmosphere; The return of Pain to his city had not been a cause for celebration, no if anything all it did was bring forth yet more tension.

After all; The Hanzo supporters had finally made their move, they had attempted to breach his very tower it self, apparently they were growing bold. It was time to end this rebellion before it could begin, but beyond just the growing boldness of the Hanzo supporters and their supposed resistance movement, he also had uncovered the scrolls that Konan had told him of.

Within were techniques he had never dreamed of back before his transformation into divinity, knowledge and forgotten lore that the elder uchiha had transcribed for his usage and within it there was so much more then just sealing and techniques relating to it, there were also further abilities that supposedly could be unlocked by the Rinnegan.

Anything that could further expand his power, expand the utility of his paths was a blessing, for he had no doubt he would need all the power he could muster in the coming days.

"Konan…to me." He began as his throne began to edge from its position in the center of the room, his rinnegan orbs burning brightly in the darkness, ringlet eyes narrowed as he pulled a hand free of the control cylinder and placed it atop the cylindrical section of it that was adorning his lower body.

In a flurry of white, paper fragments cascaded into the room from one of the nearby air vents that fed fresh air from outdoors into the deeper and further down chambers of the tower.

"Yes Pain?" She intoned quietly as she fell into her normal position at the side of the throne.

"Go fetch the prisoner…Bring him to me." He commanded, his eyes still focused and narrowed as he glared at the double doors.

"To you…and not the Deva?" She questioned softly, her normally impassive face turning into a slight frown of concern, not quite understanding why Nagato would expose his physical body to the prisoner.

"Yes…I wish to experiment with a technique I learned of from the scrolls." He explained, well in truth it wasn't as much himself he wished to experiment with but rather one of his paths, one of the techniques mentioned along with the sage of six paths, had been immensely interesting in what it implied.

"Very well…I will do as you command." She stated as she disappeared as rapidly as she had come.

"**Soul extraction**…**should prove interesting indeed**." The crimson deity murmured to himself as he awaited his angel's return with the prisoner.

**xxx**

The chamber fell into silence once Konan departed, the crimson haired figure pulled his hands free of the gauntlets that fed into his throne and steepled his hands together, his rinnegan orbs burning intently.

There was nothing but the silence, it occasionally broken by his own breathing, the coursing of his own blood flowing through out his veins, the beating of his own heart. But that was all, he was insolated from the world, isolated from everything outside the tower, he was alone, but in truth he always had been alone.

He had been alone since his parents had been killed, he had thought he could replace them, recreate his family with Yahiko, Konan, Jiraya.

It was but the dream of a child who had yet to awaken to reality.

He supposed he could grant Hanzo that much at least; he had opened his eyes to the cruelty, the pure rot and corruption of the world, even more so then he already been exposed to during his own life. With Yahiko's death, with the dissolution and destruction of Akatsuki: He had nothing, he was nothing.

He had been able to reforge himself into whatever he had wanted, whatever he needed to be, what he was destined to be.

And today would be another step on the path to his destiny, another step on the path to being the God this world so desperately needed, to being the bringer of change, the focal of a new reality, the God of a new world.

The ability mentioned in the scroll was by far something he had would have never even dreamed possible before he had begun unlocking the true power of the eyes of the sage. Now nothing was beyond him, nothing was hidden from him, the secrets, the lore of the sage, the power to dominate and reshape the world.

Just as Madara promised was flowing freely to him, Konan he knew wouldn't understand, but she couldn't possibly hope to grasp just the sheer amount of power that their ultimate goal would require, not just from Akatsuki but from him. He would have to transcend weakness and become the ultimate force of change in the world.

For change couldn't come peacefully, peace…true peace cannot exist in this world, he recalled saying such before and even then, perhaps deep within his mind he had known it to be true always.

But peace could be forced, and it could be enforced, but to do that he would need power, unimaginable power but he knew now how to obtain it, and with Madara and Akatsuki he would accomplish it, it was his destiny to accomplish it.

But to accomplish it, he had no doubt there would be sacrifice, there would be death and blood and pain, but to end war, to end the suffering brought about by it, to end the pain that the world was put through to satisfy the greed of the few.

It would be worth it.

**xxx**

He was never without the sensation of pain, of agony, the slightest of movement brought forth fresh waves of stabbing pain, breathing hurt, eating hurt, talking hurt, life was pain. Pain was life, and it was through that he was able to ignore the elements bombarding his physical shell.

His real body trembled from the damp, the rain impacted his bare chest, his hair matted to his skull, his ringlet eyes gazing skyward, watching as the rain heavy clouds moved upward, over the city, over his tower.

He still remembered Amegakure in flames; it was such an odd sight, even years, decades later he still thought so. The village hidden in the rain…burning. In the aftermath of Konoha sacking the city, fires burned for days despite constant downpours and they smoldered for weeks after, coating the city in ash and smoke.

He remembered the smoke flowing upwards into the heavens and ash falling from the sky like rain drops, he remembered the stench of rotting flesh, the aroma of charred and burnt meat, he remembered the bodies of children being pulled out from the ruins of their collapsed homes. The digging of graves for weeks, months after, He hadn't understood then what he knew now.

Ultimately the lives of the people of other nations, even those of civilians meant nothing to the great nations, they were but collateral damage, unimportant, not worth considering, Amegakure had been the stronghold of their enemy and that was all that mattered to them. Not the lives they ruined or ended, not the innocence they ripped away, not the fortunes and prospects they removed in a flash of light, all that mattered to them was their war, their influence, their greed.

And all they left behind in their wake was Pain.

Thousands died during the attack, few of them had been shinobi of either Ame or Leaf; most of them had been but the native people of Amegakure, but there was no concern for them, foundries had been blown apart, shops, taverns and homes had been obliterated. Factories that had been once been the pride of the city had become tombs of hundreds, city streets had become mass graves, even the camps that been constructed by the fleeing refugee's upon the outskirts of the city had been decimated.

Not Shinobi, Not warriors, not combatants but civilians, normal people and like during the entirety of the war, it was they who suffered. Konoha hadn't cared, Hanzo had been an a thorn in their side, a mockery of their shinobi for years prior, he had killed their ninja, mocked the strength of Konoha and that was what mattered to them.

Not the death done to his people, not the lives ended, not the families destroyed, not the city they shattered, just Hanzo being forced to capitulate. And when he did finally surrender, peace came upon, such as was…but Amegakure was a ruin, and a ruin it remained for years to come.

Blood soaked the streets, crushed and mangled corpses decorated the ruins of homes, War had obliterated Ame, Had crushed Amegakure and there was nothing that could be done about it, Hanzo surrendered, Amegakure surrendered, the slaughter was forgotten, but never forgiven.

Konan he knew still thought occasionally of those dark days, when her amber eyes lost their vibrancy, when the thunder claps above resembled explosions, when the smell of burning wood, of ash caught her nose. They both relived that nightmare of their childhood often, Yahiko thought he could rebuild Ame, bring a new day to it, but there couldn't be peace without strength.

There couldn't be peace with sacrifice, and while the great nations played their games of war and politics, Amegakure would rebuild, Akatsuki would strong and one day, one day the entirety of the world would know, their entire system would be brought low, their reality would end, and peace would reign.

And he would rule the world that created and sustained that peace, he would be more then any kage, any daimyo, he would be a God.

**xxx**

The Double doors were pushed inward slowly, the weighted metal of the steel groaned as they gave way, and in the place of where the doors once stood closed were his Angel and whom he presumed to be the prisoner she had mentioned to him earlier.

The atmosphere in the room became choked with tension as he willed his throne to approach; the prisoner was clad only in what appeared to be the leftover tattered remnants of what appeared to be Amegakure shinobi apparel.

Konan shoved the prisoner forward, the injured man let out a groan as his body impacted the rough stonework of the floor, the distance between him and the crimson haired god closed, as the throne groaned and protested as it moved forward.

"_Kneel before God_." She announced in a monotone that didn't betray emotion.

He didn't appear noteworthy; perhaps twenty or so years in age, dark mud like hair, hazel eyes, at his full height he might have been as tall as Konan. But if what Zetsu had said was true then, he did in fact have useful information, he doubted he could extract it through torture although Amegakure had only recently become a shinobi power, its people were well weathered to suffering, to pain, so inflicting that would likely gain him naught, he however thankfully possessed other options.

"Who…" The Man paused as he pushed himself up to his knees before he took in the darkened throne room and with its sole inhabitant save himself and the angel of Amegakure.

Then hazel eyes widened at the sight before, his mouth opened gaping as he took in the "man" before him, housed as he was within his "throne", metal rods impaling his body, his rail thin emaciated figure…and those eyes, those ringlet eyes so filled with a burning hatred and chilled contempt.

"What the hell are you?!" He hoarsely exclaimed as he tried to right himself only for Konan to deliver a rather brutal kick to his back which sent him reeling into the floor once more, but Nagato answered him none the less.

"**I? I am Pain, I am the God you deny, I am pain made flesh upon this earth and I am the bringer of the new world**." Nagato announced coldly as his throne stopped short of the shinobi, blood was trailing from dozens of minor lacerations and cuts across his flesh, clearly Konan had taken his order to bring in the man alive seriously, but she hadn't held back.

Crimson blood fell freely, skin was broken and split, red muscle and white bone were evident in several places, it was clear that had Konan continued her attack, no doubt the shinobi before him would be a corpse rather then a living being.

"What-What are you going to do?" The Shinobi stated as he resumed his kneeling position, his head hanging low, defeated.

"**I am going to crush any threat to my rule, any threat to Amegakure, I am the god of this world, I do not need anyone or anything to interfere with me or my destiny. But I presume you meant**…**what am I going to do to you? Nothing, nothing at all puppet of Hanzo.**" He stated quite coolly, his throne shuddering slightly as it backed up a handful of feet.

"Then why am I here?" The subordinate of the salamander was clearly confused now.

"Because you have information I require, information on the others who deny Pain, who deny their god, their locations, their names, their activities. That information will secure my rule and lead to peace for Amegakure." He stated coldly.

"Information on…wait, those cloaks, those eyes!" The Man seemed wheel around and gape at Konan who was dressed in the standard Akatsuki attire she donned daily and then back towards Nagato. "I will not abandon my fellows, my brothers to you! I will not let some deluded cripple hiding away in a tower act as if he is God! You will die, all those that follow you will die! Akatsuki scum!" He spat vehemently, a glob of crimson landing just before the crimson haired diety.

"You may know what we are, but you are misinformed." The Ringlet eye man stated as his throne began to crawl forward once more, the subtle movement and the rocking of the various racks and metal facets making the groan more akin to animal then a piece of machinery.

Konan took a few steps into the chamber before pulling the double doors closed behind her, she knew it was time for the technique to be used, and while the tower was muffled for sound, she didn't want the screams that would undoubtly follow from the literal removal of a soul to echo to the city below…she wasn't sure she wanted to hear them, Hanzo supporter or no.

"The Akatsuki you knew, they died with Yahiko, they died at the hands of Hanzo, they are gone from this world." Nagato informed as his throne continued its slow trek forward, stopping but a few inches from the kneeling shinobi.

Konan strolled past the fallen hanzo supporter and assumed the left side of the throne, she would stand by him in this triumph as much as it likely would disturb her, as much as she didn't want to watch.

She would.

"Now, you will experience the pain that this world will inflict." The crimson haired deity proclaimed as he placed his hands together in a seal summoned forth both his will and charka to him.

Smoke erupted to the right of the throne and out of the bustling explosion of mist and smoke strolled forth one of his paths, it was not the Tendo him summoned to him no, but the Human path it was this path he assumed he would need use the technique with.

The path walked forward, its perfect uniform stride unwavering or hampered by the whimpering of the fallen shinobi. Its left hand shot out and hoisted the hand effortlessly off the ground, holding him aloft by his own hair, the man let out a gasp of pain and slight whimper as the impressive strength of the human path took hold.

"Pain are you sure you wish to do this? We could find another way." She spoke hesitantly, she didn't know just what state of mind Nagato was in at the moment, and given he was before a follower of Hanzo no doubt he wasn't in the most stable of moods.

"**Silence Konan, allow me to focus**." He spoke coldly to her, his eyes never leaving the Hanzo supporter, his head never turning to look at her, it was as if he couldn't detach himself from simply looking upon what was soon to be his experiment.

"**Now**…**we will see just what secrets you are hiding won't we**?" Nagato announced coldly before he began funneling charka into the human path, channeling his focus and bringing forth his effort upon the technique in question.

"**Absorption Soul Technique!**" Nagato pronounced coldly as the Human Path's hand seemed to clench even tighter around the skull of the Hanzo supporter.

The throne room echoed with the screams and cries the hanzo supporter's mind was invaded and probed, and all information was ripped from it, his very soul was pulled asunder from its earthly holder in front of the two Akatsuki members.

Nagato actually laughed, the sound wasn't rich as it had been during his childhood or early teenage years, it wasn't warm it was a hollow, almost morose and bitter laugh, a sound that had no life, no humanity in it.

Konan's amber eyes were widened in shock, it had been astonishing to think that the Gedo had been capable of extracting souls, now Nagato himself could perform the feat…Madara kept turning Nagato into yet a more and more fearsome man, even months before he hadn't been the type to laugh as he ripped even his enemies asunder.

Little by little she was losing the scant few pieces of **Nagato** left to her to **Pain**.

The laughter broke off just as the final bit of the Hanzo supporter's soul escaped his body and his now vacant eyes, forever widened in horror rolled back into his head as his body hit the stone floor roughly. And with the removal of the soul, the information he had been told of in the scrolls began to filter back to him.

The Human Path once more disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Nagato dismissed his path, back to its storage area in the tower.

Memories, thoughts, experience, the entirety of the man's life to him was as easy to open as a scroll or book.

He had the information he needed, names, dates, locations and that gave him a target.

The technique was a resounding success.

**xxx**

"So you have the information you need then?" Konan questioned as she watched the Naraka Path drag away the ragged corpse of the Hanzo supporter.

"Yes, and soon I will send the Deva to deal with those who would think they can stand against me in my city, in my country, in my world. They will know pain before the life leaves their broken and managed bodies, I will rip them asunder, I will kill their families, I will scatter their ashes across the continent for daring to even think they could oppose my peace."

Konan gave a half hearted gaze at Nagato, such an outburst truly wasn't a surprise to her any longer, where once Nagato had been opposed to killing, before they all had been instructed by Jiraya on how to kill the innocence within them, to be capable of taking another human's life without hesitation or emotion. Even after accepting the Mantra of the Shinobi he had never actually spoken as if he was enjoying the prospect of killing people.

"Do you think the Deva will require any assistance?" She questioned, while she had no qualms about ending the lives of those who opposed God or when he requested it, she was still slightly uncertain about just how many Nagato would accept her to kill, he had spoken of killing the supporters themselves, and then their families.

It was reminiscent of the purge he had carried out upon Amegakure in which all those who had been tied to Hanzo, be they shinobi or no had perished at the hands of the Paths of Pain.

She hadn't been involved with that, but the destruction had been immense even to her scope of it, she had borne witness to the sacking of Amegakure and its aftermath, she had seen the worst of the second shinobi world war as it ripped her home asunder, but one that day…the village hidden in the rain, ran red with blood, dozens, hundreds had died in the space of a few hours, and it just continued, day after day, for almost a week the slaughter had just been a constant.

Nagato had made Hanzo and all those that followed him know Pain, and here he was about to recreate that very conflict once again to kill the few he missed last time.

"**Hanzo is dead; its likely these are his final remaining followers within the country, the Deva will be more then enough to handle their like**." He stated dismissingly, the coldness in his tone was all but arctic.

"Will you need me to do anything for you at all?" She questioned.

"Yes, I will need you to locate four separate families within the city and bring justice to them, I will deal with the supporters myself, but their associates and families may flee before the Deva can kill them all."

It wasn't a request, it wasn't even an order, it was a command from God.

She couldn't refuse it, did she find it difficult to stomach the thought of killing random people whose only crime was being affiliated with a traitor? Did she think Pain was being overly harsh and she should appeal to them on their behalf?

Perhaps but it wasn't her place to question.

"As you wish Pain, give me the locations…" Her tone had gone to its more simplistic monotone, she was preparing mentally for the slaughter she was about to partake in, Nagato last time hadn't ordered to kill, perhaps he had been attempting to spare her any of the blood. But it mattered not, in the following days, weeks, months and years she had killed, and killed and killed until there was an ocean of blood behind her.

Traitors, Mercenaries, Peasants, Foreign shinobi, it didn't matter she had killed them when ordered to, she had killed and never hesitated, why would she hesitate now?

When she so was far down along the road to hell she could practically smell the smoke.

In truth at it was just more lives to be taken by her, yet more blood to stain already bloodied hands…

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

**Several days after the soul extraction experiment**

She pushed in the familiar heavy steeled double doors into the throne room, and she was greeted with a foreign sight, normally Nagato approached her as soon as she entered.

He seemed almost desperate to speak using his actual voice, using his actual body with her, but today there was nothing, the familiar ringlet eyes didn't pierce through the darkness to gaze at her, the mechanical noises of the throne were absent and for a brief moment she wondered if he had left…left her alone in this tower.

But then she heard but the faintest of noises coming from deeper in the darkened room, she didn't need artifical or natural light to see in the dark, like most experience shinobi she was confident fighting in near perfect darkness, never the less she as she always did lit the first of the wall scones before walking deeper into the throne room.

And that was where she found him, he was not housed within his throne as he normally was, no he was sitting plainly upon the floor, the various tubes and wires feeding into his flesh were still attached, but it was obvious he had removed himself from it despite his weakened condition, he was sitting in almost awkward cross legged position. It was obvious he had attempted the pose in a way which his damaged and mangled legs would not actually touch against each other, his hands were clenched together and bound, his eyes closed.

"Nagato? What is it?" She questioned as she gazed upon the rigid almost statue still form of Nagato, his eyes were closed tightly, far more so then she had ever seen, it as if the tension in the muscles was actually visible, and it didn't even appear if he was breathing but then he spoke.

"Good, keep me informed; Zetsu will bring you, your next assignment in two days." Nagato spoke, his tone was the same cold and authoritative tone when he was speaking through the deva, it seemed the more he used the deva as a mouthpiece the more its mannerisms shifted to his own.

His eyes opened and he shifted his head slightly to gaze upon his Angel.

Was she concerned? How was he to continue the management of Akatsuki if he didn't keep in constant communication with its membership? He had to allot out missions, he had to administer funds, he had to give orders, and he had to lead.

"What are you doing?" She questioned softly.

"_Kakuzu just informed me of our monthly revenue stream, its apparently up almost thirteen percent and has been continuing to rise annually since we began accepting war missions and assassination work from Iwagakure and Kumogakure, not to mention other clients and villagers_." Nagato explained, while in truth he didn't see much appeal in just possessing money, he never had, he knew that without these resources their efforts would be doomed.

"Assassinations and war missions…" She murmured, under Yahiko such acts would have never been employed, and now under Nagato akatsuki was embracing them wholeheartedly, would the day come that he would send her out to kill someone simply because Akatsuki was being paid to kill?

Would she do it? She knew she could physically kill. She had killed before, at his behest, but it had never been because of coin, it had never been an objective, a mission it had simply been his will.

She had killed to defend him, she had killed because he had willed she do so, but to do it because someone was merely going to pay their organization to kill? She had never thought of herself as a mercenary, she didn't even consider herself a shinobi in truth anymore, she fought for no village, no country, she fought for her sole remaining comrade, for her God…

"Konan…" Nagato spoke aloud and doing he dragged her from her unpleasant thoughts.

"_Yes Nagato_?" She questioned as she knelt down so she could look him in the eye, the storm cloud rinnegan eyes gazed back her, unblinking and still maintaining that perfect vibrancy she had never borne witness to outside of the eyes of the sage.

"**Do you find my methods unsuitable for our organization? Akatsuki as that piece of filth, as Hanzo knew is dead…and from its ashes we have arisen**." He stated, his body seemed to be doing better today, he wasn't suffering from severe charka exhaustion as he had after engaging Orochimaru, for nearly a week he had been all but bed ridden due to that struggle.

"_It's just Yahiko would have never_-" She was cut off as he all but pushed himself up to his feet and glared down at her, his footing was unstable, his bandaged legs swaying and shaking from the unexpected exertion, surely he was experiencing hell on earth merely standing on his own at the moment but he did so regardless.

"**Yahiko is dead…his bridge to peace, his will…they are gone from this world and they will not return, all that remains of both is the Tendo, and through it shall the world know its God, and through it shall the world know pain**." He announced, his ringlet eyes boring into amber, there was a coolness to them, within them, that she had never seen directed to her before.

"**The world calls for wetwork, for shinobi, for killers and we will answer, no greater good, no just cause, for we are mercenaries, rogues, traitors, deserters and worse**."

"**But we are fighting for peace! Yourself have said so**!" Konan exclaimed, where was Nagato going with this? Where had he gotten such a notion? When had the little bits of him that remained to her just faded away?

Was it **Madara**? Was he still influencing him? These pasts months, they had been meeting frequently, going over what she presumed to be the final objectives of the Akatsuki organization, the collection of the Bijuu, to that end information had to be acquired on the targets in question, a method of sealing had to be discovered and finally they would be ready to make their war upon the entire world it self.

And with every meeting it seemed Nagato grew colder and more distant, Pain had become her companion, her partner, not Nagato.

"And we will answer them, we will answer their lust for war, for desire for violence and blood, Akatsuki will replace the Great village system, we will control the market for destruction, we will undercut the great villages were it will effect them most, their lust for coin."

"**Nagato**!" She exclaimed, and as he did before, he ignored her.

Why did she object? Did she not see? The world around them would never accept peace unless if it was forced upon them, to achieve that goal they would need the wealth to outfit themselves to meet the challenges ahead, that meant the creation of the support network that would allow them to control the entire world.

"_And then the world will know pain, it will see what horrors it has inflicted upon it self_."

It felt as if the all the air had just left her lungs, her legs felt like they couldn't support her weight so she shifted slightly and just sat down.

"_Nagato_…" She muttered more to herself then to him.

Nagato apparently could no longer support himself so he haphazardly lowered himself back to a sitting position, his legs still trembling from the effort of actually supporting himself for the first time in likely a year or more.

"Konan: Do you trust in me? Do you trust in what I do is for the best?" He questioned her, his ringlet eyes still remained vibrant, but his body was cloaked in a sheen of sweat, physical exertion had apparently become something he wasn't accustomed to any longer.

She honestly didn't know the answer to that, for so long she had simply followed the will of the leader, she had joined with Yahiko because she had no were to go, she had brought Nagato back to their camp because it was obvious that he like her, and Yahiko had no were to go, she been with them, fought with for their year after year.

And until ultimately being with them had become as natural as breathing, she couldn't imagine her life without them and then Yahiko had been taken from her…and she had latched to Nagato in his stead, did she trust him? Did she believe what he did was for the best?

"_Do you Konan_? I will not force you to remain, to be used against your will, even though I would prefer for you to…stay." His voice was but a faint background noise to the rolling turmoil within her, Nagato if he kept upon this path would likely forever be lost to her, replaced entirely by Pain, and the boy she knew truly would be dead.

But if she abandoned him, all he would be left with was Akatsuki…and Madara that thought boiled her blood, to have one of her comrades, one of her family be exposed alone to such a poisonous will, to such a malevolent figure was both heart wrenching and infuriating at the same time.

She ultimately decided then and there that her personal feelings on what he did, what he believed, were irrelevant; she would remain by his side. She wouldn't abandon him, she wouldn't leave him to the world that had created the monster in front of her from what had once been one of the most empathetic people she had ever met.

"_Nagato_…I will not abandon you, I will remain by your side from now until the end…whatever that end may be." Her voice was but a faint whisper, she couldn't abandon him, he was all she had left, and at least remaining by his side she would be useful, she could work towards completing Yahiko's will.

"_Do you believe I know best? Will you follow my will_?" He questioned softly, his eyes were no longer in a narrowed glare, but more a sort of ambient neutrality that did not belie his intensity or passions.

Her eyes met his own and she gave a hesitant nod.

She was condemning herself along with Nagato now, but as they had been from her childhood until Hanzo had obliterated that prior incarnation of their lives, a family, they had been together through good and bad, war and peace…and that would not end, ensuring Nagato survival was her goal now, he had saved her at a horrendous cost to his own body… and she had been too weak, too soft, to even lift a finger and try to help him rather then just sitting there and watching.

A million times she had relived that memory, she could recall everything in perfect clarity from the moderate downpour soaking the plains, to the pool of blood leaking away from Yahiko, to the insanity present in Nagato's eyes, she was as responsible for Pain as Hanzo, and that was why she would never leave his side.

Her weakness created him as surely as Konoha's greed or Hanzo's lust for power.

She couldn't abandon him again due to her own weakness, for she could never be of use while she possessed that.

It reminded her of what Nagato had said when he had first announced his divinity to her, when she had rather pointedly said that a human could never become a god and he said to her: "**A God must be strong and humans are weak, I will never be weak for I am a god**."

Perhaps that had merely been the beginning of the onset of his madness but she was oddly comforted by it now.

**Pain was strong, perhaps strong enough to even inflict the change he wished upon the world.**

**xxx**

**AN**: Well here we are at the conclusion for chapter six, things are beginning to take on a slightly darker tone.

I figured I would do this to counteract a bit of the "light heartedness" of the prior chapters, while Konan and Nagato maintain a working and personal relationship, I have always been of the opinion that they blended together over many years of working together.

So expect more cute and fuzzy moments, but also expect more dark and somber moments to accompany them, after all we are discussing two people that between them likely killed the population of Detroit without bating an eye.

Anyway see you all for chapter seven!


	7. The Compassion of a God

**AN:** Here is chapter seven, it took me a while to get what I wanted out of this chapter, that along with the starting of a new job sort of took it's toll on my writing schedule but that said I have no plans to abandon the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's associated characters, products or licenses**

**xxx**

In those early days no one realized just what Akatsuki would become; to their clients they were simply mercenaries contracting out themselves to take on assignments no village would either bother with or couldn't stomach.

After the third shinobi world war; the villages for the most part tried to exist peacefully between each other, all sides having suffered enough loss during the brutality of the conflict, and with that peace came a vacuum of skilled shinobi to accomplish tasks that were either politically inconvenient to certain villages or impossible to accomplish due to their depleted manpower.

No one could have predicted that all that work, all those missions were ultimately merely a lead up to their true purpose, their true goal.

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

**Eight Months after Orochimaru's joining of the Akatsuki Organization**

The tower was usually absent of activity but today a nervous energy ran throughout it, today all the paths were activated and working, today it was time to make the tower more then merely a God's stronghold, more then the marker of his divinity, today it was time to make the tower a home.

It was true they had been dwelling within it for more then a year by this point but it was hardly what either would have called a home prior to assuming command of Amegakure, its many rooms were empty, vacant and the scant few that were used were mostly occupied by corpses.

It was bare of all but the necessities, only a scant few rooms had working electricity, the tower had no running water and while such concerns were fairly mundane he knew they would eventually have to be addressed, they would need their own system of generators to power the massive construct and a system to draw in water for usage.

All of this would require labor, all of it would require effort and money but thankfully due to the relative success of Akatsuki it's leader now had access to more wealth then some countries, He could afford the resources it would take to refit the bare structure into something better then it was, while he wouldn't allow workmen into the tower to renovate it would he be able to afford whatever was needed for the task of doing so.

So the toil to rebuild his tower, his home into something better began, he directed the paths, had them install lighting fixtures, route wiring through the tower, he was directing the efforts of six from his throne room. Konan was assisting in the process as well, he had sent her into the city below to acquire a series of items that would make her own living quarters more bearable.

Such as an actual bed, both of them had been making due on Tatami mats and while he wasn't concerned with what was lying beneath him when he tried to get rest at the odd hours he kept, he did wish better for her. No longer were they the small ragged children running from the fighting of the great nations, taking refugee wherever they could find it, sleeping in caves, burnt homes…they were the leaders of this nation now.

And as such at least one of them deserved a bed and running water, for the past year they had been making due with a simple well located near the tower that his angel could simply descend down to bring up water from for both their usage, bathing this way was tiresome and even using it for drinking or cooking easily could become a chore if not enough was collected.

Beyond there was simply the task of keeping warm within the cold stone structure during the winter months; without electricity they couldn't boil water to provide heat, the tower lacked any veritable smoke stacks so it couldn't burn wood to provide heat. This had led to difficulties, but they were overcome like everything else

But no longer, with the wealth his organization was acquiring he could turn his tower truly into the residence of Amegakure's deity.

And while his paths labored and Konan sought what he requested in the city below, he delved into the lore of the sage; controlling the paths was an almost subconscious subject by his point, the more he grew in power the easier their flesh was to control. Now, only particularly taxing and complicated activities required his direct oversight.

Controlling them was becoming like breathing, he didn't even need to think about it to tap into their bodies any longer, and if he wished to do it…he simply did.

Within the scrolls and tomes he pored over he found myth, conjecture and theory it appeared even the few scrolls Madara had produced had been limited, none of them contained an exact method of how to remove a Bijuu from its host and transfer it into the Gedo, it would fall to him to create one if he couldn't find a suitable method. Which would significantly increase the timetable of their ultimate objective, but there was no help for it however.

If he couldn't create or obtain an actually successful method of extraction, his destiny would never come to fruition, he would never have the power he required to bring the nations of the world to heel, he would never be more then the god in the tower.

With a growl of frustration he flung the ancient unbound scroll he had been examining to the floor, the thin and cracked paper bounced off the cold stone and rolled for a few feet before coming to a stop at the edge of his angel's sandal.

His piercing ringlet eyes met her detached and blank amber orbs and he let out a weary sigh.

He refused to accept that; there had to be a way, he would keep looking, keep researching and if he had to he would create his own damned sealing technique rip the charka from the beasts himself.

**xxx**

He still couldn't believe the last relay he had heard from Kakuzu; **Ryota was dead**, not from an enemy shinobi, in fact they hadn't even begun their mission but yet he was now dead, dead in the thick wooded remote mountains of Kumogakure's land of clouds.

At first he had questioned the masked miser on the event: Had an enemy slain him, where was the body, had Ryota divulged any information that could lead back to the organization only for Kakuzu to dismiss such worries and replace them with annoyance.

**He had killed him**.

It hadn't been a particularly difficult assignment, yet another of Kakuzu's bounty retrieval missions, just a boost for the organization's coffers. And yet he had lost a subordinate upon the mission; the fact that galled him the most was just how nonchalant the miser had been about it.

Did he think that shinobi of the caliber Akatsuki required were common place? Did he think that rogue shinobi of their experience, their skill were easy to replace? He had Zetsu out spying constantly just for new membership, their organization required the best and unfortunately the shinobi world teemed with mediocrity.

However there was little he could do to rectify the situation; Ryota was dead and short of reviving him as a path there was nothing that could be done about that, to further complicate the matter, he couldn't even punish Kakuzu the man had become critical to Akatsuki with his financial prowess and vast networks contacts across the continent, Akatsuki wouldn't reach the scale he needed to be at without him.

No he couldn't kill Kakuzu, he would order him to resume the mission alone and leave the retrieval to Zetsu, Kakuzu hadn't even given a reason for the act but Ryota had been wise enough to take his stance on the organization and its policies seriously so he obviously hadn't been trying to betray them back to his former home village.

In fact given their bickering at the last meeting, he could begin to see where this act had transpired out of, the very relationship he had konan had commented on had resulted in this act. A mutual lack of respect and agitation had exploded and left him with this mess.

There nothing that could be done about it beyond sending Zetsu out to retrieve any crucial secrets that could be traced back to Akatsuki and reclaim Ryota's ring of "blue". He would pressure the plant shinobi to increase the alacrity to his search even futher now, they were reduced to six members including himself now…Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, Konan and Orochimaru.

To further complicate the issue he still needed to find a competent and worthy partner for Kisame, whom he hadn't paired with anyone as of yet due to the scarcity of S class rogue Shinobi at the moment, it almost made him wish for the chaos of third ninja war again. Shinobi from all sides of the conflict abandoned their home nations in droves to either exploit the conflict to increase their personal power or to merely flee from it.

Honestly it was beginning to dawn on him just why no single person had ever attempted to gather a group of S rank Shinobi under a single banner outside of a village before…it was a chore and a headache to just prevent them from just killing each other.

But there was little else he could do besides persevere, this was the path to accomplishing his destiny and if that meant dealing with Kakuzu and his temper tantrums he would stomach them…but it would have been so much easier to simple kill the miser, he honestly expected more maturity from a man fifty years his senior.

Honestly at this rate Madara would end up being a member just to fill up space in their empty roster.

That thought, the thought of Madara actually having to play the part of a subservient subordinate actually brought a ghost of a smile to his lips.

But never the less…

**The trend of member killing member remained troubling**.

**xxx**

News reached Amegakure relatively slowly, it usually only came from the various traveling merchants that traveled the rough and rugged country that adorned the borderlands from the land of fire and earth.

Tales and rumors of other lands filtered into the land of Ame this way but by the time they reached the capital the events they spoke of had often times occurred weeks if not months before, this scarcity of information led to Nagato relying more upon Madara and Zetsu then his own rather limited network of contacts and informants to understand what going on through out the other lands of the continent.

This limited what he could accomplish by himself but in truth he wasn't overly vexed about it, if anything it bolstered his confidence, while he was reliant upon others to simply inform him of the various goings on in the other nations, it also meant that information about himself, his organization and other topics that he would prefer not be the lips besides those he directly chose himself was relatively secure.

Akatsuki needed notoriety but it also needed amenity and secrecy, while they were becoming a more well renowned and reputable organization, they were also all but unknown outside of those who directly contracted their services.

He was relying upon their organization remaining secretive for at least a bit longer, they weren't ready to embark upon their ultimate objective yet and the longer they could operate outside of public knowledge the better able they would be able to prepare for that. Akatsuki would remain in the shadows, and prepare for the downfall of this world in the shadows.

They would herald a new day for the world and every living soul within and it would be unknown to all save but for themselves.

And that would be how they would ensure their success, how they would ensure their goal was met, they would only announce their presence to the world when they were more then capable of dealing with the response it would bring.

**xxx**

The heavy steeled double doors to his chamber opened once again; revealing the same piercing darkness that it always contained within it, even as the paths worked to make the tower into a home, the throne room had yet to be touched it was still bare and unadorned, and apart from a scant few wall scones that she normally lit when she came into the chamber absent of light.

She came upon him in the throne room; today however he was not in the midst of a conversation with his various subordinates, nor in conference with Madara he was doing what he did for the most part these days.

Going over the various lore of the sage and trying to formulate a sealing technique that would be capable of extracting the massive amount of charka from the various tailed beasts and placing it within the Gedo statue, such a task was immense in scope and his scant knowledge of sealing in general did him little good in this task.

So far even with what Madara had provided left him with nothing beyond a scant idea of how to accomplish the task. He would need to incorporate the various charka's of the beasts into the Gedo, and have the statue become a holder for that charka until the time for its usage came.

As light began to fill the chamber; he knew she had come, he had felt her presence long before the door had opened, like his paths she contained within her lip a piece of his charka metal and through that they were connected.

With a wearied and tired sigh he slowly with trembling arms shaking from exertion began the process of resealing and rebinding the scroll before he placed the scroll back on the end table he had drug into the throne room to act as a holder for the various lore he was going over daily.

Every day and all day for the most part all he did when he wasn't busy organizing the efforts of the organization he was going over various lore regarding the art of sealing, legends of the sage of six paths or bijuu. For months this had been the routine, ever since he had found no mention of any method recorded that the sage had been able to harness the essence of the beasts.

He surely must have had one, he was credited as the savior of the world after all, he had saved humanity from the beasts surely a method one might employ in doing that would be the sealing away of a beast, but there was nothing on that front so ultimately it left him with only two options.

He either needed to keep digging through the various tomes and scrolls on the sage and hope to happen upon a hint or he would need to begin the process of attempting to create his own sealing technique.

As she walked further into the darkened throne room she made out various scrolls littering the bottom of the floor, old tomes of knowledge, books of history and jutsu just casually discarded and the further she walked into the chamber the more she saw.

And there in the furthest recesses of the chamber, amid piles of books, scrolls and old bound tomes she found him within his throne looking as if he was exhausted. His eyes turned to her for a moment before he placed a scroll it appeared he had been in the process of unbinding back on the table he had somehow managed to get into the room.

She frowned at this, for months he had been hold up within the throne room, hardly eating, hardly sleeping only studying, only experimenting and theorizing on sealing and extraction.

And the process she knew couldn't have been healthy for his already weakened and frail body but he didn't seem to care, he slept only for a few hours, he ate only a few morsels and even when she requested she eat with him often times he would only remain there a few moments before he called a path into the room to reseat him into his throne so he could resume his work.

"Nagato you don't need to push yourself so hard, we have plenty of time to prepare for our ultimate objective, you don't need to kill yourself to make it happen a few years sooner." She stated as she moved closer to him, his eyes never left her but they seemed to portray his irritation at her intrusion.

"_Konan I told you this work is important, not only to me but to our entire organization, or ambition! If we cannot get a viable method of sealing then we can never achieve our ultimate goal! My dream…Our dream! It will fade and die in the dust_!" He vented, his voice growing louder through his tangent.

"Yes but if you kill yourself attempting to get a viable method then our ambition will fail anyway, our dream of peace will crumble into ash." She remarked pointedly, like always Konan spoke her mind.

He knew she spoke the truth for she would never lie to him, had never lied to him she had been consistently honest through out the many, many years he had known and he knew if she said that he was pushing himself too hard…he likely was, but it was just so infuriating.

He had dominion over an entire arsenal of jutsu, he could replicate the powers of the sage of six paths but he couldn't figure out a damned sealing technique?

Nagato let out a yet another weary sigh before giving a single nod towards his partner and steepled his hands together as if in thought before giving her a singular upward glance.

"I thought you would be busy with the remodeling efforts for the tower, have you made your accommodations more suiting to your status already?" He questioned softly as his throne began to thrum slightly as it advanced forward, the contraption slid to a halt but a few feet closer to her but it made no move to come closer.

"Yes, I brought most it back in scrolls yesterday and spent most of this morning putting it all together, it was a annoying process ferrying the scrolls back to the tower but…" She trailed off at the look he gave her, his eyes were cast down and his hands had fall from his steeple and laying still across the cold steel of his throne.

"We cannot allow anyone into this tower, I know Konan." His voice was barely above a whisper: Even shinobi often didn't have as strange a lifestyle as they did he knew, before he had been implanted with the rods of the Gedo steel and before Yahiko died, he had saw a "normal life" was and this wasn't it.

He rarely saw anyone save Konan, Zetsu or Madara, and likewise unless if she ventured out into the city below she was restricted to the same familiar faces, the similar surroundings, day after day for over a year.

She was giving up her life to act as his protector, she was giving a chance for love, for friendship, marriage, children all to be apart of making their deceased comrade's dream a reality; for a moment just a brief moment he considered that to be the greatest of all the sins he was guilty of.

Of denying her the chance to at least attempt to have a normal life, had he died that day like Yahiko would she still be living as she did now? Would she have a normal life? Did she regret being here? With him? These and many more thousands of thoughts rushed through his mind.

Their eyes met once again and a silent question was asked: Do you regret being here? You are giving up your life, you can walk away any time you want…but you won't. Why? Why? Why?

He pondered that, he was guilty of many sins, walking down the path he had, his hands were already stained with the blood of hundreds and surely it would be thousands before it was all done in the end but this one was the most crippling of them all.

Because unlike all the shinobi he had slain, unlike all the civilians and innocents he had obliterated, they were simply a number to him, they were simply a walking bag of decaying flesh, for one reason or another they had earned their deaths, they had earned their fate and Konan…she was not, she did not deserve this life.

"Nagato? Are you alright?" He heard her question; breaking him from his dark and troubling thoughts and crippling doubts.

It troubled him that he was actually thinking of anything but their ultimate ambition, their goal, his destiny…but he couldn't help it, Konan had been the only constant in his life that had remained and even now her she was asking him if he was well, mere hours before he was to set out into their homeland and stain it with yet more blood.

"Yes-Yes I am fine Konan, I am just weary from my research, it appears I will have no choice but to develop my own technique at this rate…there isn't anything in there that provides a method suitable for our purposes and no technique I have studied in my search does what we need." He stated this as he turned his attention to the woman before him.

She was clad in her traditional attire: cloak of akatsuki, the same sandals she had been wearing for years, her hair kept tight in a bun with an origami rose decorating it, she looked like she did every day he saw her but today there was something within her eyes that brought these thoughts to his head.

It was a distraction, it was a weakness, it was something that he knew that could ultimately kill him, but…he couldn't part with her, perhaps she felt the same? No matter how deep her dragged her into the darkness, no matter how far they were swept away into this ocean of blood and war, conflict and battle they would be together.

"I'm glad you are well Nagato, but remember you need to take better care of yourself, you will need to be strong for today, today we close the book on Hanzo for good…" She stated, her voice firm with conviction, whatever thoughts she had on the matter of taking lives for him previously apparently were buried.

"I am strong enough to do what I need to do today Konan, you do not need to remind me of the task we have…" Nagato reprimanded, his statement lacked heat but it was a plain reminder of her place.

"**You need to be strong Nagato, stronger then anyone else, stronger then anyone has been, strong enough to rip this reality into pieces and cast them into the fires of war and recreate the world from the ashes**." Konan intoned respectfully as she regarded him.

She was ready to kill for him, ready to die for him, ready to plunge the world into the fires of hell one more time to usher in an era of peace unending.

That was perhaps what they both told themselves, when their burdens became too much, when their sins became unbearable, when they could no longer silence the conscience they suppressed, that in the end all of it would be worth it.

"**Yes, today we end that chapter of our lives and can focus on the future." **Nagato agreed as he placed his hands into the gauntlets adorning his throne and began to focus his charka; all he needed was the Tendo this time, the last thing the supporters of Hanzo would witness before being cast from this earth into the fires of hell awaiting them would be the face of the Leader they betrayed of the dream they had killed and of the hope for peace they had destroyed.

"Well then I shall depart…I will see you when I return Nagato: Remember what I said…be strong, today we begin to fulfill your destiny."

"Do not hesitate Konan. They are neither worth your pity nor your mercy; remember they chose the master they serve." He reminded her as he began to funnel his charka outward, while the majority of his paths were still aiding in the construction of the tower the Deva had been spared that indignity and was upon its usual perch adorning the top of the tower.

The tendo casually pushed itself upward and with a single leap shot forth off the highest platform of the tower and rapidly descended into the city below, the location he had to travel to was a relatively short distance from the city it would be a relatively brief affair.

He would kill these traitors and return to his city purged free of the traitors and malcontents that rebelled against his rule.

**xxx**

The battlefield was only about fifty or so miles from the outskirts of Amegakure, the once rolling hills and plains had been flattened and crushed during the war, on Konoha's push to Amegakure this had been where Hanzo had made one of his pitted stances against Konoha and while the fields and plains ran red with the blood of the leaf, they ultimately won the day due to superior numbers.

This was also the burial ground for many shinobi of Amegakure, although Hanzo himself escaped death that day by fleeing the field while Konoha regrouped from a surprise offensive by Amegakure, many shinobi of Ame had died defending their capital from the invaders of the leaf.

During Ame's heyday before the war this had been one of the largest farming communities within the country supplying Amegakure it self and many other remote settlements and villages within Ame. What remained of once fertile and good farmlands was nothing but a scar of a conflict now more then a decade past. The ground was still warped from explosions and fire; entire hills had been reduced to craters in the ground.

Why the Hanzo faction had decided to make one of his largest defeats of the second war a base camp he likely would never know, true it was fairly remote with the closest settlement being Amegakure it self but it was hardly unknown. He himself had never been here before, but many people during his childhood had spoken of the slaughter that happened here that day.

Amidst the ruin of farmland and fields across an area measuring more then a mile across were a collection of tents and prefab structures, many of them looked worn and tattered from years of exposure to the elements but within the cratered and pocked battlefield and broken tree line there were figures moving about.

From the memories he had absorbed and observed he had learned of their base here at this battlefield, he had learned of their number, their names, their families, their positions in societies. For the most part the Hanzo supporters seemed to be mostly shinobi formerly under the salamander as his personal private army, in the new system under God there was no place for mercenaries such as them.

**The only shinobi allowed by God, served God.**

**xxx**

**Hanzo Supporter Encampment**

**Rural Ame**

He approached the camp casually, slogging through the knee high mud without effort, the terrain was rough where there had once been even and level fields, the war had turned the entire area into pock and crater marked wasteland. This gave the Hanzo supporters some cover from sight, you would actually have to stumble into their encampment if you didn't know where to look unless if you had been there before.

And he had, through another memories, he had witnessed the layout of the camp, its placement, its security and its weaknesses, he knew exactly were to strike for maximum effect. He could deliver a swift and brutal blow and end their plotted rebellion long before it began.

As he breached the outer line of dead trees marking the camp he noted three of the Hanzo supporters standing at the far edge of the prefab structures and collection of tents, obviously they were there to be lookouts for intruders, to warn their fellows of discovery or attack.

His legs tensed for a moment and then he leapt forward, covering the nearly three hundred feet distance between him and the group in an instant; he descended in front of them, his cloak fluttering the blowing wind, his features matted with rain but the elements didn't effect his vision and his aim was true.

Due to the darkness of the hour and the blowing wind and rain battering them and their collection of tents, no doubt his detection would take a moment, in conditions like these it was difficult to make out even a few yards in front of you, but these weren't civilians or random swordsmen or samurai they were shinobi and their eyes were keener then most and they made out his descent just as he landed in front of them.

Eyes widened and mouths gasped; they stumbled back trying to gather their wits to raise an alarm only for him to take one and then two steps forward before raising right hand and declaring with a voice like a thunder clap: "Know Pain." One of the Hanzo shinobi was flung back, his form crashing through one of the prefabs only for his broken and mangled body to exit out the other side, skidding face down into the mud, lying there unmoving.

**One down**.

The other two apparently had recovered from their initial stunned reaction because they both drew kunai knives and flung them towards the auburn figure, both knives were swatted away by a wave of gravitonic force he emitted from his body, not even bothering to raise his hands to deflect the individual attacks.

"We have an intruder in the compound, all men to arms, to arms!" one of the Hanzo supporters exclaimed as he charged towards the auburn figure who had remained stationary since launching one of the three initial guards threw a prefab.

Ringlet eyes bored into the incoming enemy as the man drew a short a sword and raised it overhead preparing to slice the leader of Akatsuki in two.

However as the man prepared to swing down he suddenly stopped in place his eyes widened in shock as the auburn figure regarded; just as it always was his face was blank, expressionless but his eyes burned with a dark anger, the normally vibrant and peaceful rinnegen orbs had become stormclouds.

"_Know pain._" The Auburn figure proclaimed as the shinobi began to be lifted upwards, his body being cast aloft like a feather caught in a stray breeze. Further and further he flew upward even as his fellows charged the auburn figure, higher he rose until the auburn rose a hand and brought it and like as if gravity suddenly return the man rocketed down like one of Asura's missiles and struck the earth, the sound of shattering bones and rupturing organs was lost amid the sounds of alarm and the weather about but with the eyes of the sage the auburn figure could plainly see that the shinobi was dead.

**Two down**, many more to go but his bloody work had just begun.

As multiple enemies surrounded the cloaked auburn figure his expression didn't change, his eyes slowly looked over each and every man and woman that stood against him, now the entire camp was on alert and from the memories provided to him from the soul absorption he knew that the group consisted of around thirty or so individuals so surely more would be on the way if they didn't flee.

He would have to work quickly to prevent that; as the encircling group pressed further and further towards he raised both hands upward and suddenly the ground around him began to tremble as started to shift, their footing suddenly unstable many were caught off balance, those were either wise enough or experienced enough to attach themselves to the ground with their charka fared better but would still be just as dead as their fellows shortly after.

The few standing enemies launched a volley of ninjutsu after him, apparently charka affinity was fairly diverse among the group, Water Dragons, Fireballs and Lighting bolts came at him in waves; It was nothing however that this power could not handle, through the rinnegan he didn't even need to avoid these pathetic assaults.

He let out a pulse of gravitonic force and the techniques faltered and then stopped before being pushed away from him, some sputtered out, more resilient techniques such as the Water Dragon only righted it self and prepared to launch it self at the auburn figure once again, the auburn figures eyes narrowed in what could reasonably be called annoyance as he raised a hand and flung the water construct back once more, this time however the construct struck the earth much harder and simply phased out of existence, becoming the water that had made it once again.

With their ninjutsu assault stalled; the standing shinobi looked a bit perturbed and quite a few seemed intimidated, but from bravery or stupidity they held their ground.

How to dispatch them? Gravitonic attacks? Unless if he planned to unleash true power and show them _Pain_, he would have to wait for the power to return to him after every attack, and while he was fairly confident they wouldn't be able to attack him while he was recovering from the usage of the path's powers, he wasn't willing to risk his most powerful path to mere assumption.

The auburn figure launched forward, leaping into the air spreading his arms out wide and launching a volley of razor sharp charka rods forth at his opponents below, several were skewered by the rods, the metal cutting through flesh and piercing bone.

Some managed to avoid the volley only for the auburn figure to land before them, either quickly dispatching them with Taijutsu or yet more rods, with two opponents the auburn figure literally had to break their necks to prevent them from fleeing with their legs crippled by charka rods as they tried to desperately crawl away from the auburn figure who was dispatching the still fallen shinobi or the now crippled shinobi.

However it seemed just as soon as he finished with this group another appeared, this one seemed much larger and likely contained within it the majority of the camp's forces, the last one had been sent to stall him until this force was readied for combat.

"It's the God of Amegakure!" one of the approaching shinobi proclaimed once they got a good look at the pierced figure of the leader of Akatsuki.

"He finally left the tower! Kill him!" Another jeered as he charged.

This group was more then twice the number of the prior one, likely around twenty or so shinobi and as they ran through hand seals the auburn figure stood still amidst the corpses of their fellows before raising a hand at the center of the group, they were covering the distance between them and him rapidly…but it wasn't quite fast enough.

"_Know Pain_." He proclaimed as he expelled yet another shinra tensei, however this one was quite a bit stronger then any of the prior ones he had used in this engagement against the forces of the Hanzo supporters.

They launched their own ninjutsu assault upon, much like before it consisted of many different elemental affinities, fireballs, lightning bolts, pillars of earth launched towards him but it made no difference once his wave of gravity met the projectile attacks their faltered and were merely undone, warped out of existence by the wrath of his power.

As the wave of gravitonic force shot forward into the ranks of the Hanzo supporters and they were flung back like leaves being plucked by the wind from a branch, he thought of that day when shinobi such as these had attempted to destroy Akatsuki, had attempted to destroy him and Konan and now this had been their just reward for that day.

For surviving his first purge, they and their families would die today: as the moonlight broke through the storm clouds and illuminated the battlefield he noted with some satisfaction where they had been once been a tent city, a collection of prefabs and survival tents that had before this slaughter housed more then forty people.

Now there was only ruin, pitches still clung to the ground, fragments of cloth fluttered about the area, broken and twisted bodies littered the earth.

Limbs buried underneath rubble, bodies crushed by gravitonic pressure and force and impact trauma, blood pooling and being scattered by the constant pouring rain, this battlefield for a moment had relived a pivotal moment in the history of Ame, only this time it was one shinobi of Amegakure killing others.

**There was no leaf invasion, no justification, no grandiose ideal or propaganda.**

**He had killed them because he had wished them to be dead, and now they were.**

His ringlet eyes however caught movement, a figure squirming beneath a piece of stone that had been cleaved from the ground from where the sheer force of his attack had ripped it from its place and flung it through the air like it had been a pebble, apparently it had landed upon one of the shinobi not fortunate enough to die from the sheer force of his gravity attack.

The stride of the cloaked auburn figure was perfect as he made his way to the buried Hanzo supporter; he assumed it was a woman from the soft feminine features adorning his face and her slender legs, although it was hard to tell from the majority of her torso being crushed beneath the fallen rock.

She apparently was aware of his approach as she whimpered pitifully and renewed her struggling against the rock a vigor that had been absent prior, humans clung to life even when it was rapidly fading from them; and if the blood pooling from her body was any indicator it was leaving her rapidly.

Rinnegan orbs met the Hanzo supporter's and time to freeze, her face frozen in a mask of terror and indignation.

"Yo-…you killed them all…" she growled out weakly, blood frothing at her lips with every belabored word, with every heave of her crushed chest.

"_Yes; you are the only survivor as of this moment, the only relic from a time now past._" The auburn God agreed.

The woman seemed to be on the verge of tears, her life was slipping away rapidly and yet she was still desperately trying to cling to, the auburn God knelt down to her and stared into her eyes, his gaze was unblinking and direct.

"You cannot leave here alive, I would not permit it even if your wound was not mortal, I came here to cleanse Ame of your taint." He informed her coldly.

Her once sorrowful looking eyes met the auburn figures and they burned with rage.

"And how are you any better? Akatsuki killed many more people of Ame then Hanzo ever did! He made peace with the leaf and saved us all! All you did was rip apart that peace and cast us back into a war." Her voice had regained some of its former strength, and her gaze now had an intensity they had lacked before.

"_Perhaps but that war was of Hanzo's own making_." The auburn god replied solemnly.

He didn't know why he was having this conversation, he didn't know why he was indulging this dying enemy, he should have simply finished her and not engaged her in conversation, but even as life left her she remained resolute to her cause, as wrong as it was, as deluded as she was…he could respect that perseverance.

In another life, no doubt she would have made an excellent addition to the old Akatsuki, but that time was long gone now, and dwelling upon it wouldn't return it.

"_Yo…You…_" Her eyes seemed to be losing focus, the intensity, and energy that had came with her anger seemed to be fading away replacing what was visible of her blood encrusted face with a relatively blank and almost peaceful look.

"_You…You, are not a …_" She struggled for breath, blood and spittle dribbled from her mouth, frothing at her lips as she desperately tried to speak.

"_A God_…" She said, her voice barely carrying above a whisper as her visible body slackened and went still, her final breath leaving her crushed and ruptured lungs.

He didn't know how long he knelt there staring into eyes that had long since become vacant, he didn't know why he remained, there was something within her words though that anchored him to the spot and when the auburn figure finally did rise he cast a singular glance back towards the fallen kunoichi.

"_Perhaps_…" He mumbled as a response, his normally deadened tone didn't betray any emotion or feeling, but beyond the words there was a nagging sense of self doubt, a seed had been planted by that dying denial from his enemy.

"_But I will become one_." He stated, it didn't matter what the dead thought, they couldn't impact the world any longer. He stood amidst the battlefield, amidst the wreckage and corpses and gazed upward into the pouring rain filled skies and saw the moon on it's downward descent even past the fairly heavy cloud cover.

Now perhaps that day that Yahiko and his dream had died in the constant rain of Ame could be forgotten…perhaps now that seemingly all those who had survived that had served the salamander were dead…he could look to the future.

Without giving the ruined and wrecked camp another look the cloaked auburn figure leapt into the air.

It was time to return to Amegakure and see if Konan was done with her own assignment yet, after this last bit of personal baggage was dealt with…they could focus solely upon the future, and Akatsuki.

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

He let his focus drift from the Tendo, direct oversight was no longer necessary and while the deceased shinobi's words had struck something within him, this was a moment of victory, this was a moment of triumph and he would savor it as one.

As he recalled the Tendo he allowed himself a brief moment to breath easier, for a moment just a moment his world was confined to this singular room, his will merely his own, he had no concerns, he had no cares, he had nothing beyond himself and it was almost overjoying.

For a moment he was free of burden, a weight had been lifted…all of his opposition had been obliterated, no doubt more would rise in time, no doubt new enemies would surface, new foes would arise but for this moment he had won, he had accomplished his mission.

He now ruled Amegakure within out opposition, his rule was absolute and unquestionable now, and as soon as Konan finished her task and returned this bloody day could fade into the history of their nation as the day God vanquished the last of his old enemies and prepared the world for the coming of the dawn.

His thoughts were broken by the opening of the heavy steeled double doors into his throne, even in the near perfect darkness of the throne, his eyes saw her as she shuffled forward, she was favoring her left leg…clearly the Hanzo supporter's families had been more of an issue then he had initially thought they would be, but since she had returned he could only assume she had succeeded.

"You return." He called out as the familiar light of the scones filled the chamber with a scant amount of light as she resumed her pace towards him, as she continued however it became increasingly obvious something was wrong, her cloak, her familiar and akatsuki adorned cloak was shredded in several places and crimson was trailing behind her…from his angle he couldn't see where the blow was but he knew given how durable and Resilient his Angel was, that if she was suffering ill effect no doubt those he had sent her against had been far stronger then he had thought.

As she continued forward he saw the extent of her injury for the first time, where once there had been a leg now there was charred cloth and flesh, in fact her entire right leg seemed to more or less the same going from sandal to upper thigh, the explosion had been a powerful but low one…an exploding tag? He thought to himself as he willed his throne to close the distance between them.

But it was her expression that troubled him the most, it was her expression that ripped thoughts of victory away from this day; it was one of vacant horror, he recalled seeing the same expression when she had first bore witness to Yahiko dying, to the usage of his body as the Tendo…something terrible had happened upon her assignment.

"Konan?" He questioned softly as his throne shuddered to a halt near her, she placed a single hand against the thick metal of his throne to steady herself before her amber eyes met his own and he felt…guilty? Why? She had chosen this, he had repeated that mantra into his head for hours, and yet it happened, he felt it now in this situation.

What had happened during her mission in Amegakure?

"Konan?" he repeated this time, his voice carrying more weight and authority, he had to break her from this silence, the casual dripping of her blood to the stonework was the only noise that could be heard for a brief moment before his partner gave a slight hesitant nod.

"They-The child…" His angel frowned and it appeared as if she was close to tears, he had never seen her like this, not during the horror of the war, she had only wept after Yahiko died, when she thought he would die…what could have broken through the mantra of the shinobi to effect her in such a way?

"What child? One of the supporter's family members?" He questioned, that seemed most likely although given he had no indicator of just what happened, it was only a guess.

Konan bobbed her chin upward and hesitantly reached to the collar of her cloak, grasping the interior clasp and undoing it with an audible pop. And slowly slid open the cloak revealing her normal clothing consisting of black fishnet and purple tinted kunoichi pants with their knee's cut short to fit within the cloak.

However it was not her outfit that had his attention, he had seen beneath the cloak before when she had come to help him into his throne every morning and had yet to don it herself, what his attention was the splatter of crimson adorning the interior of the cloak and her clothing, her chest and lower stomach were peppered with burns and oozing wounds much like her right leg.

"Children did this?" He questioned, ringlet eyes contorting in confusion, how could a child do this to a trained kunoichi of Konan's caliber? She could easily dispatch even elite jounin level opponents with her current skill…the only way it could have occurred if it had been an attack that she hadn't been expecting, hadn't prepared for…

Konan once more gave a seemingly weary and hesitant nod.

"How?" His voice had dropped to an arctic tone, he wouldn't be deprived of his angel, he wouldn't be deprived of the last remaining link to his past, he wouldn't allow it. He would forbid it, if she perished; he would merely revive her to his side again and again as many times as needed…he wouldn't be without her.

He couldn't…perhaps that was selfish, perhaps was the all too mortal weakness infecting his thoughts?

"The child…the child had a explosive tag, I had hesitated and…" an almost rueful smile crossed his angel's lips for a second before fading back to her normally stoic and blank demeanor.

"She didn't. She killed herself and nearly killed me…I barely had the time to form a protective layer but it didn't stop all of the blast but…it kept me alive." She spoke her eyes left his and she cast her head down.

She was ashamed, she was ashamed she had hesitated, had shown weakness and been repaid by that with an attempt to kill her.

"Are all of the families dead?" He questioned, finally turning the subject over to the mission he had assigned her.

"Yes, the girl was…was the last." Konan stated as her head rose and once more their eyes met and she pulled her hand back and tried to regain her balance by herself, she managed it if only just, her legs wobbled and the right seemed to be paining her even more now that she was once again placing weight upon it.

"Good, do you need medical treatment?" Nagato questioned, while he couldn't very well administer first aid himself, the Deva was but a few hours from returning and if that wasn't soon enough the other five paths could suffice if required.

Konan was silent, her eyes were once again focused upon the floor.

He almost, almost felt the urge to roll his eyes at her antics, perhaps a different approach was called for her, if she wasn't willing to submit to his aid he would likely have to press the issue.

"Konan do you need me to get the paths to treat your injuries or do you think you can manage on your own? For they will be treated, we both saw what untreated injuries could lead to during the third war…I am not having you live through this attempt on your life only to lose you to an infection of the blood." He scolded, but it lacked heat.

"I can manage myself." She said, but her tone was pained and she stumbled forward, her hand once again launching out to grasp upon his throne to steady himself.

An almost ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

Her eyes found his and an almost hesitant smile cross her lips and she gave a small nod.

It appeared that today despite his own physical frailties he would be playing nursemaid…_the irony was not lost on him_.

**xxx**

**AN:** Well here we have chapter seven, with chapter eight I am thinking of doing a fairly big time skip to Itachi Uchiha's joining of the organization considering we are still roughly nine or so years out from the Kyuubi attack and it doesn't occur until four years prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

Hope to see you all next time!

**-Reborn Akatsuki **


	8. The Mercy of a God

**AN:** Well here we are for chapter eight; you know when I first started this story I wasn't sure what sort of reception it would receive and I must say I am quite happy it has been enjoyable for so many people so far.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or associated products**

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

He had assisted Konan during their journey to his workshop; allowing her to lean against his throne as he guided her towards the place that was to become his temporary operating room.

The irony that a place of a death; a place where he dismembered, rended flesh from bone would be turned into a place of healing, even temporarily was not lost to him.

Once within the silence, the atmosphere had been…uncomfortable, but he willed it to the back of his mind, he would be strong. He would allow petty notions of nervousness to impede in what he must do here now.

"Go over to the free slab and undress." His voice was cold and direct, but despite his best effort a hint of embarrassment crept through.

She regarded him in silence; her eyes were unwavering and despite her apparent injury and exhaustion she fixed him with a nod before she pulled the tattered and burnt remnants of her cloak from her shoulders, pulling the already unzipped portion over herself and casting it to the floor before kicking off her sandals and hesitantly her hands lowered towards the torn mesh undershirt before pulled that off as well.

She was reduced to wearing only her cut down purple tinted ninja pants, her purple bra and her slashed Amegakure forehead protector which was hanging around her neck.

If the atmosphere had been tense before; it was undeniably more so now, even with the Rinnegan and perfect sight it endowed him with; he could help but wonder if he was imagining the faint reddening around her cheeks at the situation.

Why was she embarrassed? He wondered that afterwards; at the time he merely pushed it from his mind, during their years together they had practically grown from children to adults in each others presence. Why would she hesitate to undress in front of him? It wasn't as if he was a stranger, some leering man who saw her only as a piece of meat…he was the closet thing she had to family.

However his thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when she apparently decided when he said undress…he meant undress totally.

Her hands came upward and hesitantly cupped the clasps around her bra only for him to stop her.

"_No…you can keep…keep that on_." He sputtered weakly while inside he was raging at his own reaction.

He couldn't help but scowl at her own seemingly amused smile as she regarded him before giving a nod and approaching the slab in the corner of the room.

He couldn't help being embarrassed; he had practically grown up around Konan and while Jiraya had explained the birds and the bees to all three of them before he had departed from his role as their guardian…he had never been interested in such.

When Yahiko had shown interest in Konan, he had encouraged it, he had enabled it…because he wanted them both to be happy, he could simply be…and when that had ended, when he had transcended his mortality, it had been a further step towards the removal from that element of his life.

To be free of what made base humans tick, their reasons for existence, pleasure, breeding, wealth none of it meant anything to him.

**He was a god after all.**

He was content to be free from those…urges…but seeing her around him, undressed and…He shook his head and refocused his mind, he was about to perform what could be considered battlefield surgery, he would need all of his focus and thoughts free.

"I will have to perform this operation myself; the Tendo is still hours out and summoning to the tower directly would be a waste of charka and would further stall our ultimate goal, and likewise the rest of the paths are occupied with their activities in the tower." He explained.

"Pain if you think it is best…" She slowly rounded off as she sat upon the slab still staring at his form housed within it's throne, it wasn't designed for much beyond just assisting him in movement, it likely wouldn't provide all the freedom he would require to perform a surgical operation.

But it would have to do for now, the longer he waited, the longer this was put off the greater the danger would be, so he would have to make do.

He would have to become a healer for her.

Rinnegen orbs met amber; she was expecting reassurance, he had none to give…but perhaps he could strengthen her resolve.

Nagato would have comforted her…Nagato would have assured her things would be well, that she would be fine and life would go on…Nagato was dead.

All that was left to them both was Pain and Pain couldn't comfort, Pain couldn't soothe, Pain couldn't assure…but Pain could purify, Pain could be a reminder.

"_I do…now prepare yourself; this will be painful I do not have any anesthetic. You will feel this and…it will be a reminder of this day_."

"_It will remind you of the price of complacency, of careless trust, compassion. You are here now only because you hesitated. You will never hesitate again._" His tone was conversational, but the dark undercurrent was still present; despite this likely being a good learning experience for Konan, he was still enraged about the fact she had to learn it from her own countrymen…as if either of them had not suffered enough from their fellow natives of Ame.

But perhaps…perhaps he found it unsettling because a child had done this, a child had exploited a moment of hesitation and in that moment nearly taken the sole remaining person ground him to this world…where would he be without Konan?

Where would he be…

But she was a survivor; she would survive this, she would endure this and it would be overcome like everything else in their lives.

**xxx**

Akatsuki had no resident medic; it had no doctors, no healers, no herbalists or alchemists, no purveyor of cures nor medical ninjutsu.

This was in part due to the sheer scarcity of such people, and in part due to just how few medical ninja of renown were within the world, while the teachings of Tsunade of the Sannin had been passed on to the next generation they still were far from common place and were still far from the mastery of their creator.

It was due to that, that Akatsuki lacked a doctor, it was due to that now he had to provide that role for Konan, despite his own frailties, despite his own fatigue and weariness he would now have to act as a healer.

The Deva was still hours from returning and due to him finally getting his Angel to submit to treatment, he would need to operate upon her himself.

As she shed the tattered and burnt cloak of Akatsuki, he once more saw the savagery of her injuries and just how closely she had come to the breach of death, while the injuries were minor, if she had not formed a secondary protective layer above herself, no doubt the pressure wave would have killed her, the burns and superficial shrapnel were inconsequential apart from the fact they could lead to infection.

But even if Akatsuki did have a medic, even if they had healers, an army of healers…he would not let anyone touch his Angel, she was above the base and grasping hands of humanity.

**xxx**

He gazed upon her still form; the shallow movements of her chest as it heaved for breath, the flushing of her skin as sweat broke out upon it, she was entrusting her life to him yet again, just as he entrusted his life to her every day.

They could only survive, only succeed together; alone they were weak, divided…broken but together they could change this world.

As she stared down upon her bleeding and injured form below him; he could help but think back to if this had been a normal woman, a normal village, a normal city he could merely take her to a clinic, a hospital for treatment but he couldn't…he couldn't.

Amegakure didn't possess many if any capable medical shinobi it never had, until his own creation of the Amegakure Shinobi Academy it had rarely produced Shinobi at all, the majority of those within the country had been imported or selected by Hanzo to act as his own private army and as such it resulted in a scarcity of Ame Shinobi period.

The "Hospitals" and other places of medicine within the country were crude and primitive, it didn't entirely stem form their lack of medical shinobi, it also was effected by the land of Ame being immensely poor, as such even though he no doubt could request for his Angel to be cared for…he wouldn't.

He would have to care for her himself, even if they had possessed more capable medical shinobi he wouldn't risk what that would do to his image, if his angel could injured hurt even among their own people then what would they say of their God? What if he too was capable of injury?

Even if their remedial medical facilities and their staff met his standards; the questions that would arise from her being placed in their care…no he would have to tend to her himself and while his knowledge of healing was rather limited he did posses knowledge of battlefield first aid thanks to Jiraya.

And his knowledge of the anatomy of human beings had been expanded upon immensely since his usage of the paths, he would have to make usage of his knowledge and limited skills, for while his Angel was not grievously injured, her injuries as they were would prevent her from acting out her role and…if they were left untended they could result in undue complications.

Trusting Amber orbs hesitantly broke through smeared blue eyeliner and gazed up at him, he had never done this before, he had never operated on a living person before, the process he put the paths through was brutal…crude, he crushed bone, he cut out and rearranged organs, all in the effort to make them more streamlined, more combat efficient, more lethal.

But with her…he would need to be delicate, he would need to repair rather then destroy, he would need to heal rather then repurpose and he would need to create rather then warp.

Hesitantly his hands began lowering to her bare stomach; it would be best to start there…the majority of the damage had been concentrated there save her right leg, he would need to cut out all of the bits of debris and other fragmentation that had peppered her body during the explosion, the burns, bruises and cuts were fairly easy to remedy but the side effects of an explosion…they were much more difficult to handle.

If he had medical ninjutsu he could simply command her flesh to knit at his will, he could revive her dying cells and expel all the foreign debris through his charka but he didn't, so he was forced to result to more…primitive measures, placing a shaking bare palm upon her torn and bleeding flesh his other free hand reached out to the end table he had drug over to the slab he was to operate with her upon it.

Upon the table were the surgical instruments he had scavenged from the materials he used to construct his paths, forceps, scalpels, among other adorned the table he had sanitized them as best he could but their lack of antibiotics was troubling in situations such as these, truly there were times that he cursed their homelands poverty and this was one of those times.

But there was no helping it, if he didn't act soon infection would likely set in and begin to fester within the wounds and it wouldn't matter if his tools were sanitized properly or not.

"**Have Faith Konan.**" His voice was strong, not betraying the dread, the all too human fear that was infecting his thoughts.

He would not allow her to see him crippled by such a mortal weakness.

**xxx**

She let out a hiss of breath; pain etched into her normally stoic features as the scalpel made contact with her stomach; he had decided that almost three inches of her flesh adorning her side was just too fragmented, too destroyed to even attempt to salvage, with the rest of her he would attempt to pull the individual bits of debris out but with this portion…he would just have to take it and hope that infection didn't set in.

Blood pooled upward, flowing freely from the willing form of his partner beneath him; this was what trust truly was. She was relying upon him, not for some menial task, not some minor thing but to ensure she survived

As he cut into her soft and smooth flesh; he couldn't help but note that this was the closest either of them had been in a long time, a closeness that was not brought about by the daily affairs of managing Akatsuki or Amegakure. today there had been not one discussion of Akatsuki, not one talk relating to the subject of how best to serve Ame today…today it had merely been about repairing what little his limited skills in this field could.

She tensed beneath him; her body willing it self to remain still despite the cutting of the cold metal into her flesh, his hand was steady, his aim was good and the strip of perforated flesh came free; beneath it the red of blood and muscle was visible placing the bloodied scalpel back upon it's place on the table, he pulled forth a wad of medical gauze and placed it against the opening, blood soaking into the white linen fabric, staining it a crimson.

Blood continued to push against the gauze, but he held the wadding firmly against the open wound; while his other hand struggled to pull forth small baggie of fine white powder from the table; his tools were limited, the methods and technology available to him were limited.

In truth all he had to work with was what he normally used for his paths, and unfortunately such measures were crude, but occasionally he had operated upon a recently dead corpse before reconverting it into a path, and occasionally he had to aid the path with coagulation or else it would merely perish again and be worthless to him.

He hesitantly lifted the gauze and blood resumed pooling where skin had once been, he opened the baggie and poured a generous amount of the coagulating agent into the wound, tossing the emptied baggie aside before replacing the gauze, hopefully that would stem the worst of the blood loss from the most dire area of her injury and allow him to focus upon her leg and chest without interruption.

So far she had made no cry of pain, no sound of distress; this process must be painful but she was willing herself to be strong, to not give into the Pain, yet again she astounded him. While to the naked eye these injuries would barely qualify as battlefield wounds, their placement and the possibility of infection must have made them quite painful and yet here he was operating upon her without any sort of chemical assistance to numb the pain…with the crudest and most brutal of medical tools and she was remaining strong.

As he held the gauze in place his eyes drifted from her blood encrusted stomach to her chest, her bra thankfully hadn't been overly effected, it would have been…Awkward if he had to cut out portions of her own bra from her breasts. Short of her leg, the only truly pressing wounds remaining were merely the bits of dirt, and other debris that had impacted her body during the blast, it was almost frightening to think just how fragile his angel truly was…just how mortal she was.

After a few moments he released his hold on the gauze and reached for his forceps; it was time to begin the much more time consuming process of trying to dig out all the little bits of shrapnel from his angel, some of them would come out naturally in time, however some he would need to dig out himself or else they could linger and lead to serious infection down the line.

Her eyes were watering from pain and they had found his own; did she view him as a monster now? A man who could carve into her without care or hesitation if it was required?

As he pulled free a bit of jagged and torn metal from her flesh before casting it to the floor, he pondered on that; he cared about Konan, he cared enough about her that he wouldn't care if she viewed him as a monster, he would remain by her side and expect her to do the same.

If he had to be a monster to ensure her survival and Yahiko's dream coming to fruitation…so be it.

He would become a monster willingly, gladly and without hesitation or remorse.

**xxx**

Konan was like one of his paths in a way; her flesh yielded to him, she was entrusting herself to him, perhaps it was merely second nature by this point but the fact she was willing to give herself to him in such a fashion was truly telling.

She allowed him to take her life within his hands, to take her future, all her wishes, dreams and hopes and hold them within his grasp…to restore or crush; it was trust, absolute trust on her part.

It was devotion; perhaps somewhere along the way she had been convinced this was what she truly wanted as well, perhaps she had convinced herself or perhaps…she merely wished to remain at his side.

She would never turn from his side; she existed to aid him, to be by his side and perhaps…he existed for her; to have the strength to enable the desires she would never be capable of herself, to be the one who would carry her dreams for her and ensure they were made reality.

Perhaps that was his role; Perhaps they were incapable of existing without each other, for more then a year now they had lived together within Amegakure reviving a ravaged and dead city.

Together they were bringing Amegakure and with it Ame back to life; something that would have likely been beyond either of them had they been acting alone, together they were accomplishing Yahiko's dream.

Together they along with the ancient Uchiha; Madara had created an organization that would bring the entire world low and reshape life for every man, woman and child living upon the earth.

Only through her could Pain exist for Pain was reliant upon the continual existence of Nagato and only through Konan could that continue and only through Pain could what she wished occur; their relationship was symbiotic.

**xxx**

Upon his perch at the tallest peak of his tower he could gaze upon his city, he could bare witness to the entirety of Amegakure, to be its God.

As he stared down at the city below; he saw industry returning, breathing new life into the dead husk that had been rotting away for decades, he saw merchants selling their wares, he heard the cries and sales pitches of the various trades and services.

The scars from the war so long ago were fading away; where once there had only been destruction there was now life, where once their had only been ruin there was now productivity. While Amegakure had been recovering from the attack since it had occurred, the progress of it was now actually noticeable, with the boost in the national coffers that having a shinobi force capable of taking on contracts and missions was gaining, the tide was once again turning.

The wheels of Amegakure's economy began to turn; and with it the prospects of the country, and its people soared.

He saw life returning to his city; he saw Amegakure breathing its first breath, and with this first step on the road to recovery he could begin his plan to seclude Amegakure from the world.

Amegakure was the capital of Ame and thus the seat of the majority of trade and commerce with foreign powers and interests but it had also become a target during the second shinobi world war; in order to prevent that from happening he would have to limit foreign influence, he would have to limit foreign presence.

Ame could endure, it could rebuild it self, forge its own destiny it didn't need the paltry trade it garnered from Iwagakure to the east nor Konohagakure to the south.

It didn't need foreign protection, it didn't need foreign coin, it didn't need foreign anything; his nation would be self sustaining and everlasting. But that would be the future, at the moment his nation could scarcely feed it self and despite his and Konan's best efforts that problem was still dominating the majority of his concerns.

There was very little organized farming within Ame, most villages had their own farms to support their own populations and little else, without a nationalized effort, without a centralized effort to grow enough food to support their population…Ame would be reliant upon foreigners for basic foodstuffs.

He had reduced the problem by instituting a nationalized granary for the people of Ame, and thus more could be fed, but that didn't increase the rate of production, it didn't increase the amount of foodstuffs, only that it could be more easily distributed.

This infuriated him; for his strength, for his power, wisdom and conviction he could not merely conjure food from thin air, he couldn't do much more beyond ordering the construction of more farms and requesting his people work them.

But one day Ame would be the strong and solitary power he knew it could be, one day Ame would have its place in the sun, one day the endless rain of Ame would give way for the dawn.

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

**Several days later**

Konan was lying sprawled upon the mattress of what was going to eventually be her bed, the frame was lying half assembled in the floor and several blankets and comforters littered the floor tossed aside by his Angel after she declared them to be "too soft".

His throne seemed almost an intrusion within the room; while he had been within her quarters before, it had never been while she was just lazing about it, it had usually only been at the conclusion of their "day" when she brought him here to prepare him for his nightly cleaning before taking him to his own room.

But his discomfort at being their aside their conversation was also one of troubling issues relating to the organization that their lives were now tied to.

"I still cannot believe Kakuzu killed Ryota, first Sasori and now him…it isn't like the shinobi we recruit are commonplace, each and everyone of them must be exceptionally skilled and have useful traits or ability that will make them worthwhile to the organization." He ground out; while he disliked venting his frustrations upon Konan, he had no other ear to do so to.

His angel regarded him with a curious look for a moment before she spoke quietly.

"Pain do you remember why Kakuzu agreed to join us in this endeavor? Do you recall his terms?"

"**Yes…and I recall the conclusion of our first encounter.**"

**xxx**

**The Village of Yui**

**Tea Country**

**Several months ago**

"**You are strong, but you are but a man kakuzu…you cannot defeat me, and I have all but defeated you.**" The Path responded as it eyed the two remaining thread creatures, Kakuzu was likely holding those back now that both the flame and lightning mask were no more.

Kakuzu eyed the paths wearily as he assumed a Taijutsu stance, no doubt he would rather rely upon his own strength and durability over risking further loss of his hearts.

"**You came to this village, this home for a purpose and that purpose was money, simple greed but something that is reliable.**" The human path stated with what seemed to be nearly contempt.

"Money is the only thing that has weight in this word." Kakuzu boomed as he began to circle the human path, making sure to not leave his back to the other paths, the Human path mirrored the option.

"**I seek to craft a new world, and in that world you will be at my side or you will be dead.**" The Human path concluded.

Kakuzu seemed to pause, as he stopped and stared at the paths before giving a glare to the Deva whom was still standing atop his perch, not having moved since the battle had begun in earnest.

"If I join you, I expect to be well compensated." Kakuzu ground out.

"You will be." The Paths responded in perfect unison as they all assembled in front of the former Taki nin.

The Deva took the head of the procession eying the weary former Taki nin with a look that appeared to be near amusement; this battle, this struggle it had all been leading up to this, this moment of submission.

Where the first member of Akatsuki would be recruited, where the organization could begin to become what it would need to be. He was so enraptured in his moment of triumph that it was only through the keen all sight provided to him by the Rinnegan that allowed him to see the subtle shifting of Kakuzu's stance as he leapt back towards his two remaining thread creatures which both proceeded to launch themselves towards the assembly of the paths.

"You will repay me for wasting my time and destroying my masks with your lives!" Kakuzu boomed. As he ran through a series of hand seals before settling upon the tiger and proclaiming.

"**Water Release: Water Formation Wall!**" The thread mask with the water sigil began spewing forth a violent torrent of raging waters that quickly reached a massive size and quantity the approaching of wall slammed into the assembly of paths quickly submerging the entirety of them in the surprise assault beneath a dozen feet or more of water.

Rinnegan orbs widened in surprise as the masked miser again began running through a series of hand seals.

'He is going to use two jutsu in unison? A combination attack? But all he all left to him was the wind release mask and if Zetsu's information was correct his own natural affiliation was earth so…either a wind or earth based attack, what would he do?' For once he hadn't anticipated what an opponent was going to do; he hadn't been able to predict Kakuzu's sudden assault.

His eyes had only allowed him to register the coming attack, he hadn't been able to maneuver the paths out of the way and now he quite possibly could lose this battle if he didn't rectify that error immediately.

The wind mask seemed to tense as Kakuzu proclaimed his next technique.

"**Wind Release: Pressure Damage!**" The masked miser proclaimed as his wind thread creature shuddered for a few more seconds, as if the technique it was preparing to release was straining its very being, and then suddenly the mask seemed to lurch as it launched forth a column of rotating air that rapidly assumed the shape of a tornado just as it impacted the mass of Kakuzu's water wall.

The air and water met and the water was consumed into the rotating vortex that made up the massive column of air; the paths were tossed aside like rag dolls, being slammed about like a child with their toy. While they had no need to breath; the sheer trauma they were enduring within the water tornado was immense, and due to having no basis for launching a counter attack, the paths were all but helpless.

As his paths were continued to battered around like straw within the wind, he could feel the damage building, every second within causing more and more injury to his paths, he tried funneling charka to them, he tried to command them to launch a counter attack, but they remained unresponsive there, was no controlling them.

The sheer ferocity of the technique that was obliterating them was too much for the paths to take; to survive this, to overcome this final obstacle in recruiting Kakuzu he would have to result to much more stringent and stronger measures.

He disconnected the other paths; he would leave this affair solely to the Tendo as he began funneling his charka outward, he felt his nose resume its bleeding from earlier but he paid it no heed, he had to focus all of his thought upon the expending the all mighty power of the Sage of Six Paths against his enemy of the moment.

Despite the violent swirling of the vortex he could make out the form of Kakuzu as the former Taki nin approached the vortex; without his mask adorning his features his cruel and malicious smile could be made out as he watched his handiwork, however his features turned from one of confidence and assurance to one of confusion as he watched the struggling figure within his vortex raise his right hand.

Understanding dawned a moment later but it was too late.

Within the vortex the technique that would herald the end of the engagement was unleashed.

"**Shrina Tensei.**" A cold and dead voiced uttered.

And from within the swirling column of water the tornado literally exploded the wave of gravitonic force meeting the fierce construct of air and completely rending it from existence. With the sudden removal of the construct that was holding aloft the paths the unpowered paths fell to the ground like the corpses they were, their cloaks and bodies torn by the fierce assault they had undergone.

The Tendo landed upon it's feet, its cloaked was ripped asunder revealing its emaciated and pierced form; its storm cloud rinnegan eyes bored into the emerald orbs of the miser as it landed upon the split and destroyed earth.

Blood trailed from dozens of lacerations across its chest, forearms and stomach; but the pool seemed to ooze out of the corpse rather then leaking as if it was a normal person, while the paths were kept alive through his technique, it didn't change the fact the bodies in question were dead and behaved normally as corpses did.

"**You cannot stop me Kakuzu; you cannot stop fate, you cannot stop divine decree you will serve me or you will die.**" A cold and ominous voice echoed out from the Tendo as it approached the miser, its perfectly uniform stride only impaired from its shredded and torn cloak.

The miser stared at him; his eyes widened in akin to shock; clearly whatever this…"thing" was; it was no ordinary human, not even an ordinary shinobi whatever it was…was more inhuman then himself.

"**So will you continue to resist me in futility, will you prolong this pointless struggle**?" The Miser seemed unnerved to say the least, no doubt within his long existence he had faced and overcome many opponents, if the dossier Zetsu had provided had been accurate he had even survived an encounter with the Legendary First Hokage after his village ordered his assassination and sent Kakuzu to accomplish the task.

"**Or will you serve me and reap the benefits of a generous and merciful God?**" The question hung in the air before the Tendo produced a single Ryo note from its cloak pocket and held it aloft from its hand.

Kakuzu seemed to consider the prospect before giving a single nod but then his scarred and stitched visage seemed to contort into a grimace.

"But know this "God" I will not serve you out of any sense of ideology, any notion of conquest or goal but because I expect to be well paid for it. I am here for my own reason and that is wealth."

The silence that hung between the two was deafening before it was broken by Kakuzu a moment later.

"Are we clear?" He boomed.

"**We are**." The Tendo's response came in the same deadened tone.

With that the auburn god released his hold on the ryo note and the bill was swept away in the breeze.

He had won the day and acquired his first follower.

**xxx**

"He joined us solely for material wealth; our cause, our goals and our ambitions ultimately don't mean anymore to him then their profit projections, and that obvious extends to personal." Konan intoned lightly as she shifted on the bare mattress.

"Yes; I know Konan but I had hoped…" He trailed off: what exactly had he been hoping for? That all those of Akatsuki would share his and Konan's dream for a better world? A New world; One free of conflict and war, free of the prejudice and greed that led to conflict?

No; that had been foolish of him, he was recruiting hardened killers, those that made his ranks were among the best of the Shinobi world, they existed because there was conflict, strife and war.

"Nagato?" He heard her question; when his eyes met her she seemed almost hesitant her form was hidden beneath a new cloak but even with it he could still see how even basic movement seemed to pain her.

"Yes Konan?" He questioned; what she going to ask of him? What more could he do for her? He had cut her flesh, spilt her blood and fixed as much of her as he could with as little damage done to her as he could manage…

"Will-will you stay with me…here tonight?" Her request seemed to be one of hesitancy and if he didn't know Konan far better then that from being around her, living with her and growing up with her, he had known her for more then two decades…almost shyness.

"Zetsu will be arriving shortly to deliver a dossier to me Konan; apparently he has located a suitable replacement for Ryota, Perhaps a suitable partner for Kisame or perhaps a more suitable partner for Kakuzu; Either way I will soon be called away." He informed his Angel.

Amber eyes bored into him; was she displeased by this development? What did she expect? What did she want of him? From him? He was managing a mercenary interest, he was ruling a country, he couldn't afford delay, he couldn't afford to waste time.

The little time he had spent healing her had already set him back several hours behind schedule, that would have to rectified or else he could fall behind on developments and potentially important information or events could escape him.

He could not afford to not be informed; he couldn't afford a lack of information or understanding for if he was to rule this world he would need to know the major developments occurring within it to plan accordingly.

"I know the business of Akatsuki is important to you but…today has been the first time in more then a year that we have had any interaction beyond our meals and my caring for you Nagato…we aren't what we were before I understand that but…" She trailed off before exhaling heavily and suddenly she looked very weary.

"_What are we now_?" Konan asked quietly; her eyes closed and she laid still, if not for the occasional rising of her chest and her muffled breathing he might mistake her for a corpse.

How was he supposed to answer that? He thought he understood Konan one day; and then she proved to be entirely alien to him the next.

"_I don't know_." He answered honestly; he had no labels, he had long ago ceased trying to create one. What they were to each other…it went beyond friends, comrades, compatriots or brothers in arms. They were not lovers and yet they lived together, they ate together, and they had grown up together.

She was the only living person upon this earth that he shared his thoughts with, spoke his mind too…she was the only living person upon this earth that he likely cared if they lived or died. His annoyance with the death of Ryota and Matsubiki before him came from the fact they would be difficult to replace, he hadn't cared for either of them beyond their role within his plans.

Konan was a different story; She was important to him for reasons beyond merely his ambition, his dreams and goals. She was important because in some ways she represented both his past and his future, in some ways she was the only thing that actually connected him to this world any longer.

His parents were dead, all of his comrades save Konan were dead if you didn't count all the new Akatsuki members or Madara; He had nothing, no one save her.

Konan seemed to understand that response for what it was for when she spoke next her tone seemed almost conversational.

"_I understand; what we are…it is difficult to describe_." She offered.

"_It is_." Nagato Agreed.

**xxx**

The days that followed to more business related meetings with either the elder Uchiha or Zetsu; those days gave way to weeks and months. Akatsuki grew and expanded it's influence across the continent; all the while the group worked towards it collective aim, its common goal.

Their membership comprised the best shinobi they could find, their experience and jutsu made them strong, together they would be invincible. After many months of searching, Kakuzu was finally provided with another partner.

Whether or not this one would be lost to his explosive temper could not be predicted but Kakuzu was given a firm warning that; his antics were tiring to fix.

The former Iwa nin he was partnered with didn't make it two months before she died at his hands; much to Pain's exasperation. The reason Kakuzu had given was that the kunoichi Chiasa had insisted upon living an "expensive" lifestyle at the organization's expense, what turned out to consist of was wishing to stay in inns while traveling on Kakuzu's bounty missions rather then sleeping outdoors for free like the miser insisted upon doing.

With two exceptional shinobi now lost to him solely by Kakuzu, he ordered Zetsu look elsewhere for partners for him.

Standard Shinobi were just too fragile to withstand the masked miser's explosive outbursts of anger.

But those months were not solely filled with Kakuzu causing the leader of Akatsuki undue aggravation and stress.

Also during that time their list of clients expanded immensely; they were called into provide services yet even more villages, more nations and with that their wealth and renown grew.

And as it grew in strength and became more and more powerful so did Ame.

For the two were linked now; Ame's fortunes were tied into Akatsuki and its success, as the organization prospered so did Ame and if the day came when Akatsuki was suffering so would Ame.

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

**Eight months after the Second Purge**

A single snow flake landed upon the cloaked shoulder of the pierced leader of Akatsuki as he stared down upon the cityscape before him; Winter had arrived within Amegakure as much as his control of the elements could inspire his claims of divinity he couldn't control the weather of Amegakure beyond it's rainfall.

Beneath the highest levels of the highest tower in the city; the men and women of Ame scurried about the city, eager to do their business and leave the fierce cold that was settling over the city and the entire country.

Snow cascaded down from the heavens; the grey and dark skies laden with heavy clouds that seemed to hang over the city all year round were blanketing the city today in white.

Winter months were difficult in Amegakure; the constant downpours of rain turned into constant downpours of ice, sleet and snow which buried the city beneath inches of the stuff.

But beyond just the base difficulties and discomfort of it being such an extreme time of year; it also effected its people harshly, crops were impossible to grow during this time, and travel between villages was difficult so often times villages had to prepare for this season all year long to merely have a chance to survive it.

It was yet another difficulty to living within the land of Ame; a land that teemed with difficulties that made living a life within the country a hard prospect.

But the cold air and falling snow didn't concern him the business he had to attend to did.

Madara had been absent for the past two months; and when he finally did return just a week before all he had to say on it that there was pressing business in Konoha for him to "monitor". What that business was; He didn't know, but it did concern him for without Madara what hope would there be for their cause?

As much as he would loath to admit it; without Madara he wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as he was, he wouldn't have the followers, resources or strength to make his design upon the world.

So what business would drag the Uchiha away from his side to monitor Konoha again? What within that city could interest him so?

He would endeavor to find out.

**xxx**

Within the darkened lower chambers of the tower was where he was spending most of his time these days; surrounded by his research and studies, the raging storms and falling snow outside of the tower didn't concern him.

Though he would admit the chamber was getting fairly cold despite it being beneath the streets of Amegakure and thus immune to much of the worst of the elements; But he ignored the protests of his body, he ignored his own frailties he was used to agony, to discomfort and pain.

A little could wouldn't distract him from what was to be his life's work.

However it was not the cold that caused his distraction a moment later it was a fierce distortion of air right within the heart of his throne room.

The spiraling vortex convulsed and a figure appeared clad in a dark cloak adorned with blood red clouds.

Madara had returned once again.

The masked Uchiha approached him without summon nor permission; he ignored the lack of courtesy and instead questioned the Uchiha upon the timing of his approach.

"Madara what are you doing here?" He questioned; his rinnegan orbs bored into the masked Uchiha who appeared to be observing all the various collections of tomes, books and scrolls adorning the darkened throne room.

His one visible sharingan eye was alight with interest.

"**I came because I wished to check on your progress; how close are you to finding a workable method for the extraction of a bijuu?**" The elder Uchiha's tone was conversational but there was a darker edge to the question.

"I have begun studying of the art of the sealing and tried to refine my usage of it but…it will likely take years to get to the proficiency we need." Nagato explained.

"So you have been unable to find any mention of how the Sage was able to extract the Juubi and then split it into the nine tailed beasts then?" The elder Uchiha questioned.

"No, nothing within any of the writings you provided gave any indicator just how he accomplished that feat." Nagato ground out; his Rinnegan orbs flaring indignation, he wouldn't be the scapegoat for Madara's failings; he hadn't provided him with any usable information.

"**A pity lord Pain**." The elder Uchiha chided.

The crimson haired deity glared at the masked Uchiha; how could he hope to accomplish his task if he wasn't provided the means to actually achieve it?

"So what was the business in Konoha that drew you away?" Nagato questioned; shifting the subject from his failure to unlock a viable method of extraction to the subject of Madara's sudden departure.

"Oh that…well let's just say that certain winds within Konoha are blowing among the Uchiha and they may provide us with a very useful and powerful asset down the line." Madara stated darkly; although it was impossible to tell due to the mask, Nagato got the impression the man was smiling.

"Meaning what exactly?" Nagato questioned.

"**You will see when the time comes Lord Pain; until then merely keep your eyes to the south**." And with that the masked Uchiha disappeared once again in a swirling vortex of air.

"What in the world…" Nagato muttered as he turned his throne about and resumed going over the various scrolls of sealing he had to aid him in his quest of creating a technique powerful enough to extract a bijuu and place it within the Gedo Statue.

What could the masked Uchiha be plotting? The Uchiha clan of Konoha was famous; they were the city security and police forces, along with being one of its most powerful and noble clans. They also made up a good portion of their wartime strength; what exactly could they be doing that would be so interesting to Madara?

Ultimately he supposed it didn't overly matter much; he would do as Madara requested and see what news filtered out of the south involving the Uchiha but he wouldn't expect much. No his own work was more important then whatever games Madara was playing within Konoha.

Konan entered the chamber a handful of heartbeats later and his eyes raised from the scroll he was going over as he regarded her.

"Madara was just here; apparently he has been within Konoha…it has something to do with the Uchiha, perhaps one of his descendants caught his eye or something." Nagato grumbled out as he rebound the scroll closed before tossing it to the floor, now that she was here it was doubtful he would get any work done at all today.

"Oh I see; perhaps he is merely homesick." Konan offered as she did her familiar routine of lighting the scones adorning the wall casting the darkness from the room.

Nagato scoffed; homesick? Madara had left Konoha of his own will decades before his own birth. Why would he return for so trivial a reason?

Konan gave a wry smile as she assumed his side and began replacing the scrolls he had cast into the floor upon the table; why she would bother with such a thing was beyond him, she wasn't his servant, she was his aide but she wasn't in service to him out of some debt or enslavement.

She chose to serve him; but he had never bid her to clean his quarters or anything so menial.

"_What are you doing_?" He questioned as he turned to regard; freeing his hands from the gauntlets that fed his charka into the paths.

"Serving you; you do not have the energy to waste cleaning now do you?" She gave him a quant nod of the head before resuming her self appointed task.

"_I didn't ask you to do that_…" he ground out; his teeth clenched and his jaw set, he didn't know why the fact she was doing this was offending him, enraging him…but it was.

"No; but it is required, you cannot waste your energy and effort, your time on cleaning up your research materials so I will do it for you, everyone is relying upon your Nagato…you must succeed and if that means I have to play the role of a maid…" her eyes met his own again and she gave a firm nod.

"I will do so and I will do so gladly. I believe in you Nagato." She spoke softly her tone had almost become a whisper.

Suddenly it seemed as if all his energy left him, the will he had been using to sustain himself without rest or food for days seemingly was leaving him. Perhaps being around Madara had been taxing when the masked Uchiha had reminded him of his own failures…

"You are not my servant Konan…you are my partner…you are my Angel; you are the strongest woman I have ever met." He let out a sigh as his bare and emaciated chest heaved as he struggled to reach around to his back to begin to disconnect himself from his throne.

"Nagato? What are you doing?" Konan stated; confusion evident in her words.

"_I am suddenly very weary; I think I will retire to my quarters for the remainder of the night, if you wouldn't mind_…" He asked as his hand continued to shake and jerk as he worked to disconnect the various tubing and wires that fed into his flesh.

"Of course, just give me one moment Lord Pain." She stated as she rose up placing the scrolls she had collected back upon the table before reaching up and assisting him in the tiresome and painful endeavor of disconnecting him from his method of transportation.

"You have been pushing yourself pretty hard these past few days Nagato, you barely ate, you rarely sleep and you have just been immersing yourself in your research. If it isn't the sealing or the lore regarding the sage, you're busy with Akatsuki." Konan stated as she disconnected the wires that fed into his flesh and held him in place while he was housed within his throne.

"I know Konan but I cannot stop, if this doesn't get done nothing will come of Akatsuki…what would be the point of it? Our ultimate goal would forever be out of reach, there wouldn't be a point to gathering the tailed beasts and…I cannot allow that." Nagato murmured tiredly his Rinnegan orbs contracting and closing as the crimson haired man stifled a yawn.

"_Your killing yourself like this Nagato, if you lived a bit better_…" Konan was cut off as Nagato struggled to turn his head to face her; his crimson hair matted with the sweat brought upon by the exertion.

"**Until my destiny is accomplished I cannot live any other way, after this research it is likely more will follow, I will have to immerse myself in the running of my organization until its work is complete.**" Despite his sudden onset of exhaustion; his presence of will endured and his words resounded with the dread authority he exerted.

"**I will rule this world as a God, and I will bring about a never ending peace and an era of justice but until that comes to pass, I cannot rest easy, I cannot afford compliancy or laziness.**" Nagato continued.

Konan gave a weary nod as if she had half expected this sort of argument as she helped Nagato out of the throne and held against as his trembling and rail thin legs first made contact with the cool stonework of the interior of the tower.

"Well come then; you need your rest for tomorrow, if you are going to push yourself at such a pace." Konan murmured as she began to lead Nagato out of the throne room.

"Thank you." Nagato murmured as he hobbled along with his angel at his side.

"Your welcome Nagato…I couldn't see myself living any other way then this…I'll remain at your side until the end; I promise."

"_I know Konan…I know_." He muttered tiredly.

**xxx**

**AN:** Well that's it for chapter eight and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Note while I said I was thinking about a time skip to the Uchiha Clan Massacre I ultimately decided to not feature it within the chapter but I did mention a bit of the lead up to it.

It will however likely come up within the next few chapter as I plan to get it out of the pre massacre time period fairly soon.

I hope you all return for the ninth chapter in the Inception of Pain.

See you all next time!

**-Reborn Akatsuki**


	9. The Ambition of a God

**AN: We are here for the ninth chapter in the Inception of Pain; I must say I am happy to see just how popular this story is becoming, when this started it would a little viewed, little known story.**

**It now has multiple reviews, follows and favorites and I must say I am glad so many people enjoy it.**

**Rest assured, it will continue to be enjoyable or at least I hope so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto But I do however own a plushie of Pain and Konan which I make hold hands.**

**xxx**

Akatsuki was a powerful force in the world of espionage and politics; the organization would accept contracts no village or army would. They cared nothing for infamy or blowback, offering expertise and experience to any and all who could afford to pay the organization for it.

While their list of detractors and opponents grew; so did their clients and allies, seven years after its formation all the great five nations save Kirigakure had employed the services of Akatsuki at least once, with Iwagakure being a constant customer of their services in striking at their enemies.

Ultimately it didn't matter how many services any village bought or didn't buy, they would all be targets once Akatsuki began to move.

All those who fostered war, all those who profited off the suffering of the masses, all those whose callous indifference brought suffering and death to the world would be judged by God himself.

And they would be cast from his world.

**xxx**

Akatsuki had been active for almost six years now; years of recruiting, of growing, building up influence, wealth and connections. Six years of accepting the bloodiest and most secretive of black operations and little had changed.

Six years of battles and blood, killing and destroying and it seemed as if nothing changed, the specter of the leaf invasion still hung over the country, the phantom of a war so long ago still plagued the land.

Amegakure was still slowly in recovery, much of Ame was still a ruin torn apart by wars so long ago, its people lived in poverty and famine and despite having shinobi of its own that wasn't in all likelihood going to change in the immediate future. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't reverse the fortunes of Ame, he couldn't give its people the lives they so desperately wished for.

They worshiped him, praised him, prayed to him, believed in him and he could only answer those devotions, that worship with silence. He tried to improve their fortunes, their lives, he tried to act as Amekage and God of Ame but he could only do so much and often times it seemed as if no progress came of any of his measures, his edicts, his laws.

Crime was next to non existent within Ame, Jobs were growing more plentiful, shinobi were improving the national defense efforts and yet his people still starved, his people still lacked clean water, outside of the city things were even worse.

And there was nothing he could do about it beyond the scant measures he already employed. Because of him less would starve, because of him those guilty of crimes would not pollute society with their filth, Because of him the nation would be better protected should invasion become a reality once again.

But beyond these small almost inconsequential victories he had achieved nothing and yet his people still worshipped him as a God; they believed him, they prayed him to answer them from their problems, to protect them…

And he could do nothing beyond what he was already doing.

The world would know pain; but Ame already knew suffering, poverty and war.

_It had already learned the lesson he now sought to teach the rest of the world several times over_.

**xxx**

The doors parted with a hiss of released air as the cloaked figure strolled into the vast and wide chamber; the tower below connected to many subterranean and below ground rooms and storage bays but this chamber in particular was special, this chamber was the one that held the dreams of Akatsuki within it.

Here within this chamber the Tendo could be alone, unnoticed for hours and within this room he could gaze upon the future.

The Gedo Statue dominated the underground chamber beneath his tower, the massive construct was being housed here for safekeeping and it would remain here until it was time for Akatsuki to embark upon its ultimate objective.

He couldn't remain here all day however; he still had an organization to run, a country to rule but in his spare moments, in the late hours of the evening when nothing was expected of him, he would come to the chamber and merely look upon the massive statue, the remnants of the creature that the legendary Sage of Six paths had saved the world from.

The womb that had given birth to the Bijuu; Someday it would bow before him just as it had done to the Sage, and upon that day he would become a God in more then just words, he would become a God in truth.

He normally wouldn't linger in the chamber during the day but this was a special occasion, he actually was expecting his subordinate Kisame Hoshigaki to contact him fairly soon and he did their spectral meeting would occur here; while all those present within Akatsuki had seen the Tendo's true form upon occasion today as it normally was it would be cloaked in the shadows and swirling lights of the magical lantern technique.

He had to prepare for Kisame's arrival but for just a moment longer he would admire the majesty of the Juubi; the key to Akatsuki's success and the bringing about of his ambition from the cheerful and confident day dreams of a childhood friend to the reality of the here and now two decades later.

He owed Yahiko more then he could ever repay for the kindness he had shown him, the dream he had given him and even in his friend's dying moments he had been confident that he would be the savior of this world, the bringer of peace, the arbiter of justice.

And with the **Juubi** and Akatsuki he would become that and more.

**This dormant and petrified statue would herald the end of this world and the beginning of the next**.

**xxx**

"Leader? I am responding to your summons…" The shark nin began as his hologram took its form upon the left ring finger of the great statue; the massive construct being housed beneath the Tower of God in Ame was vacant save for one other hologram upon it.

Housed upon the right thumb of the great statue was the Leader of Akatsuki himself.

"_You came quickly Kisame; I wasn't expecting such a swift reaction to your summons but never the less to business_."

"The mission in Iwagakure was a complete success; I was informed by Kakuzu that the funds transferred in." Kisame began clearly thinking this was but to be one of the more common tasks the Leader of the Akatsuki occasionally did: Mission Debriefings but this was not the case, not today.

"_You were summoned here for a very important task, Much more so then merely the outcome of the elimination of a terrorist cell…but before that I feel the need to inform you of developments out of your homeland_." The Leader of Akatsuki began.

"**To the first bit of business; interesting news out of the land of mist…apparently the mizukage Yagura has been replaced after his disappearance under mysterious circumstances**." The auburn figure continued.

"Who?" Kisame questioned.

"Mei Terumi apparently." The Auburn figure sounded almost bored in his deadened tone when he answered the question but he did so none the less.

In truth the choice had been apparent to him since he had been informed of the dissolution of Madara's plot with Yagura of all the noble and powerful clans of the mist there had been but a few that had survived the prior Mizukage's purges and Terumi was among the strongest shinobi remaining within the mist according to Zetsu.

So the choice in her selection had come as no shock to him.

"The truth of the matter was as you well know that the Mizukage was but a puppet…but never the less his death and or disappearance sent the village into chaos and his replacement was selected," The auburn figure explained.

"I had wished to kill him myself; puppet or no." The shark nin grumbled morosely before his entire form seemed to vibrate as if he was sighing.

A silence hung between the pair and apparently the Leader of Akatsuki took that as an opportunity to move to the second bit of business and away from the subject of Yagura of which Madara had explained kisame's rather mixed views on.

"**Hoshigaki** in the years since you came to us we have provided you a cause to fight for, comrades, loyalties, a goal, an ambition to strive for and in turn you have given us exceptional and loyal service but now it is time for the organization to finally see if you have left all ties behind you." The cold and deadened voice spoke aloud as the hologram shifted slightly as the cloaked figure extended and arm outward; the digits along his hand were hazed in shadow and light but it was evident he was indicating to the ring which normally adorned the leader of Akatsuki's right thumb.

"What do you know the power structure of the Land of Water? You were supposedly working as an assassin for the prior Mizugake Yagura before his replacement Mei was appointed. So surely you must have some idea of who holds the purse strings for the nation, for whom directs the shinobi and instigates the chaos that plagues the land." The faded auburn figure questioned.

The auburn figure lowered his arm and his piercing Rinnegan orbs disappeared for a moment as the eyes closed upon the auburn figure's face as he was mediating or deep in thought.

"The Feudal lord?" Kisame surmised; a questioning look was etched into his brow.

**"Precisely; the man is a symptom of what we are to cure; we fight to change the world, for such as Kakuzu or Sasori such a thing does not interest them but to you? Surely it does: a world free of prejudice, lies and war."** The auburn figure remarked.

His eyes reopened and seemed to have a darker; more storm cloud coloring to them the lighter coloring that had adorned them just minutes ago.

**"A world of peace, justice, of absolute and complete truth. Free of war, lies and betrayal."** The auburn figure continued

**"Such a world does not have room for such men as him within it."** The God of Ame surmised.

"So you want me to assassinate the daimyo of the land of water?" The man didn't seem perturbed to the prospect of killing his former country's ruler if anything he seemed more curious then anything else.

"**Yes**." Was the singular response from the shark nin's leader.

A silence hung in the air for a moment before the boisterous shark nin grinned, his face contorted into its familiar and intimidating fearsome visage.

"I can do that." The shark nin boasted amicably.

"Hoshigaki don't disappoint me; you have been allowed to operate by yourself for years now because you are an effective shinobi with or without backup due to your rather…unique abilities. But this has to be preformed perfectly." The deadened voice commanded.

"I understand Leader; I won't fail you." The familiar shark like grin returned to Kisame's features, but his eyes were set and narrowed; filled with the focus and determination he had come to except from the Monster of the Hidden Mist.

**"Go now."** The deadened voice commanded as Rinnegan orbs stared into the charcoal pits of the shark like shinobi.

Kisame's hologram vanished in a sudden gust of air.

**xxx**

Before Nagato had become Pain and before his body had been crippled by the Gedo they had not bathed together since they were children; now she had to assist him with nearly every task and that included bathing him, he allowed it simply because cleanness prevented illness and disease and such things were a concern for him.

Indeed he had felt the sting of sepsis before; he had suffered from the agony of infection and blood borne illness; he had overcome it but he had never forgotten just how useless it made his body, even limited as he was he preferred it to be slipping in and of pain driven blackouts.

"What sort of soap are we using today Lord Pain?" Konan questioned as his throne shuddered to a halt just outside of the bath chamber with Konan following behind him step for step.

"Just the normal scentless kind Konan; I may rule as Amekage but I am no flowery scented noble who steals from the coffers of his lands to afford his own finery." Nagato remarked upon the subject.

"As you wish Pain." Konan intoned respectfully although their was a small smile upon her face as she spoke the words; perhaps his decision pleased her?

Konan assisted him in removing him from the throne; the mechanical contraption was left vacant outside of the chamber as she led him into the room that held an ancient metal tub and wash basin; this was more or less where they came to bath, despite the tower now having running water and indoor plumbing, this was the only room that was suited for the task of being a wash room.

It was fairly close to both their chambers and it was already well stocked with the needed provisions and toiletries.

She assisted in removing the scant clothing he allowed himself to wear which in truth were little more then his traditional shinobi pants and sandals, due him not wearing any upper clothing since the day the original akatsuki medic's had cut it off of after he had been implanted with the rods from the Gedo.

Her eyes averted to give Nagato the modesty he deserved; besides his form was well known to her regardless; she had treated his injuries, nursed him back to health in the aftermath of Yahiko's death to this day.

His body held no secrets for her, the mass of scar tissue and mangled bone and muscle that his legs had become, his withered and emaciated form; no she had borne witness to every inch of it and it broke her heart every time she bore witness to it again.

Once Nagato had been a strong man both of conviction and body and now his body was a ruined reminder of just how cruel and wicked the world could be; she assisted in removing the thick layered bandages that had be rewrapped around his legs every day, despite the fact that even air making contact with them caused Nagato to wince; Did merely removing the bandages make him relieve the explosive fury of Hanzo's Katon trap?

Once the task of undressing and removing Nagato's bandages were accomplished she helped him sit in the cold metal tub. She carefully placed him within, exercising caution to avoid his back making contact with anything as she aided him, once that was done she turned the tap and allowed water to flow freely from the spigot. The chilled and unheated water impacted his bare frame and he shuddered under it.

But soon enough it began to heat and the water became tepid and then warm; which caused Konan to cut off the spigot once it got up to about Nagato's waist.

"Konan you do know the Tendo or any of the other paths could assist me in doing this yes?" Nagato questioned aloud; in truth most of what he used her for could be accomplished merely by the employing of his paths.

"Nagato; while the paths are well suited for battle and killing, they would make poor care takers, considering they require you to actually focus to employ them. What if you were choking or having one of those hacking fits you occasionally get? What then? Do you believe that you could focus on having them save all the while you are possibly dying?" Konan questioned rather blandly.

"Your rather blunt today Konan." Nagato remarked glumly; he had only suggested it for her benefit, but she spoke the truth, while his paths could no doubt aid him more mundane tasks, which they occasionally did, employing them in some situations likely would prove useless.

"I would not lie to you Pain; I know you find my presence here, helping you with such things demeaning to me, but as I told you before I will serve in whatever capacity I am needed, and I will do it with out hesitation or regret." Konan remarked as she reached out towards a wash cloth she had set upon the edge of the tub before wetting it and running it across the crimson haired man's shoulders.

"I know but; you are meant to stand at my side, you aren't my servant Konan." Nagato stated rather pointedly as he then shifted in the tub giving Konan greater access with which to wash his back despite still fuming slightly about the whole ordeal.

"I do stand at your side; and I will never leave it, I will not abandon you Nagato, you need not fear offending me with such tasks as this." Konan spoke softly as she ran the cloth further down his back and shoulders, wiggling it in between the sensitive and broken flesh around the steel rods imbedded in his spine.

Nagato let out a hiss of discomfort and squirmed slightly within the tub when the damp cloth made contact with one of the rods, his frame shuddering until Konan pulled the rag away.

Nagato eyed his partner for a moment before steadying himself and speaking.

"_Am I truly so transparent_?" He mused aloud.

"We have lived together for our entire lives nearly Nagato; if I couldn't understand you by now…I never would." Konan spoke softly as she began wiping some of the grime and dried sweat off of his forehead.

"I know Konan; but you shouldn't have to do this, you shouldn't need to care for me as you do. I am no infant." Nagato reprimanded without heat.

"But I have to; and as long as I need to do this, I will." Konan stated softly as she pulled the rag away and noted that Nagato's shoulders were sagged.

The barest hint of an actual smile, an honest smile, a smile she had not witnessed since Nagato had died and Pain had risen in his place.

Adorned his lips.

**xxx**

The highest echelons of the tower were for the most part bare save Nagato and Konan's separate bedchambers except for one chamber; what was to be a meeting chamber for Madara and the Leader of Akatsuki. Within that chamber which was shaped in oval there were but three bare stone chairs, not designed for comfort but rather for function.

It had been one of the more recent renovations to the tower since its initial construction and this day would be the first of its many usages.

Seated within the three chairs were the Angel and God of Amegakure and the Ancient Uchiha Madara.

"**So what of our members; what great feats have they accomplished thus far**?" Madara intoned as he leaned forward placing his hand beneath his chin.

"Kisame has just returned from his mission in Iwakgakure has completely obliterated one of the many terrorist organizations plaguing the nation; We have received payment from the Tsuchikage and along with it a promise of more work to come in the future." Pain offered in his usual deadened tone.

"He is also venturing to his homeland to complete his most…recent assignment." Pain finished.

"Sasori and Orochimaru's raid on the volcanic temple in the land of storms was also a success but it also brought attention to Akatsuki from the samurai not to mention the Daimyo of the Land is livid and is likely going to increase the guard within the temple but with the capture of the holy scrolls housed within our business there is concluded either way." Konan reminded as she turned her attention from Pain to the masked Uchiha.

"Whatever use the land of iron has for the scrolls is not our business, our objective was merely to retrieve them from that dark and dead land." Pain remarked offhandedly.

"Kakuzu has successfully infiltrated Akatsuki's financial network across the great five nations and add in Sasori's success with placing sleeper agents and subordinates across the land, our allies and influence will only grow and we will be well informed of any coming events." Pain stated as the Tendo shifted forward its rinnegan eyes focusing solely upon the masked Uchiha across from him.

"**Pain our success has been astonishing thus far but do not grow complacent, until we have a workable method of extracting the Bijuu all the members and wealth in the world will not help us accomplish our goal**." Madara reminded.

"I understand." Pain stated as he rose and gave Konan a singular glance before turning to the exit of the oval chamber.

"Also Madara I have become aware from our network of contacts of tensions building within Konoha due to the Uchiha clan's unease with their current position in the layout of power of the village." The cloaked Auburn figure announced as he turned away from the door to focus once more upon the Uchiha.

"Is that what you have been doing? Building unrest and spreading discontent among Konoha's elite?" Pain questioned.

"Yes and no; while my goal was to subvert the strength of Konoha to drastically weaken them for the future, that is but a secondary objective, to my-our true aim here." Madara announced as he rose.

"Among the Uchiha there is a prodigy, a child of immense skill and talent unseen since my own generation." Madara remarked as he gestured to the carving of the six spiraling intertwined rings upon the floor.

The sigil had been one of Pain's own design based upon his own Rinnegan; the eyes of the sage, the legendary figure who was the creator of Ninjutsu and known across the lands as "the savior of the world".

"Why is this child important to Akatsuki? What is he to be to us? A potential recruit?" Konan interjected into the conversation.

"You claim he is skilled, but still but a boy?" Pain questioned, the majority of their recruits thus far had been fairly consistent in their age group, they had been adults. But given that he was allowing shinobi to serve him that were likely younger then this Uchiha boy, it seemed hypocritical to voice objection.

"You should know better then anyone the strength that can come from youth Pain." The elder uchiha stated amicably.

"So he is to be recruited into Akatsuki then?" Konan questioned.

"Indeed; but leave that recruitment to me." The masked Uchiha confirmed before placing his hand into a seal and disappearing in the familiar spiraling vortex of air.

"Do you think it is wise to allow him such free reign with our organization?" Konan questioned as Pain pushed the doors that led into the chamber open revealing the darkened corridor outside of the room.

"There is little I can do about such things Konan; but regardless he has provided us exceptionally useful shinobi to further our cause, Kisame and Zetsu have proven themselves devoted and skilled and worthy of our goal.

"So you think this Uchiha boy he talked about will be among their skill?" Konan questioned.

"I am unsure Konan, I do not know anything about the recruit other then he has Madara's attention and that they share a last name." Pain reminded her.

"Regardless we have other concerns to focus on rather then a potential recruit. We still have to gather the Akatsuki to announce next steps." Pain informed her in the same deadened tone he always used.

"Yes; we need to get back to work don't we?" Konan stated as raised her right hand upward and her body broke apart slowly just breaking away, section by section, limb by limb into tens of thousands of individual fragments of paper which quickly rearranged themselves into a veritable horde of paper butterflies which disappeared into a white maelstrom of paper down the hall.

The auburn figure of God remained where he had stood; his eyes focused upon his departing Angel; It seemed that today would be a day of action indeed.

"Do my will Konan and do not fail me." A chilled and deadened voice remarked as the Tendo resumed its walk towards its familiar perch upon the higher levels of the tower.

**xxx**

Four days after Kisame Hoshigaki had departed to complete his mission to assassinate the Daimyo of the Land of Water he reported success.

In what would have surely warranted an S rank mission from any of the Great Five Nations, Kisame had succeeded alone; further cementing the belief among the leader of Akatsuki that the Monster of the Hidden Mist was indeed worthy of the organization and devoted to it's success.

Despite the Palace's high walls, vast hordes of soldiers, samurai and shinobi he had succeeded. The greater outer walls had been plowed through like a scythe through wheat, the courtyards had become battlefield as the shark shinobi butchered his way through the compound on the way to the Palace it self.

Shark bombs blew away the large gates that stood within his path just as his great blade Samehada ripped the flesh from the foes foolish enough to get in his way, once within the vibrant and elegant palace of the Daimyo the resistance just increased as wave after wave of soldiers streamed from further in the palace to stop the notorious shark shinobi as he hacked his way to his objective.

The scene within the Palace of the land of Mist was one of veritable war and chaos; explosions and fires rocked the massive structure to its foundation. Corridors lie filled with fallen samurai, soldiers and shinobi that died trying to prevent the Monster of the Hidden Mist from reaching their Lord.

Past the broken and mangled corpses that littered the halls leading to the throne room however there was a different sight within; the Feudal Lord still housed within his throne, his body one of mangled and flesh and extruding bone.

The man hadn't made a single move to escape; it was if in his arrogance he believed he could not be slain by a mere shinobi, it was such an incalculable event that it seemed as if his brain simply couldn't process it even after the last of his guards fell to the approaching monster of the mist.

The man shrieked like a gutted hog when the great blade Samehada made contact with him, shearing away flesh and muscle in great strips as the Shark literally skinned the man alive, his body was a broken ruin.

All except his face which had been left remarkably intact for identification to be a quick and precise process; after all when one wished to assassinate a Daimyo, they do not wish for the soldiers, shinobi and investigators to think they had instead witnessed a cook being slaughtered.

The shark shinobi of Akatsuki's great blade Samehada still drenched in crimson and coated in bits of flesh and cloth as he ran a slicked down oiled scroll against the squirming and vibrating blade wiping the gore and crusting blood from it.

Despite having cut his way through an assortment of well over a hundred soldiers, shinobi and samurai he was without wounds, his cloak was matted, torn and cut but beneath it his flesh was whole and untouched.

"**Kisame**." The voice resounded within his skull as he replaced his great blade upon his back.

"Sir?" The shark shinobi questioned; as his eyes wandered over the carnage he had left in his wake to reach the throne it self, over a dozen silver armored clad samurai lie dead or dying upon the floor, dying to the last man in one last desperate bid to protect their charge.

"**It is done**?" The cold and detached voice questioned.

"Yes the Daimyo is dead, it was a satisfying kill." The shark shinobi confirmed.

"**Excellent; report back to the western safe house for debriefing and your next assignment.**" The voice although it didn't change tone, it did give an indication of satisfaction.

"Right then." The shark commented as the connection broke leaving him alone in the chamber littered with death.

Whistling the Kirigakure anthem the shark shinobi began to make his way out of the ruins of the once proud and magnificent palace of the Daiymo.

For the first time since its creation Akatsuki had killed nobility.

It had become something more then just a rogue mercenary force for hire by the Great Nations, by lesser villages, and powers, no longer would it be merely a tool for the politics for this wretched world, no longer would it be bound strictly to the work that was offered to them by those who could shape the world, it had become a world shaping organization in its own right.

While its time in the sun was still years off; it now could now not be denied that the organization could, and would shape the world.

Kisame an already notable rogue from Kirkgakure's shinobi forces infamy and reputation only grew with the massacre and from that killing he was officially placed within the Bingo Book of the Great Five Nations not as a just a rogue shinobi of Kirigakure but also as an S rank threat.

**xxx**

The doors to the meeting chamber opened within already seated was the ancient and venerable Madara Uchiha the two that entered into the chamber were the Angel of Amegakure and its God; strolling into circular meeting room in tandem.

It was the Leader of Ame that spoke first as was his right.

"So when do you plan to bring in this Uchiha?" Pain questioned quietly as he assumed his seat within the meeting chamber.

"Fairly soon; the seeds have been planted and now we merely must await their bloom." Madara stated in his normally dark and direct tone.

"Do you have anything special planned for testing his ability to prove his worth to the organization?" Pain questioned as the corpse's head swerved towards the masked Uchiha.

The masked Uchiha was silent for a moment before his response came; it was a tone of such dread and menace, such icy cold that it likely would impress even the Land of Snow.

"**Have no fear on that Lord Pain; he will prove both his ability and loyalty in the test I have arranged.**" Came the Uchiha's response.

"Until then however we shall remain recruiting by the normal method?" Konan questioned as she took her seat.

"Yes; I'd think that would be for the best, don't you agree Lord Pain?" The ancient Uchiha questioned.

"We cannot simply recruit anywhere that is why I have our associates Zetsu along with others scouting for potential subordinates, Akatsuki can only have the best, the most worthy within it." Pain intoned dutifully as the corpse rapped its fingers against the solid stone frame of the chair.

"**True it would be a regretful shame if any who were…unworthy were allowed into the organization.**" Madara agreed, his singular sharingan orb shining brightly in the darkness of the meeting room.

"Sasori and Orochimaru both have their own networks of contacts, spies and informants searching for notable shinobi for possible recruitment, their efforts along with Zetsu's may bear ripe fruit down the line, but that said…Kakuzu is becoming an annoyance with his casual disregard for his partners lives." The God of Ame spoke aloud; his fingers ceasing their drumming as his Rinnegan orbs closed for a moment only to reopen focusing upon Konan.

"Yes but aside from Kakuzu killing his last two partners; we may have an even greater concern for future recruitment." Konan intoned which gained her the immediate attention of both the God of Ame and the ancient Uchiha whose gaze now focused solely upon her.

For Konan's part she appeared unperturbed, her normal stoic appearance not wavering from the attention she now had direct to her.

"And that would be?" Madara questioned.

"We live now in an era of peace; the great wars of the prior generations have ended, conflict and strife are restricted to border actions and skirmishes that are deniable. There is nothing to generate the skill we need, so we must look to those of the prior generations or the exceptional that excel regardless of peace." Konan rounded off.

"Yes…less then ten years out from the third war and you can already tell notable differences in the strength of shinobi from several villages. Konoha is going soft under its new leadership especially. While ultimately this will aid us, Konan is correct it does us no favor in recruiting from them but recall how many we need." The masked Uchiha stated darkly.

"Ten members at any given time; not counting you, I remember." Pain stated in his familiar deadened tone.

"And we nearly have that; despite our…losses so far, we still possess more then half of what we will require when the day for mission to begin in truth comes." Madara pointed out.

"Our losses are regrettable, it is a shame those who were deemed worthy will not see the coming of the dawn of a new world of peace and prosperity, the end of war and conflict. A world of absolute truth, peace and love…but they will be replaced." Madara rolled onward in his familiar darkened tone, an aura of dread hung about the masked Uchiha always but it was especially potent today.

"Yes; on that subject I plan to hold a meeting of the Akatsuki within the week to announce to them that the time for lingering in the shadows is nearly over. With the assassination of the Daimyo our notoriety will only grow if people link Kisame to the Akatsuki, we must prepare for possible fallout." Pain stated as his fingers resumed their drumming upon the siding on the stone chair.

"Yes soon it will be time to move; we cannot ignore the awareness that the world is gaining of Akatsuki, it is slow, small and controlled but never the less it is occurring." Madara concurred.

"Ultimately it doesn't matter just how aware the world becomes of us; only when they move against us does the organization have any concern, after all the very politics of the world create the environment were we can survive. Konohagakure will not avenge Iwagakure, nor will Kumogakure strike back for Kirigakure, the land is divided and while there may be peace…there is no alliance." Konan stated as her cold amber eyes drifted from both the Sharingan of Madara to the Rinnegan of Pain.

"Yes; Konan does speak wisdom here, while they may learn of our existence, our membership, perhaps even our goals…until they strike against us, we will proceed normally." Madara agreed.

"**And when we are ready we will make our war upon them, upon the great five nations, upon the very world it self.**" Madara stated as he rose from his chair.

"**Remember Pain; we need a workable method for extraction or there is no point to any of this, get it done.**" Madara chided as his fingers came up in a seal and he disappeared in a familiar spiraling vortex of air.

The dispassionate eyes of the Rinnegan watched the Uchiha fade from sight before the avatar of Pain himself rose up to his feet and he gave a singular glance to Konan.

This meeting was over; it was time to return to work, time to resume their efforts.

Without a word between them Konan rose herself and accompanied the Tendo out of the meeting room; it was there that their path split with her venturing deeper into the tower, while the Tendo assumed its normal place upon the tongue of the great gargoyle statue adorning the tower.

**xxx**

All of his ambitions were tied into the Gedo and the Bijuu without one or the other the world he dreamed of, Yahiko and Konan dreamed of would never come to be, it was his destiny, his goal, his life's mission to craft such a world.

To become the savior of this world; to rule over it as a God, to end the conflict and wars that were ravaging it and its people.

That was why he had locked himself away within his chambers for days at a time research; he was studying, attempting to recreate the mastery of the sage, it was a long process going over the multitudes of scrolls, tomes and volumes on the subject and even when he finished he had come to the conclusion that whatever method the sage had used was lost to him for his purpose.

But finally after many months of studying, of researching and learning inspiration finally took him; he was going over one of the many bound volumes he had brought to the throne room on the subject of sealing when he went over a bit of the legend of the sage in which he had defeated the Juubi which feasted upon the souls of men.

That portion of the legend at least was true for he had borne witness to it himself on the very day Yahiko died; when the rods of the great statue had pierced him, ruined his body and began to siphon charka it had emitted something terrifying, something from before the age of human memory.

Living constructs of charka, dragons that had struck down dozens of shinobi merely by making contact with them, absorbing their life force and casting their very souls to the wind.

The spectral dragon emitted by the Gedo had been both an awe inspiring sight and a showing of true power, divine power, and the strength of the Juubi even within its petrified state.

From that one assault, that one attack the Gedo had harvested dozens of souls, both of Ame shinobi and Root operatives of Konoha; that extraction had been a puzzling phenomenon to him for some time until he had learned of the soul absorption technique later from the ancient scrolls provided to him by Madara.

And with his growing proficiency at sealing; it seemed all the pieces were finally coming together, while he lacked whatever method the sage had used to seal away the Juubi into its current state he could perhaps recreate it by using both a mastery of sealing ninjutsu and the Gedo's soul extraction technique.

That was the theory anyway; while he didn't quite possess the aptitude for testing it directly as of yet it seemed to him a reasonable hypothesis to form.

But there was one final snag; he had barely been able to power the Gedo to the extent it required to form a singular spectral dragon, enough force to absorb the souls of men, the charka of men…Bijuu were pure constructs of charka, he doubted his ability to power to it to the extent required for any ritual relating to the bijuu.

Perhaps he could link in his fellows in a method similar to how he contacted him through their rings, in a manner similar to how he controlled and distributed charka among his paths, if he could have access to the entire charka of store of the Akatsuki…he had no doubt he could accomplish fully powering the gedo and allowing it to absorb any amount of charka.

However further musings upon the subject were interrupted by a familiar charka presence approaching the exterior of his throne; his throne swirled about just as a familiar blue haired figure stepped into the darkened chamber.

As she went through the familiar process of lighting the scones adorning the wall; he eyed her tiredly, while she had interrupted his thinking he did believe he had finally stumbled upon a workable method, he had finally discovered the method by which he could rule the world.

**Become a God**.

"Pain it is time…you requested I inform you of when you decided to call the meeting if you had not already done so." Konan intoned respectfully as she assumed his side.

"Yes it is time to inform our fellows just how close we are to achieving our ultimate aim." The self proclaimed god announced as his Rinnegan orbs met amber and his chin raised upward solely in a nod as his hands assumed their place into the gauntlets adorning his throne.

"You have found a way? A workable method of extraction?" Konan questioned as she assumed a kneeling stance by his throne and began to gather her own charka awaiting the signal that Nagato would send through the tendo to gather the collective consciousness of Akatsuki.

"Yes Konan; or at least I have a theory I believe that will accomplish what we need but…the sealing technique I have in mind will require far more charka then even I possess, it will require linking multiple people to the Gedo to perform an extraction…you recall on the day Yahiko died how the Gedo connected to me and used my body and charka as a vessel to extract the souls of dozens of the shinobi upon the field?" Nagato questioned.

Konan seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering.

"Yes." Her tone was guarded and she seemed almost wary of just where this conversation was leading.

"The technique I have in mind will require the entirety of Akatsuki linking their charka through me while I siphon it into the gedo to power the extraction; Imagine it Konan, the strength of the most powerful shinobi in the world being used to extract the massive amounts of charka that are housed within the Bijuu, and afterwards…the end result will be that combined charka, the charka of the nine tailed beasts, being housed within the gedo." Pain continued; the passion within his words was both stirring and disturbing, it was the one of absolute conviction, complete belief in the mission laid out before him.

"The resurrection of the Juubi; and all that such entails, the complete and total power of the precursor of the tailed beasts under the control of the Akatsuki and through Akatsuki...me. The ability to end the very world it self, to reshape reality as I see fit, the power of a god under my control. All of that will granted by the completion of our ambition, I can make Yahiko's dream a reality, I will bring about an age of peace unending." Pain continued onward and it became evident this had become a subject of fixation for him.

"_The ability to impose peace; to enforce that peace and destroy all those who would dare even attempt to interfere with it._" Pain concluded with as he placed his own hands into a seal; sending out his charka through the Tendo, it was time to call forth the Akatsuki.

Konan was silent for a long moment; it seemed to strike her just then and there that what Nagato proposed actually could come to pass, that the war he and Madara longed for could become reality.

That the world would once again be set into the blaze of war; that untold numbers of people would suffer and die all across the continent for the sake of the ambition of Nagato.

"Nagato…have you ever thought about just what we are doing?" Konan questioned softly as her jaw set in determination; her eyes were still closed in concentration and her posture hadn't shifted but from the indicators he could gain from her charka she was agitated.

"Konan you agreed that what I do is for the best; you can still leave if you wish to but I will not discuss "what if's" upon this day while we await a meeting." Pain ground out irritably.

"**But Pain this isn't a hypothetical anymore!**" Konan exclaimed; it was true she trusted Nagato to do what he thought best for her, for Ame, for Akatsuki and the world but this was no longer a what if scenario, if what he said was true he had found a way to actually accomplish his ultimate ambition.

"**It never was a hypothetical Konan; I told you from the first day we reformed the Akatsuki I would accomplish Yahiko's dream, I would become the savior of this world and I would bring about peace and justice to all those dwelling upon this earth.**" Nagato shot back.

"Pain you plan to unleash more suffering and death upon the world then has ever been seen before; you want to tear down the entire world…and rebuild it in your image; I am just…" Konan let out a weary sigh as she rose and stared at the man across from her in his throne.

The man who planned to kill so many more people then Hanzo or any Kage or Daimyo had ever dreamed of killing, who dreamed of conquering the world and reshaping it to his design, his will.

"I am…just asking if this is what you truly want." Konan finally whispered.

The silence that hung in the chamber was deafening in it's intensity until it was broken by the man across from her; his own manner suggested intense fatigue and weariness but never the less he pressed onward.

"_Konan…What I want…_" Nagato seemed to be hesitating with continue; debating within himself if he should continue or not, if addressing this would cause more issues down the road then it would fix but just as soon as the internal conversation started it had ended and Nagato resumed.

"_Konan; my partner, my angel…What I want, what I wanted…_" Nagato himself broke eye contact as his Rinnegan orbs contracted briefly as he was determining if he should or shouldn't continue.

That fact in and of it self should have been telling to her; he never broke eye contact, he had stared down Hanzo and Madara without batting an eye but when it came to her, there was just something within that piercing amber gaze that gave him pause.

"_What I want is unimportant now; I wanted peace as a child…I just wanted all the fighting to end, you know this…you know how those dreams, that desire ended, it ended with our brothers…our leader's blood spilling upon the earth._"

"**What I want is for the pain to finally end**…I've lived with the agony for years now, but it never abates, it never disappears, every movement, every breath, every word…**all of my existence is pain now Konan and that is all I can give this world.**" His voice cracked and for a moment he appeared to her as he had been the first time she had encountered him all those years before.

A broken and scared little child clinging desperately to life, attempting to live onward merely because he wished to continued his own existence.

"**Because I am unwilling to die, because I am unwilling to abandon my goal, my destiny…I will make this world know Pain, I will end all this strife and violence that plague mankind…I will save this world from itself.**" Pain rasped onward.

"**I will fulfill Yahiko's dream; I will end war, I will end violence and death, I will construct a realm of possibilities were the suffering we endured will never be repeated. I will create a new and better world, one built upon the ashes of the old, from the great five nations will emerge a new nation.**" The crimson haired figure continued onward.

"**One were those of Akatsuki will welcomed; a land where appearance, blood line or land of origin will not matter. A land devoted to peace; but to get there…this entire world has to be torn down from the foundation, this world and all those who seek to support it, to support their own ambition over the betterment of the world, who ensure their own greed and ends are met before that of the masses…will have to be destroyed.**" The crimson haired figure concluded.

"Of course Pain…forgive me." Konan intoned quietly as she resumed her preparation for the magical lantern technique.

"Konan it will all be worth it in the end; when we stand victorious and see the emergence of a new world, you will see." Nagato murmured softly as he grew increasingly silent and his breathing slowed.

It was time for the Tendo to take its place in the spot light and announce the success of having a working method of extraction.

**xxx**

"**Assemble**." The dark voice commanded as a foul and sinister will was sent forth carrying along his command hundreds or even thousands of miles away.

And one by one; they assumed their place, hologram after hologram coming into existence adorning the fingers of the massive construct. The darkened chamber provided little light, but the technique it self provided enough definition to allow easy identification.

The assembly of holograms dominated the Gedo Statue despite three fingers being empty everyone was present here and now at this gathering.

The chamber was still for a moment; no one spoke and the assembly merely looked each other noting that despite the three self inflicted losses thus far there was some constancy within those who would survive and those who would not.

**The rogue from Takigakure: Kakuzu.**

**The rogue from Kirigakure and member of its esteemed and legendary group the seven swordsmen: Hoshigaki Kisame, the Monster of the Hidden Mist**.

**The rogue from Sunagakure: Sasori of the Red Sand.**

**The rogue from Konogakure and Sannin: Orochimaru.**

Also present was **Zetsu**: a mysterious shinobi provided to the organization by **Madara**, He knew little about the plant shinobi but in truth he doubted he could have assembled this organization to the scale and caliber it was without his assistance.

And completing the procession of Holograms were both the **Tendo** and the** Angel of Amegakure.**

"It's been a while since we have all gathered about like this." Kisame began cheerfully; his fearsome visage although masked by the swirling collection of color and light of the magic lantern technique his shark like features were all too evident.

"Not since Chiasa joined us if I recall correctly." Orochimaru put in; his serpentine yellow eyes glowering menacingly even through the avatar of a hologram.

Kakuzu merely did a harrumph at the mention of his former partner.

"Bitch had no idea how to properly manage money; insisting on actually staying at inns when there are perfectly good caves available in the proximity of the mission area for free." Kakuzu boomed passionately, invoking upon the only subject that actually mattered to him.

"You didn't even leave the corpse in good enough condition to eat…" The darker half of Zetsu murmured; breaking his silence at the meeting for the first time.

"Wait…you eat corpses? Is that what Leader means when he tells you to "dispose" of someone?" Kisame questioned curiously.

"Of course; no one finds any trace of remains after we have finished!" The whiter half of Zetsu chimed in cheerfully. His rather cheerful and easy going tone not betraying any hint of regret or revulsion despite the rather morbid topic at hand of just how he did "dispose" of the former members of Akatsuki.

"It isn't any odder then what I do to corpses." Sasori remarked coldly housed within his Hiruko.

"Seems a tad bit wasteful to eat corpses when they could provide useful data or be used as test subjects…" Orochimaru seemed to input boredly.

"Or become useful pieces in my collection." Sasori agreed.

"If they have bounties on their hands then they are good for something, if not that at least if they are a strong enough shinobi their organs can be harvested for usage." Kakuzu put in.

"Ah yes; the Earth Fear Grudge, such an interesting technique Takigakure created, powerful and menacing in its abilities. Not to mention it all but makes you immortal." Orochimaru intoned in a manner of speech that conveyed what seemed to be near awe.

"And people call me a freak…" Kisame stated rather dejectedly.

"**Enough, we gathered here for more then mere socializing.**" The Rinnegan bearing figure announced; cloaked as he was in the shadows and lights of the technique the outline clearly indentified him as the Leader of Akatsuki.

"So why did you call us all together then?" Kisame questioned.

"I was coming to that point Hoshigaki." The leader of Akatsuki ground out irritably.

"By all means then Leader; tell us why we have gathered here." Orochimaru offered cordially.

With the silence that followed; the leader of Akatsuki spoke and all those present there listened.

"**The moment we have been awaiting has finally arrived, the moment I promised to you all years ago has finally arrived.**" The leader of Akatsuk announced, his deadened voice resonating across the chamber.

"So you have finally achieved a method of the extraction for the Bijuu then?' Orochimaru questioned inquisitively.

"**Yes; we are now one step closer to our final goal, with that obstacle removed now all we need is the appropriate membership and level of influence and we can finally set out for our ultimate objective.**" The leader of Akatsuki spoke, his voice of absolute conviction, absolute authority.

"Leader I hate to say it but our level of financial income will likely decrease should we move forward with that plan; we are planning to wage war upon the five great nations, four of which regularly employ us. How do we plan to keep the coffers filled without incoming work?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Simple; we will accept regular contracts even after we begin to move upon our objective; our organization will operate as if nothing has changed even as we prepare to strike at the world, by the time we are prepared we will have enough money to fight the war ten times over." Pain assured the elderly miser.

"Fair enough leader." Kakuzu grumbled but clearly wasn't happy with the idea of declaring war upon the vast majority of his income but he also wasn't willing to cross his employer either.

Out of all those assembled there; only Konan, Kisame and Zetsu had come without question, the rest had been recruited after they were handily defeated either by Pain or in Sasori's case Konan.

"So do have any leads on new members then? The sooner the organization is filled, the sooner we can make our move…I don't know about the rest of you but I sick of the small fries I get sent up against, I haven't fought anyone even worth my time since the war…" Kisame groaned out.

"Ah wartime does bring all the strongest of shinobi out of the woodwork; just imagine all the research material." Orochimaru stated; a cruel and malicious grin adorning his snake like features.

"Just imagine all the bounties gathering together, it will be a paradise. I sensed Akatsuki would be a pathway to wealth and with our goal being what it is…I have no doubt a fortune will be present." Kakuzu agreed.

"We first need to find three more members; before anything comes of our goal." Pain reminded.

"Zetsu is constantly scouting for notable rogue shinobi; Sasori has his sleeper agents covertly inquiring about any notable shinobi and Orochimaru is using his own rather sizable network of contacts to do the same. Rest assured when the appropriate people arise, we will find them." Pain stated.

"We would have eight members if Kakuzu hadn't killed the girl." Sasori pointed out.

"I already told you; she had an overly expensive lifestyle!" Kakuzu shot back.

"How many shinobi will Akatsuki lose to just his Ryo pinching ways?" Orochimaru joked.

The building tension within the meeting however was casually and effortlessly dispelled by the intervention of the organization's leader.

"**Enough; We all await the day we can test ourselves against the might of the Great Five Nations, but that day has yet to come. Until then act according to standard procedure. And remember, the organization is your lives now, we are all tied to its success.**" Pain announced before his hologram winked out of existence.

His partner following suit in silence was not unexpected to any of those assembled; Konan had never spoken in any of the prior gatherings, she merely observed, merely watched and listened.

She left the speaking to Pain.

Nagato had retained his charisma as Pain; that much was a certainty.

**xxx**

**Amegakure**

**Tower of God**

**Several Years Later**

"Madara you have been absent for quite a while." Pain remarked as the familiar cloaked figure approached.

"Yes but you will understand the reasoning for my absence soon enough, and rest assured I have not been turning a blind eye to the Akatsuki nor it's actions, rest assured I am impressed and assured of our success."

"Through Zetsu I presume?" Pain questioned.

In truth he had found himself wondering if that was not one of Zetsu's roles, no doubt him and his abilities made it incredibly easy to keep the elder uchiha informed of any developments within Akatsuki or its mission.

"Indeed and I must say I found your speech to Akatsuki rather…inspiring." The masked Uchiha stated.

"To the point why have you been absent? Is it the Uchiha again?" Pain questioned.

"It is done; the test of ability has been completed, no doubt you will hear of it soon, indeed I doubt there will be a soul living upon the continent that will be unaware of it soon enough." Madara stated darkly.

"The Uchiha boy has proven himself worthy?" Pain questioned as he leaned forward as much as his throne would allow.

How he had done so? What task had he accomplished that he would be welcomed about some of the most seasoned killers to no doubt walk the earth? He himself along with Konan had fought and killed during both the second and third shinobi world war, Kakuzu was a notable bounty hunter and a veteran of decades of combat.

Kisame was the former personal assassin of Yagura and one of the most deadly bladesmen of the third shinobi world war, Sasori had inflicted upon his home village the greatest of its losses if the report from Konan was to be believed, which it was.

He had somehow defeated and acquired the third kazekage and turned him into a fearsome human puppet.

Just what had this child, this Uchiha accomplished? What would make him worthy of joining them in their pursuits, their ultimate goal?

"That and more, that and so much more, he is an incredible child, his ability, his potential are immense." Madara agreed darkly.

"Lord Pain; our newest recruit will arrive in two weeks time; travel to the Muken Temple within the borderlands of the Land of Fire and you will find him there; take whomever you wish on the journey, rest assured Akatsuki will be suitably impressed with who shows up." Madara spoke aloud as he gave a singular glance in the direction of the figure housed within the throne.

The silence that hung in the air before his response was a chilled and intense affair; he could refuse Madara, he could cease appeasing to the ancient Uchiha, but he would indulge this whim, he would see this Uchiha because he might prove useful.

"Very well; I will travel to the temple and find this man who has enthralled you so…" Pain agreed although there was some minor hesitation within him to do so; something about this situation just didn't sit well with him, for whatever reason Madara had found this man, this boy, out of a clan of hundreds so interesting, so captivating out of the hundreds that had come and went since his own generation.

"You will not be disappointed." The masked uchiha announced before once again disappearing within a spiraling column of air.

"**We shall see.**" The crimson haired figure murmured to himself within the darkness.

"Konan summon Zetsu; Akatsuki is going to the Land of Fire." The figure shrouded in darkness announced.

Konan stepped out of the shadows of the throne room and gave a singular glance to the direction the Uchiha had departed in before turning her focus back upon Pain.

"As you wish; do you have a notion of whom you wish to accompany you?" the sole living female Akatsuki questioned.

"I do." Pain confirmed.

"And I am not to accompany you?" Konan questioned.

"No; The Tendo will accompany three others, you shall not be among them." Pain informed her.

If he was to be focusing solely upon the Land of Fire then she would need to focus solely upon Ame; Thankfully the borderlands of the Land of Fire were close enough that he could remain within the tower, but he would be indisposed during this operation, surely she could understand that.

"I understand Pain; Do you think the boy will be worth the trip?" She questioned as she approached the figure within the throne.

"I believe so; the other shinobi Madara recommended proved themselves, I have little doubt this Uchiha will as well." Pain confirmed.

"You have attracted a strong band of followers; but remember they are your followers Pain, not Madara's. he may aid us but he is not one of us." Konan stated before turning on her heels and exiting from the room.

**xxx**

**AN: We there we have chapter nine; I hope you all enjoyed and there you have it.**

**The Lead up to the Uchiha Clan Massacre has been completed, we are about to enter the actually documented periods of Naruto.**

**Please Follow and Review if you support the story.**

**Hope to see you all next time!**

**-Reborn Akatsuki**


End file.
